coup de foudre version quileute
by mickeymantle
Summary: Histoire de Rachel Black et de Paul.
1. Chapter 1 retour aux sources

Fan de la saga de Stephanie Meyer, je me suis permis d'écrire une fiction sur cette fabuleuse histoire. Seulement je n'ai pas accés ma fiction sur le couple phare à savoir Bella et Edward ni sur la relation vampire humaine. Non j'ai plutôt décidé d'écrire sur les quileutes. Mais non ce ne seras pas sur Jacob et Bella ni sur Jacob et Nessie. Mais plutôt sur un autre couple. Rachel et Paul.

Rachel Black est la fille de Billy Black et donc la sœur de Jacob, jeune femme douce intelligente qui a quitté la ville pour poursuivre ses études. Paul Yiruma est un loup garou, impulsif et coléreux. Il va la rencontrer, il va l'aimer mais comment Rachel va-t-elle réagir ?

Voici leur histoire.

Chapitre 1 = retour aux sources

(Point de vue de Rachel)

L'avion amorça sa descente. Le soleil déclinait lentement. A travers le hublot je distinguais la forêt luxuriante de l'état de Washington. Ce paysage m'avait manqué plus que je ne saurais le dire.

L'avion se posa et dans un dernier soubresaut il s'immobilisa. Les passagers se hâtèrent vers la sortie. Après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je me dirigeais vers le parking afin de trouver un taxi qui me déposa dans le centre ville de Seattle pour reprendre ma voiture un mini coupé bleue.

Le ciel se chargeait de nuages. La forêt s'épaississait. Je pouvais aisément sentir l'odeur du sel de la mer mélangeait à celui de la verdure. L'air était frais mais tellement agréable.

Après deux heures de route ma voiture s'engagea sur un chemin de gravât. Vingt minutes à travers les bois avant de retrouver au détour d'un chemin sinueux une maison de bois rouge.

La nuit commençait à se faire sentir. En levant la tête on pouvait apercevoir la lune encore floue dans les derniers éclats du jour.

Une angoisse s'engouffra dans ma poitrine mais elle fut rapidement chassé quand une lumière jaunâtre apparue à travers le rideau d'une fenêtre.

Je m'extirpais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. J'inspirais à fond et frappais contre le bois dur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes. Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage quelque peu ridé. De son fauteuil roulant il me tendit la main, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Oh mon Dieu Rachel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonsoir papa. Désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir que je venais.

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Mais entre donc, ne reste pas devant la porte."

Il me laissa passer. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mes bagages sur le sol qu'il m'entraina dans la cuisine.

J'avais du mal à me rendre compte que j'étais à la maison. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. J'étais à Forks et plus précisément à La Push.

"- Je suis content de te voir chérie. Mais dis moi que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu avais encore des examens à passer ?

- Pas avant la fin du mois. Je me suis arrangé avec l'université. Je voulais prendre quelques jours pour souffler un peu. Et je me suis dis qu'un retour aux sources feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

Il me regarda dans les yeux cherchant la faille.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Rachel ?

- Rien pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que je te connais. Depuis la mort de votre mère, ta sœur et toi éviter cet endroit. Je ne peux pas vous en blâmer, je sais que c'est très dur. La dernière fois que Becca est venu ici c'était pour m'annoncer son mariage, quand à toi tu n'es jamais revenu depuis ton départ pour la côte est. Alors dis moi pourquoi soudain tu reviens à la maison, attention ne te méprends pas je suis ravi de ta présence, je me pose des questions c'est tout.

Je soupirais. J'étais à la fois heureuse et frustrée. Heureuse parce que je retrouvais mon père et sa clairvoyance. Je savais que cet environnement chaleureux et protecteur m'avait manqué. Et j'étais frustrée parce que comme d'habitude j'étais trop transparente. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. C'était mes problèmes pas les siens.

- Ce n'est rien d'important rassure toi. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu. Il a des jours où j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour mes études et rien d'autres. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de voir autre chose que les murs de la fac."

Mon père ne sembla pas convaincu par mon discours mais il eu le tac de ne pas approfondir le sujet.

La maison ne ressemblait pas à l'endroit que j'avais laissé derrière moi il y a 4 ans. Des boites de pizzas trainaient un peu partout, des paquets de chips, des canettes de soda et le congélateur était plein de plat surgelé. Le pire fut la fin couche de poussière recouvrant les meubles. Avant l'accident, ma mère veillait toujours à ce que cette maison soit propre et accueillante. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que la demeure de mon enfance s'est figée dans le temps. En soi rien à changer, elle est juste devenue plus morne et plus triste qu'avant.

Mon père avait déjà diné et moi j'avais grignoté dans l'avion, je partis donc dans ma chambre pour déballer mes affaires. Ici aussi tout était pareil. Deux lits côte à côte, des rideaux couleurs prune qui contrastaient avec la peinture blanc cassé des murs mais celle-ci avait un peu jaunie. Il y avait toujours les deux bureaux de part et d'autre de la pièce. Tout était identique. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à mon départ.

Il y a 4 ans, j'avais quitté la maison le cœur léger. L'absence de ma mère me pesait. Je me sentais oppressé ici, tout me faisait peser à elle, c'était trop dur à supporter. Rebecca venait de quitter notre foyer pour rejoindre son fiancé sur l'île paradisiaque d'Hawaï. Je me sentais prise au piège entre mes souvenirs, mon père en fauteuil roulant et mon jeune frère Jacob. Vous allez certainement me trouver égoïste mais je voulais arrêter de vivre pour les autres, je voulais vivre un peu pour moi, je voulais faire des études et vivre autre chose.

Je l'ai fait, je suis partie à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier la littérature afin de devenir professeur. J'ai vécu 4 ans coupé de ma vie d'avant, passant des coups de fil rapide aux anniversaires ou pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ne me déplaçant jamais prétextant avoir trop de travail. En un sens c'était vrai. Je ne faisais qu'étudier. Je m'étais plongé dans l'univers des brillants étudiants de la côte Est, je voulais surtout oublier ma peine. Cela m'a plutôt bien réussi, je me trouve sur la dernière ligne droite pour obtenir mon diplôme. Mes efforts vont être enfin récompensés.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai quand même profité de la vie étudiante mais avec modération. Ma jumelle Rebecca a toujours été plus extravertie que moi. Moi j'étais le petit génie de la famille Black. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens incroyables à l'université qui ont réussi à me dérider un peu. J'ai passé des bons moments en leur compagnie. Ma colocataire Karen était super, elle riait tout le temps, elle me faisait pensé à Becca. Elle est très vite devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Et puis j'ai rencontré Ryan. Capitaine de l'équipe de basket de l'université. Beau, musclé et intelligent. On a partagé le même programme de philo. On est très vite devenu ami puis amant. Ma première véritable histoire d'amour.

6 mois...1 an...1 an et demi...2 ans...3 ans...et 4 ans...

Je me sentais bien à ses côtés. J'étais heureuse et amoureuse. On se complétait. On avait des points communs et des divergences qui s'accordaient bien. Mais un jour je me suis réveillée.

Je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose importante, qui pourra peut être vous semblez banale à vous mais pour moi ça a tout changé.

Ryan a arrêté de me manquer.

Il passait une semaine chez ses parents à Dallas.

Une semaine...Sept jours sans le voir...168 heures sans avoir de ses nouvelles...10080 minutes sans éprouver cette distance...604800 secondes indifférente à son absence.

Comment faire quand vous vous rendez compte que la personne que vous êtes censé aimer ne vous manque pas ? Comment faire quand vous vous rendez compte que vous n'attendez plus rien de votre histoire d'amour ?

Le plus simple est de mettre un terme à ce lien avant qu'il ne vous gâche le quotidien. Seulement pour moi c'était trop tard.

Le jour où Ryan est rentré je l'ai trouvé très occupé avec Karen dans mon lit. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. La nausée face à ce spectacle à vite laissé place à la colère et au mépris.

J'étais en colère parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Et j'ai éprouvé du mépris parce que je venais de me faire avoir.

Mon histoire avec Ryan était finie depuis longtemps mais rien n'avait été dit concrètement.

Concrètement il m'avait trompé.

Je m'étais retournais sans un mot et sans une larme. J'avais fermé la porte. C'était fini. Le lendemain je prenais l'avion pour rentrer chez moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend maintenant. Mais la vie est une surprise et j'ai envie que l'on me surprenne. J'ai besoin qu'on offre à ma vie un peu de magie.


	2. Chapter 2 ce que je suis

Chapitre 2 = ce que je suis

(Point de vue de Paul)

Forks, petite ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington.

La Push, réserve des indiens quileutes.

Les indiens quileutes, tribu indienne du Nord Ouest des Etats Unis.

Une magie ancestrale foule ces terres.

Une magie unique et puissante.

Une magie que peu de gens soupçonne.

Une magie prête à toutes les batailles pour protéger les humains.

Qui a décrété ce plan, c'est une bonne question. Tout ce que je sais c'est que moi, je n'y ai pas échappé. Personnellement je m'en serais bien passé. Je voulais quitter ce trou à rat pour une grande ville ensoleillé de la Californie, en clair tout ce que je voulais c'était partir d'ici.

Manque de bol cette foutue magie m'est tombé dessus sans que j'ai demandé quoi que ce soit. Résultat me voilà coincé ici définitivement.

Je devrais probablement remercier mon père pour ça, après tout ça vient de lui, seulement cet abruti c'est barré avec sa secrétaire quand j'avais 5 ans. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, il parait qu'il s'est remarié et qu'il a deux filles, il vit à Detroit.

J'ai vécu avec ma mère depuis tout ce temps. Elle s'en est biens sortie. Elle voulait que je devienne quelqu'un de bien. Seulement ça aussi ça a raté.

Attendez ne croyez pas que je suis un criminel en puissance, un serial killer ou un psychopathe schizophrène, non c'est juste que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. J'ai un caractère fort. Le caractère de mon père. Encore un gène pourri, merci papa.

Je n'ai jamais fait de grosses conneries, juste quelques heures de retenues pour désobéissance à professeur, quelques semaines de privation de sorties pour désobéissance envers ma mère ah oui et j'ai passé 12 heures au poste de police pour avoir brisé les vitres de la voiture du shérif après avoir fait un pari.

Mais à part ça mon casier judiciaire est vierge, je ne fume pas, je ne me suis jamais drogué, je ne bois d'alcool, je mange équilibré, je dors bien, je me protège quand j'ai un rencart et le plus important je travaille bien à l'école.

Oui sauf que je ne vais plus au lycée depuis 4 ans. Mais je vous assure que je travaillais bien. Enfin bref, je bosse dans les cuisines de l'hôpital de Forks. Ce n'est pas les cuisines du Plazza mais au moins j'ai un salaire et ça permet à ma mère de souffler un peu.

Elle a été très déçue de mon refus d'aller à l'université. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici. Malgré mes frasques de gamins j'avais des projets. Je crois que la fuite de mon père m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Il est avocat. Un avocat imbu de sa personne, qui croit que tout lui est du. Il n'a aucun respect pour les autres pas étonnant que sa secrétaire s'est barré quelques semaines après leur fuite, mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Ma dernière année de lycée on m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire après. Mes notes n'étaient pas si mauvaise, j'aurais pu aller à l'université mais ça ne m'intéressais pas. Ce que je voulais c'était m'inscrire dans cette excellente école de cuisine à Los Angeles. C'est la meilleure institution de la côté Ouest. Seulement le jour où je devais renvoyer mon dossier d'inscription tout à changer.

J'ai du mettre au placard mon dossier d'inscription et mes rêves. Mes projets n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il fallait bien que je me fasse une raison. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Heureusement la plus part de mes amis sont encore ici. C'est ce qui me motive le plus je crois. On est une grande famille. On se soutient les uns les autres, c'est très important.

Je vis toujours chez ma mère. J'ai 22 ans, je travaille, je pourrais prendre mon indépendance mais pour l'instant je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je m'en voudrais de laisser ma mère toute seule et puis comme je n'ai pas de petite amie fixe.

Ah oui ça aussi c'est sujet épineux, apparemment j'ai quelques soucis émotionnel, genre je ne suis pas capable de garder la même petite amie plus de trois mois. Mais pour l'instant ça ne me gêne pas et puis je connais la règle des quileutes, je finirais par me caser.

Donc en conclusion, je m'appel Paul Yiruma, j'ai 22 ans, je travaille comme cuistot, je vis chez ma mère et j'ai un sale caractère.

Ah oui et le plus important... je suis un loup garou.


	3. Chapter 3 le parfum

Chapitre 3 = le parfum

(Point de vue de Paul)

Les loups-garous sont par définition des personnages légendaires qui se transforment en loup à chaque pleine lune. Bonjour le cliché.

Ma définition est un peu différente, elle est plus proche de la réalité. La pleine lune n'a pas sa place dans mon monde. Notre pouvoir est plus profond. Il coule dans nos veines, c'est une partie de notre âme, on ne le choisit pas. En clair c'est un gène qu'on reçoit de nos parents.

En plus de la transformation physique nous avons d'autres caractéristiques. Nous pouvons guérir de nos blessures, nous pouvons lire dans les pensées de nos frères quand nous sommes sous notre forme animale, c'est super quand vous avez des trucs à cacher. Nous pouvons être éternels mais cela dépend de plusieurs choses. Mais je vous en parlerais plus tard.

Ce soir Sam, le chef de notre meute, nous as invité chez lui pour l'anniversaire de sa fiancée Emily. 24 ans ça se fête.

Au programme bonne rigolade entre copain et échange de cadeaux plus mielleux les uns que les autres. Désolé mais je n'aime pas ce genre de plan qui consiste à offrir des cadeaux dans les grandes occasions.

Mais ce qui est le plus important dans ce genre de soirée c'est l'abondance de nourriture. Ma mère me dit au moins deux fois par jour que je suis un estomac sur patte. Elle n'a pas vraiment tord.

Notre grande famille de Quileutes était réunie pour cette soirée. Sam et Emily, Quil et la petite Claire, Jared et Kim, Jacob, Embry, Seth et sa sœur infernale Leah et moi.

On rigolait bien, puis Jake a reçut un appel de son père.

"- Allo ?

...

- Ah salut papa, quoi de neuf ?

...

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

...

- Et tu l'as cru ?

...

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

...

- Ok"

Jacob avait perdu son sourire, il semblait pensif. Tout le monde s'interrogea du regard. C'est Emily qui brisa le silence.

"- Jacob qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien d'important.

- Tu mens.

C'est incroyable cette faculté qu'à Emily de nous connaitre par cœur.

- Rachel est à la maison.

La fiancée de Sam ne sembla pas comprendre, mais Leah explosa de joie.

- Ta sœur est rentrée, mais c'est génial."

Je me souvenais vaguement de Rachel. On était ensemble au lycée mais pas dans la même classe, on n'a jamais trainé ensemble non plus. On ne s'est jamais vraiment apprécier. Elle le petit génie de notre promotion et moi le bad boy. En résumé elle un peu coincé et moi...ben non.

Jacob semblait figé, Leah quand à elle, jubilait.

"- Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle est de retour, combien de temps elle va rester, elle n'avait pas des examens à passer encore, oh il parait qu'il fera beau ce weekend end on pourra aller faire les magasins à Port Angeles et...

- LEAH TU LA FERME...Rachel n'est pas là pour faire les boutiques, elle est là pour se reposer, elle a encore des examens à passer à la fin du mois et elle est juste là pour souffler un peu. Alors pas question de l'emmerder avec la nouvelle collection de mode de Port Angeles c'est compris ?

Les poings de Jake étaient si serré que Sam du grognait un coup pour qu'il se calme un peu.

- Faut que je rentre. A bientôt Emily.

Avant de sortir Jacob se retourna une dernière fois vers Leah.

- Un petit conseille fous lui la paix avec ton shopping."

La porte se referma sur un silence pesant personne ne savait comment prendre la réaction de notre petit frère.

Embry reprit la parole.

"- Vous croyez que c'est grave ?

- Non si ça avait été le cas Jacob aurait filé plus vite que ça. Mais d'un autre côté il semblait préoccupé. Tu connais Rachel, Leah ?

- Oh oui c'était la baby sitter de Seth et elle me donner des cours de soutient en maths. Euh...elle a 22 ans et elle est partie étudier la littérature à Princeton. Je crois qu'elle veut devenir professeur et elle a un petit ami génial apparemment. Aux dernières nouvelles elle allait bien, ma mère l'appelle une fois par mois. Elle étudie beaucoup, elle a peut être vraiment besoin d'une pause cette fois."

Emily semblait sceptique. Le sujet ne fut pas approfondi. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Tout le monde se séparât. Je n'habitais qu'à quelques mètres de Sam et Emily. La nuit était sombre et épaisse dans la forêt de Forks.

Alors que je marchais un subtil parfum de muscade et de cannelle s'insinua dans mes narines. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour savoir d'où ça venait mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours. C'était peut être mon imagination. Je finis par rentrer chez moi. Ma mère était déjà couchée. Je montais dans ma chambre. Mon portale était sur mon lit, Amanda une amie m'avait laissé un message pour qu'on sorte samedi soir, bon plan puisque je n'avais rien de prévu. Après lui avoir répondu je pris un douche et m'apprêtais à me coucher mais je n'arrivais à me débarrasser de cette odeur j'avais l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus forte, comme si elle voulait m'envahir. Dans un geste d'agacement je refermais la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le parfum en fut légèrement atténué. Il ne me dérangeait pas au contraire il était plutôt agréable mais ne pas savoir d'où il provenait m'énervé au plus au point.

Je finis par m'endormir, mon esprit vagabondant dans un mélange de cannelle et de muscade, comme dans un lointain voyage en inde, comme si je pouvais me payer ce genre de voyage, abruti.


	4. Chapter 4 prendre mes distances

Chapitre 4 = prendre mes distances

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Je venais de vider mes valises. Je m'amusais en regard les vêtements que ma sœur avait laissés dans l'armoire. Elle était tellement plus à l'aise avec la mode. Mon père était partis se couchait, j'en profitais donc pour prendre une bonne douche.

Mes muscles se détendaient sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur mon corps. Un parfum de muscade et de cannelle envahit soudain la salle de bain. C'était le gel douche préféré de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en passer.

En sortant de la douche un courant d'air s'engouffra dans ma chambre par ma fenêtre ouverte. Une fois refermée je détachais mes cheveux afin de les sécher. Je n'entendis pas mon frère frapper à ma porte. Quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui, j'eus la plus grande surprise de ma vie. Il avait littéralement changé, plus grand, plus musclé, plus mûr aussi enfin je crois. Il m'adressa un merveilleux sourire, c'était si bon de le revoir. Mon petit Jacob. Enfin plus si petit que ça. Il avait bien une tête de plus que moi maintenant.

Il me serra fort contre lui.

"- Papa m'a dit que tu étais rentré. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien, j'avais juste envie de prendre quelques jours de vacances avant de plancher sur mes derniers examens. Et toi comment tu va ?

- Tout roule. Je suis content de te voir Rachel.

-Moi aussi.

- Et Ryan il est dans le coin où tu es venu toute seule ?

Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais je le refoulais très vite.

- Non Ryan avait pas mal de chose à faire, il n'a pas pu venir avec moi.

- Tout va bien entre vous ?

- Oui, on est juste très occupé.

Mes mensonges ne valait rien je le savais. Seulement j'étais trop épuisé pour en discuter.

- Ok je vais te laisser te reposer, euh...t'es partante pour une promenade sur la plage demain matin.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Ce serait génial.

- Bonne nuit Rachel.

- Bonne nuit."

Jake m'embrassa sur la joue et referma la porte au moment où mon portable sonnait.

"- Allo ?

- Rachel ?

Au son de cette voix je me figeais.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Karen.

- Rachel je t'en supplie il faut qu'on parle.

- Non je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Tout ça n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

- Rachel non att..."

J'avais raccroché avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas entendre d'excuse devant la personne que j'avais considéré comme ma meilleure amie depuis 4 ans. Celle avec qui j'avais passé de si bons moments, celle à qui j'avais confié le moindre détail sur ma relation avec Ryan. Je me détestais aujourd'hui d'avoir était si naïve.

Une chaleur étouffante c'était introduit dans ma chambre depuis la salle de bain, je rouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais venant de la forêt avoisinante. J'étais épuisé par mon voyage, alors sans demander mon reste je me couchais dans mon lit etm'endormis bercé par les bruissements des feuilles agitaient par le vent de minuit.


	5. Chapter 5 rêve d'enfant

Chapitre 5 = rêve d'enfant

(Point de vue de Rachel)

L'Ivy League est un groupe de 8 universités du Nord Ouest des Etats Unis. Elles sont parmi les plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses du pays. Le terme Ivy League a des connotations d'excellence scolaire et d'élitisme.

Princeton en fait partie.

L'université de Princeton se trouve dans le New Jersey. J'ai eu une chance incroyable de percevoir une bourse d'étude pour aller étudier là bas. Ce qui me fascinait le plus. La bibliothèque. 11 millions de documents dont 6 millions de livres reliés. J'avais aussi l'habitude de me promener des heures durant dans les allées du musée d'art qui regorge de plus de 60 000 œuvres.

En 4 ans je n'ai pas pu tout voir ni tout lire malheureusement mais chaque jour j'étais comme une petite fille au matin de noël qui découvre avec envie et ravissement ses cadeaux. Pour moi chaque jour était un cadeau de noël. Et chaque jour je découvrais quelques choses.

Thomas de Quincey a écrit = Il y a tout d'abord la littérature de la connaissance, et secondement, la littérature de la puissance. La fonction de la première est d'enseigner ; la fonction de la seconde est d'émouvoir.

J'ai lu cette phrase dans un magazine quand j'avais 16 ans. C'est probablement ce qui m'a donné envie de devenir professeur. La littérature a bouleversé ma vie quand j'étais plus jeune. Quand j'étais petite, je lisais des livres pour enfants mais ils ont très vite été insuffisants. J'avais 12 ans quand ma mère m'a offert mon premier livre, mon premier roman, la première histoire qui a changé ma vision des choses. Car la littérature, qu'elle soit française, anglaise, australienne, japonaise ou de n'importe quelle autre nationalité, peut par des simple phrase changer votre vison du monde.

A tout jamais de Nicholas Sparks.

L'histoire de Jamie Sullivan et Landon Carter. Deux être différents, qui ne s'apprécient pas et pourtant que le destin va rapprocher. Une histoire d'amour, qu'au premier abord on pourrait reclasser dans les classiques histoires d'amour qui n'arrivent pas à nous émouvoir plus que ça, parce qu'on se dit que de toute façon c'est toujours la même chose. Et pourtant....cette histoire m'a bouleversé. Ce combat qu'ils ont mené pour être ensemble, cet amour qu'ils ont éprouvé l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à la fin et même au delà. J'avais 12 ans et à cet instant, à ce moment précis où j'ai refermé le livre je me suis juré qu'un jour je vivrais une histoire d'amour aussi belle que celle de Jamie et Landon. Par contre j'espère qu'elle se terminera différemment.

La littérature peut vous donner envie de faire tellement de chose. C'est en retrouvant ce livre au fond de mon placard de Princeton que je me suis souvenue de ce que je voulais vivre. Et c'est probablement grâce à ça que je suis revenue chez moi.

Mon histoire avec Ryan je ne l'a regrette pas. Il a fait battre mon cœur, je l'ai aimé, est-ce que cela était réciproque je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que grâce à cette histoire j'ai compris ce que je voulais réellement.

Il entendra mon appel à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Il sifflera mon air préféré.

Il saura faire sauter les crêpes en l'air.

Il sera capable de me surprendre chaque jour.

Il sera merveilleusement gentil et romantique.

Et sa forme préférée sera une étoile.

Ces quelques lignes je les écrites à la suite du roman que m'a offert ma mère. J'avais des idées bien arrêté à l'époque. Aujourd'hui je suis un peu moins exigeante, du moment qu'il est honnête et qu'il m'aime réellement. Enfin il faut quand même qu'il sache me surprendre.

Le soleil vient de se lever sur la forêt de Forks. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide en moi. Un vide qui de temps en temps semble brûler. Je crois que si quelqu'un pouvait porter mon cœur à son oreille il y entendrait certainement la mer agitée.

Je fais le rêve d'être comblé, de ne plus m'endormir chaque nuit avec ce manque et pourtant parfois quand le vent est chaud et que les criquets chantent, je rêve d'un amour que le temps calmera et apaisera. Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime, je veux être regardé.

Je ne sais pas peut être que j'ai eu ma part de bonheur, je ne veux pas y croire mais il n'y a pas d'homme aujourd'hui seulement le vide.


	6. Chapter 6 te rencontrer

Chapitre 6 = te rencontrer

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Une délicieuse odeur de pancake flottait dans la maison. En descendant je découvris avec plaisir mon père et mon frère occupaient à préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi. Ils s'amusaient bien apparemment.

Cette ambiance familiale m'avait terriblement manqué. Cette chaleur protectrice qui m'avait entouré 18 ans durant et que j'avais quittée. Mon père ne nous a jamais reproché à Becca et à moi de vouloir quitter cet endroit. La disparition de maman nous a beaucoup affecté, plus que Jacob. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon, il avait dû mal à comprendre. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je préfère encore ma position à la sienne. Moi il me reste des souvenirs mémorables, Jake lui n'a pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup temps avec maman.

Aujourd'hui je veux profiter de ses retrouvailles. Ce que je veux surtout c'est me retrouver. J'ai l'impression qu'en 4 ans je me suis égarée dans un tourbillon d'heures de cours et dans une relation qui n'était peut être pas ce que je désirais vraiment.

Est-ce que j'ai perdu mon temps ? Non je ne le crois pas, je pense que je me suis un peu trop écarté du chemin que j'avais tracé mais je ne le regrette pas forcément car au final tout expérience est bonne à prendre, on en tire toujours des leçons. Mais j'ai beau chercher je ne sais pas quoi retiré des 4 années qui viennent de s'écouler.

L'escalier grinça sous mes pas. Mon père et mon frère tournèrent la tête vers moi.

"- Tiens t'arrive juste au bon moment, les crêpes sont prêtes.

- Super je meure de faim."

Mon frère m'embrassa sur la joue et mon père me caressa le bras en déposant mon assiette sur la table. Des pancakes recouvert d'un coulis de fromage blanc aromatisé de framboise et de menthe.

Une fois [a=.]habillée[/a], je sortis rejoindre mon frère devant la maison pour une balade sur la plage.

Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes en silence. Je me délectais du vent tiède caressant ma peau. Mes yeux regardaient tous ce qui se trouvait aux alentours comme pour graver ses images dans ma tête. Je me sentais enfin chez moi. Après toutes ces années rien n'a changé mais pour moi la plage de [a=.]la Push[/a] est toujours aussi belle.

Jacob finit par rompre le silence qui s'était imposait malgré nous.

"- Alors tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mes derniers examens sont à la fin du mois. Papa m'a dit que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Je passais mon bras autour de lui et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Moi aussi je suis contente.

Il resta là à me regarder pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu n'a pas l'intention de me dire pourquoi tu as subitement quitté le New Jersey.

Je ne sais pas mentir c'est un fait. De plus ça ne servirais à rien m'a famille me connais trop bien.

- Non ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Ryan ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en avais pas besoin Jacob connaissait déjà la réponse. Je le vit serrer la mâchoire.

- Rassure-toi, je vais bien. Tout ça c'est sans importance. Je suis à la maison et je veux en profiter."

Il embrassa ma tempe.

"- Alors raconte-moi un peu ce que tu es devenu en 4 ans. Tu as tellement changé c'est incroyable.

Il éclata de rire.

- Non je suis toujours le même, j'ai juste grandi.

- Oui peut être mais tu reste quand même mon petit frère.

- Oui mais tu ne peux plus me porter dans tes bras pour faire l'avion mais moi oui."

En un rien de temps mes jambes quittèrent le sol et je me retrouvais suspendu aux bras de Jake. Son rire se mêla au mien.

Parfois vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de vivre un moment exceptionnel et vous donneriez la terre en offrande pour graver indéfiniment ces images dans votre tête, vous accepteriez n'importe quelles conditions pour vous souvenirs à cet instant précis de la sensation de bonheur qui fait chavirer votre cœur.

"- Tu pourrais nous présenter au moins.

Une voix que je ne connaissais pas s'approcha de nous. Jacob me reposa par terre.

- Oh salut les gars.

Trois garçons se dirigeaient vers nous.

- Euh...Rachel tu te souviennes d'Embry et Quil.

C'était de très bons amis à mon frère ils étaient toujours ensemble étant petit.

- Oui bien sûr comment ça va ?

Je les serrais contre moi.

- Bien et toi.

- Je vais très bien.

- On est content de te revoir.

Mon frère se tourna vers son troisième ami que je ne connaissais pas.

- Rachel je te présente Paul. Paul ma sœur Rachel.

J'avais l'impression que Jacob et ses amis se ressemblaient tous. Grand, musclé, le teint halé, cheveux noir...Mais Paul avait quelque chose de plus, c'était peut être mon imagination mais il avait se côté rebelle et torturé, à la fois fort et sensible. Il était très beau, ses yeux me fascinaient, ils étaient brun mais avec le soleil ils avaient l'air de brillaient comme de l'or. Je me sentis soudain très petite, son regard me transperçait comme s'il essayait de voir au plus profond de moi. Il me tendit la main pour me saluer. Je la saisis et au contact de sa peau mon corps s'enflamma. Oh calme-toi ma petite Rachel. Mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à ces adolescentes de 15 ans qui s'emballent pour un rien quand il s'agit d'un garçon. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette pensée et je repris très vite le contrôle afin de faire bonne figure face aux amis de mon frère.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Il hésita avant de répondre comme s'il cherchait les mots appropriés.

- Moi aussi.

Jacob se racla la gorge.

- Bon faut qu'on y aille, euh je vous vois ce soir.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Un feu de camp ça te dis ? A moins que tu ne veuille passer ta soirée avec des écrivains mort et des philosophes poussiéreux.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Hé c'est toi le génie, la fille Black sérieuse et responsable, un brin...

- Fais attention à ce que tu va dire.

- Bon à ce soir les gars."

Ses amis riraient, sauf Paul qui continuait à me regarder. Je lui souriais avant de repartir vers la maison avec Jacob.

L'idée d'un feu de camp me réjouissait même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas repousser mes révisions encore bien longtemps. J'avais très envie de partager ce moment avec mon frère et ses amis. A ce moment là les yeux de Paul apparurent dans un coin de ma tête mais je bornais à me dire que ça n'avait rien à voir.


	7. Chapter 7 s'imprégner

Chapitre 7 s'imprégner

(Point de vue de Paul)

Coluche a dit = On croit que les rêves, c'est fait pour se réaliser. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : c'est que c'est fait pour être rêvé.

La cannelle et la muscade, c'est avec ce parfum que je m'étais endormi. Il m'a poursuivi dans mon rêve d'ailleurs. Comme un mélange magique venu d'Asie. Et ce matin je me réveillais avec un mélange de framboise et de menthe qui me chatouillait les narines.

Je me levai agacés par ces parfums qui débarquaient de nulle part. Je pris une douche et m'[a=.]habillais[/a] puis je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère était déjà partie. Elle travaillait au lycée comme agent d'entretient.

Après avoir engloutis plusieurs brioches je partis rejoindre Embry et Quil sur la plage, il fallait qu'on prépare le terrain pour le feu de camp de ce soir.

Ces deux abrutis n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler et de faire les imbéciles avec des bûches de bois.

"- Vous avez pas bientôt fini oui, on dirait des gamins de 16 ans.

- Paul, aux dernières nouvelles on a 16 ans.

Ils recommencèrent à s'amusaient.

- Vous voulez que je m'en mêle.

- Chiche.

Embry sortis un billet de sa poche.

- 10 $ sur Quil.

Quil s'abaissa prêt à me sauter dessus. Si l'issu de cette journée c'était de se faire remonter les bretelles par Sam parce qu'on n'arrivait pas se tenir correctement plus de 5 min alors ouais j'étai partant. Après tout à quoi ça sert d'être un loup garou si on ne peut pas profiter de notre force comme on veut. Je commençais à grogner.

- Ok 10$ sur Quil et euh...attendez les mecs je n'ai pas assez de monnaie...euh ok 5 cents sur Paul. Désolé vieux j'ai que ça."

Soudain on entendit un éclat de rire. Un rire comme j'en avais encore jamais entendue. Clair et mélodieux. On se retourna pour voir d'où ça venait.

"- Hé c'est Jake.

- Ouais il a l'air en bonne compagnie.

On se dirigea vers notre petit frère.

- Tu pourrais nous présentais au moins.

Jacob reposa à terre la jeune fille qu'il tenait précédemment dans les bras.

- Oh salut les gars.

Et c'est là que ma vie changea. Elle bascula comme jamais je ne mis serais attendu. Les nuages recouvrant ma vie se dissipèrent en un rien de temps. Le voile que j'avais devant les yeux depuis 22 ans se déchira pour laisser apparaître un soleil éclatant. Mon cœur chercha un rythme nouveau.

- Euh...Rachel tu te souviens d'Embry et Quil.

- Oui bien sûr comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi.

- Je vais très bien.

- On est content de te revoir.

Jacob se tourna vers moi, je savais qu'il avait compris, il eut le tac de ne rien dire.

- Rachel je te présente Paul. Paul ma sœur Rachel.

C'est là que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pour la première fois, des yeux bruns magnifiques. A cet instant j'eux l'impression que tout se figea autour de moi. Une chaleur intense envahit mon corps. Comme une flamme rougeoyante. J'avais l'impression que soudain j'avais été littéralement coupé du monde. Mais moi je restais là et elle aussi. Comme attaché à un point central par des millions de ficelles plus solide les unes que les autres. L'imprégnation est un phénomène réel, fort et puissant, quelque chose qui vous transporte et vous bouleverse. Je compris instantanément que Rachel venait de changer ma vie à tout jamais, mais si moi je l'acceptais en serait-il de même pour elle ? Je lui tendis la main pour la saluer. Sa petite main glissa délicatement dans la mienne. Sa peau tiède s'enflamma au contact de la chaleur que je dégageais. Je ressentis son frisson comme si c'était moi qui tremblais. Son cœur s'emballa et mon rythme cardiaque se cala sur le sien. Elle me souria, un sourire capable de mettre le monde à ses pieds.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

J'aurais pus lui dire tellement de choses mais comment fait-on quand le coup de foudre s'abat si soudainement ? Que dit-on ?

- Moi aussi.

J'aurais pu passer des jours entier à la contempler mais Jacob rompit se lien.

- Bon faut qu'on y aille, euh je vous vois ce soir. Un feu de camp ça te dis ? A moins que tu ne veuille passer ta soirée avec des écrivains mort et des philosophes poussiéreux.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Hé c'est toi le génie, la fille Black sérieuse et responsable, un brin...

- Fais attention à ce que tu va dire.

- Bon à ce soir les gars."

J'avais complètement oublié le feu de camp. J'entendais son cœur s'éloigner. J'aurais voulu courir après elle afin de m'assurer qu'elle me reviendrait. Embry interrompis mes réflexions.

"- La sœur de Jacob Black, ben bravo.

Quil me tapota sur l'épaule.

- Rassure toi tu vas la revoir très vite."

Comment les choses doivent se dérouler une fois que l'on rencontre la personne idéale ? Moi qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, comment fait-on pour être à la hauteur d'une personne aussi extraordinaire ?

Parce que Rachel est une personne extraordinaire. Belle, intelligente, brillante...Parfaite. Moi non seulement je suis un loup garou mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Comment pourrais-je la rendre heureuse ?

Mais toutes ces réflexions sont inutiles pour l'instant. Après tout mon cher Paul, tu ne sais même pas si elle veut de toi.


	8. Chapter 8 se sentir sale

Chapitre 8 = se sentir sale

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Paul et moi avions été dans le même lycée pendant 4 ans et pourtant on se s'était jamais présenté l'un à l'autre, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. Rien.

Aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une envie s'était d'apprendre à le connaitre. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rachel ?

J'avais accepté l'invitation de mon frère avec plaisir, je voulais profiter de cette soirée avant de commencer mes révisions.

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, j'avais avalé un sandwich pour le déjeuner et je m'étais installer sur la terrasse pour lire un livre commencer à Princeton.

The reader de Bernhard Schlink.

J'étais tellement concentré sur l'histoire que je n'entendis même pas mon portable sonner. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil commençait à décliner que je m'aperçus que quelqu'un avait tenté de me joindre.

J'écoutais mon message en remontant les escaliers. Arrivé au pallier une angoisse s'empara de moi et ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

La personne me demander de le rappeler de toute urgence. Ce qui je fis.

"- Oui bonsoir, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais vous m'avez laissé un message aujourd'hui. Oui j'attends merci.

On me passa une autre personne qui me demanda mon nom et mon prénom ainsi que ma date de naissance.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

...

- Non euh je ne suis pas à New York...je suis rentré chez moi prés de Seattle.

...

- Oui d'accord je le ferais merci au revoir."

Je n'arrivais pas à croie ce que je venais d'entendre.

Radji Lanrey a écrit = L'infidélité n'a pas de prix, elle n'a que des conséquences.

Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour le feu de camp, je pris et douche et m'[a=.]habillais[/a].

Après avoir embrassé mon père je sortis dans la nuit encore sonné de ce que je venais d'apprendre. La plage était à quelques mètres de chez moi. Le soleil laissait une grande trainée dorée sur le ciel bleu de [a=.]Forks[/a]. Le feu de camp brûlait déjà et apparemment il ne manquait plus que moi.

Jacob me serra contre lui et Paul m'adressa un très beau sourire. J'y répondis sans grande conviction. Mon frère me présenta Sam et sa fiancée Emily, Jared et sa petite amie Kim. Il y avait aussi Embry et Quil qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Claire qui est la nièce d'Emily âgée de 2 ans. Et il y avait aussi Seth et sa sœur Leah qui me saute littéralement au cou.

"- Oh Rachel s'est génial que tu sois là. On pourrait aller se promener à Port Angeles samedi qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Leah se retourna vers Emily et Kim pour leur demander si elles voulaient nous accompagner. Jake me regarda.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui j'ai juste un peu abusé des écrivains morts et des philosophes poussiéreux."

Tout le monde s'installa autour du feu et parla de choses et d'autres. Il y avait à manger pour un régiment. Des saucisses, des merguez, des marshmallow, des chips...Tout ce qui est bon pour le cholestérol. Moi je ne pouvais rien avaler. Je contempler les flammes rougeoyantes diffusaient par le feu. J'avais l'impression d'être coupé du reste du monde. Physiquement j'étais là mais mon esprit semblait si loin. Leah me ramena soudain à la réalité.

"- Alors c'était comment Princeton ?

- Oh euh c'était chouette.

- Chouette ? C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi, tiens ta colocataire était bien, ça doit pas être évident de partager sa chambre avec une parfaite inconnue.

-Oui elle était génial on a partagé plein de chose toutes les deux, en fait je crois qu'on a tout partagé.

Mon ton ironique passa inaperçu.

- Et les garçons ? Mignons ?

- L'avantage d'une fac comme Princeton c'est que tu as l'embarras du choix. Intello joueur d'échec, fils papa pleins aux as, beau gosse joueur de basket. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire ta sélection.

- Je suis sûr que tu as choisi le joueur d'échec.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. J'allais répliquer mais mes yeux rencontrèrent un visage qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

- C'est pas vrai dites moi que je rêve.

Jacob s'inquiéta de la tête que je faisais.

- Rachel ?

- Reste en dehors de ça compris."

Je me relevais de la couverture sur laquelle j'étais installée. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte au col sur un jean. Il était toujours aussi classe, toujours aussi beau. Mais l'admiration que j'aurais du éprouver pour lui laissa place à un dégout.

Il s'avança vers moi.

"- Bonsoir Rachel.

Il attendit ma réponse tout en me fixant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il soupira.

- Je voudrais te parler. Je voudrais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

- M'expliquer quoi ? QUE TU ES UN ENFOIRE. Ne te donne pas cette peine je le sais déjà.

- Rachel s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne l'ai pas prémédité. Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin. Crois-moi, je...C'était un accident.

- Un accident ? TU L'AS SAUTE PAR ACCIDENT ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type. Tu n'étais pas ivre, elle ne t'as pas drogué non plus et à mon humble avis elle ne t'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour te pousser dans son lit. TU LE VOULAIS, C'ETAIT TON CHOIX RYAN.

- Tu veux me faire avouer ma culpabilité c'est ça. Bien. Très bien, c'est vrai tu as raison je t'ai trompé, je me suis conduit comme un salaud c'est vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas tout me mettre sur le dos Rachel, tu as ta part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

- Quoi ? Quelle responsabilité ?

- Réfléchis une seconde si tu n'avais été sans arrêt dans tes foutus bouquins, si tu n'avais été constamment fourré à la bibliothèque ou au musée, si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à moi et à ce que j'attendais de toi, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été voir ailleurs.

Ma gorge me faisait mal, mes yeux me brûlait, je ne voulais pas pleurer pas maintenant.

- Et ça t'aurais tué de m'en parler ? Comment tu voulais que je le sache ? Il fallait que je devine c'est ça ?

- Mais quand ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu t'en parler ? Tu n'étais jamais là ?

- C'est vraiment bas de dire ça. Je te rappel que si je suis venu à Princeton au premier abord c'est pour terminer mes études et devenir enseignante. Pas pour me pavaner dans les fêtes étudiantes ou dans les couloirs de la fac aux bras du capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Je ne suis pas une pom pom girl siliconée et superficielle qui fait office de potiche auprès du don juan de service. Tu as accordé de l'importance à ça ?

- Et toi tu as accordé de l'importance à notre histoire ? La dernière fois qu'on a eu une véritable conversation c'était quand Rachel ? La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de nous ? Tu te rappel ? Moi non, ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, ça fait des semaines que tu te contente de ma présence sans réellement me voir. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne te suffis plus c'est ça ?

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça alors que c'est toi qui viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec la première pétasse venue ? T'es vraiment gonflé.

- Oh arrête un peu ton cirque, le fond du problème ce n'est pas Karen c'est toi et ta faculté à ignorer les choses importante. Tu étais importante pour moi Rachel et je...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as trompé parce que je compte beaucoup pour toi. C'était pour quoi exactement pour me faire réagir ?

- Est-ce que ça à marché ?

- Dis-moi que je rêve.

Je me retournais pour partir mais la conversation n'était apparemment pas finie.

- Rachel non attends je suis désolé.

- Tu m'as trompé et c'est de ma faute. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a comme une erreur dans l'énoncé ?

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes.

- Je te demande pardon, écoute on ne pourrait pas oublier toute cette histoire et recommencez, je t'aime et je...

Ma main gifla sa joue avec toute la force qu'il me restait.

- Ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu m'aime pas après ce qui c'est passé. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident. Karen ne signifie rien pour moi.

- Et celle d'avant ?

Il me regarda avec surprise.

- Il n'y a eu que Karen je te le jure.

- Ok dans ce cas c'est moi qui mens c'est ça. Si tu dis la vérité et qu'il n'y a eu que Karen. C'est forcément moi qui raconte des bêtises et dans ce cas ça fait de moi la trainée de Princeton c'est ça ?

- Rachel de quoi tu parles ?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble depuis 4 semaines, je n'ai jamais jamais jamais eu d'autre homme dans ma vie à part toi et tu m'as trompé avec ma colocataire il y 3 jours. Alors explique-moi comment tu as fait pour me refiler des chlamydiae.

Paul s'avança vers Ryan mais je lui attrapais la main pour le retenir. Il se recula derrière moi sans lâcher ma main.

- Je ne sais pas ce que me fait le plus mal. De savoir que tu m'as trompé plus d'une fois ou de savoir que n'a même pas pris la peine de te protéger.

Mes larmes coulaient sans s'interrompre maintenant.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens sale. Tu n'as jamais pensé aux conséquences de ce que tu faisais. Bon sang Ryan tu ne te rends pas compte, ça aurait pus être plus grave que ça... Je me trompe ou ça te laisse froid ?

- J'n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, je te le jure devant Dieu. Je t'aimais Rachel...je....

- Arrête, par pitié arrête avec tes mots, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour...Tu me donne envie de vomir.

J'essuyais mes yeux. Je me rendis compte que j'avais relâchais Paul.

- Tu devrais t'en aller.

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus.

- Ryan ?

Il me regarda.

- Tu devrais appeler Karen pur lui dire que tu viens de lui refiler une MST."

Ryan disparu dans la nuit. Soudain je me sentis fatigué, tellement épuisé par la conversation que je venais d'avoir que mes jambes m'abandonnèrent. Jacob me rattrapa.

"- Je vais te ramener à la maison.

- Non reste avec tes amis, je m'en veux d'avoir gâché votre soirée.

Leah s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma tempe.

- On en aura d'autre.

Puis elle s'adressa à Jake.

- On doit terminer les merguez, Paul doit se lever demain il a qu'à la ramener."

Jacob lui adressa un sourire inquisiteur mais ne prononça plus un mot. Il échangea ensuite un regard prononcé avec Paul. Je n'arrivai à comprendre leur sous entendus muet.

Quelques instants plus tard, Paul marchait à mes côtés dans les bois afin de me ramener à la maison. Un frisson me parcourus. La nuit était très fraîche.

"- Tiens.

Paul avait retiré sa veste et me la tendit. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il l'a déposa sur mes épaules.

- Merci."

Nous étions arrivés chez moi. Tout était éteint, mon père dormait sûrement.

"- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui...je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je retirais la veste et lui l'a tendit.

- Garde là connaissant Leah elle va organiser un autre feu de camp demain. Tu me l'a rendra à ce moment là.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Je t'en pris. Bonne nuit Rachel.

Alors sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi ni comment je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit."

Cette nuit là, j'ai délibérément laissé ma fenêtre ouverte afin d'avoir une excuse pour m'endormir dans la veste de Paul. Son odeur me berça afin de trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil paisible dans lequel je sentais ses bras chaud me protéger.


	9. Chapter 9 première nuit

Chapitre 9 = première nuit

(Point de vue de Paul)

J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas exploser et lui arracher la tête à cet abruti. Non seulement il l'avait trompé, deux fois mais en plus il l'avait salis.

Marc Aurèle a dit = Les effets de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que les causes.

Emily m'a sortis cette phrase le jour où j'ai failli égorger un automobiliste qui a failli nous écraser alors qu'on sortait du restaurant, on venait de fêter l'anniversaire de Sam.

A l'époque je trouvais cette phrase débile. Aujourd'hui je commence à la comprendre petit à petit.

J'étais en colère contre Ryan parce qu'il avait blessé Rachel, à cet instant j'aurais pu le tuer. Mais Rachel ma rattraper à temps. Elle n'aurait certainement pas approuvé si j'avais déchiqueté son ex petit ami. Sa petite main froide s'étais glissé dans la mienne pour m'éviter de commettre une grosse erreur.

L'effet de ma colère n'aurait pas trouvé d'excuse aux yeux de Rachel j'en suis sûr. Elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas comprise. Elle aurait été beaucoup plus grave que l'erreur de Ryan.

Il y a encore quelques jours je n'aurais pas raisonné de cette façon, j'aurais attaqué Ryan sans rien dire de plus. Ou alors je n'aurais rien fait, je ne serais pas intervenu dans leur dispute, j'aurais laissé couler.

Rachel représentait tellement de choses pour moi. Seulement après ce qu'elle venait de vivre je ne me voyais pas lui annoncer que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle me quitte.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Leah avait été exemplaire pour une fois. Elle avait fait comprendre à Jake que je devais passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes. Il m'avait lancé un regard noir, pas de désapprobation mais de mise en garde, genre fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal ou tu risque de courir avec une patte en moins.

Elle ne disait pas un mot. Elle marchait en regardant le sol. Son cœur battait faiblement comme si elle s'était délibérément mise en veille pour oublier cette soirée. Puis elle frissonna de froid. Je retirais ma veste pour lui l'a donné. Elle voulut protester mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, ma veste se trouvait déjà sur ses épaules. Elle me remercia et ne dis plus un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée chez elle.

"- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui...je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle me rendit ma veste mais je voulais qu'elle la garde, indirectement je voulais qu'elle s'imprègne de son odeur. Même si je la connaissais par cœur. Maintenant je savais d'où provenais la cannelle et la muscade, la framboise et la menthe. Et je suis sûr que j'en découvrirais encore d'autre.

- Garde là connaissant Leah elle va organiser un autre feu de camp demain. Tu me l'a rendra à ce moment là.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Je t'en pris. Bonne nuit Rachel.

A ce moment le monde s'arrêta de tourner, elle s'approcha de moi et avec une délicatesse infinie, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Cette partie de ma peau s'enflamma à son contact, un frisson parcourus mon corps et cette sensation déclencha au fond de mon cœur des millions de décharges électriques. Ses lèvres si douces me quittèrent.

- Bonne nuit."

Elle se retourna et rentra chez elle.

Quelques instants plus tard je me retrouvais chez moi dans un état second. Ma mère s'était endormie sur le canapé. Je la recouvris d'une couverture et montait me coucher. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, les yeux de Rachel me hantaient. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me manquait. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il y avait encore tant d'épreuve à surmonter. Rachel ne savait rien des loups garous et tôt ou tard elle apprendrait la vérité, l'accepterait-elle ? Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

La nuit était sombre et fraîche, mon réveil indiquait minuit passé et pourtant je ne dormais toujours pas. Je devais travailler demain, super. Je me levai et commençais à tourner en rond dans ma chambre puis finalement je sautais par la fenêtre. Une petite promenade me fatiguerais peut être assez pour que je puisse dormir.

Seulement une fois transformée mes pas me menèrent directement à Rachel. Je me tenais devant la façade nord de sa maison, sa fenêtre était ouverte. J'espérais que Jake ne sentirais pas ma présence. Je me retransformais en humain et grimpais à l'arbre. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Ce n'était pas correct. Mais je voulais juste l'apercevoir un instant. Histoire de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais sa chambre était plongé dans le noir, de l'arbre on ne voyait rien, je percevais nettement le son des battements de son cœur, j'entendais sa respiration régulière mais je ne la voyais pas.

Je me glissais doucement dans sa chambre. Comme pour me filer un coup de pouce les nuages se dissipèrent et les rayons de la lune éclairèrent la pièce. Rachel dormait paisiblement, elle affichait un mince sourire sur son visage. Elle était sur son lit, elle portait un simple pantalon de nuit et...

MA VESTE...RACHEL DORMAIT AVEC MA VESTE.

La surprise laissa place à un plaisir qui fit chavirer mon cœur. J'aurais voulu me rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

Vous savez que vous aimez quelqu'un lorsque vous pouvez rester toute la nuit à le regarder dormir sereinement.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pas une fois je ne l'ai quitté du regard. Elle était belle, envoutante et tellement importante. Je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait exactement au même rythme que le sien.

Le soleil se leva et je savais que je devrais bientôt la quitter pour aller travailler mais je savais que je l'a retrouverais bientôt. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et caressais sa joue très doucement pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille. Après un dernier regard je sautais par la fenêtre pour m'en allait.

"- Si tu recommences ça je met des clous à la fenêtre.

- Tiens salut Jake.

- Par pitié enlève se sourire mielleux de ton visage ça ne te vas pas du tout.

- Excuse moi je voulais juste...

- Passé la nuit à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ?

- Non mais Rachel a...

- Je sais qu'elle a vécu des choses difficiles ces dernier temps mais je ne vais pas lui faire de mal je t'assure, malgré mon mauvais caractère je serais incapable de la blesser. Et si tu as peur que je lui parle de notre secret rassure toi je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il sembla quelque peu rassuré. Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

- Fais attention à tes pattes Paul.

- Même pas peur gamin."

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit mais je ne ressentais aucune fatigue. Est pour une fois j'allais travailler le cœur léger.


	10. Chapter 10 être trompée

Chapitre 10 = être trompée

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Ma journée s'annonçait bien malgré l'horrible soirée d'hier. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait un scandale devant les amis de mon frère même s'ils ne m'en tenaient pas rigueur

Malgré tout ça ne s'était pas trop mal fini. Paul m'avait raccompagné chez moi et la sensation de sa peau sur mes lèvres m'a alors poursuivie dans mon sommeil. L'odeur de sa veste m'avait aidé à m'endormir. Son odeur. Fraîche et boisée. J'avais très envie de le revoir. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer cette soudaine attirance que j'avais à son égard.

Mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent là. Leah, Emily, Kim et la petite Claire m'attendaient devant chez moi afin de profiter d'une journée entre fille à Port Angeles. Je les appréciais beaucoup.

Une fois arrivée nous avons fait presque toutes les boutiques de la ville. Puis nous fîmes un arrêt dans un magasin d'enfant pour Claire, dans une boutique de lingerie pour Emily, un disquaire pour Leah et bien sûr une librairie pour moi.

Il y avait un nouveau restaurant italien en ville, c'est là que nous avons profité de notre pause déjeuner. On riait pour divers sujets quand mon téléphone sonna et plomba soudain l'ambiance. Après avoir raccroché Emily me questionna.

"- Rachel tout va bien ?

- Oui c'était mon médecin de Seattle il voulait juste me confirmer mon rendez vous pour lundi. C'est tout. Bon si on reprenait notre conversation.

- Tu sais tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec nous.

- Je sais mais ça va. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet je me sens stupide, j'ai l'impression d'être une idiote qui s'est laissé berner par de belles paroles. Je me sens si sale.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Mais je les refoulais. Emily se leva et m'enlaça tendrement.

- Je me dis que tout ça ne serais jamais arrivé si j'avais fais plus attention. D'habitude je suis très responsable et sérieuse et là j'ai le sentiment d'avoir tout fait de travers et tout ça pour un garçon, c'est complètement idiot. Comme si tout d'un coup je ressemblais à ses groupies, ses pom pom girls qui le suivaient partout.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me rassura Leah, tu pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'intègre.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'aller seule à ce rendez vous.

- C'est gentil Emily mais ça va aller. Après tout ce n'est pas si grave, mon médecin doit juste me faire ne ordonnance pour des antibiotiques adaptés. C'est tout.

- Ok mais si tu change d'avis appel moi.

- Merci."

L'après midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur, nous étions au parc pour enfant, Claire s'y amusait beaucoup. Cette petite fille était vraiment adorable. Mais en courant pour attraper un papillon, Claire dérapa sur les graviers et s'écorcha le genou. Elle pleura beaucoup, la plaie n'était pas profonde et heureusement Emily avait apporté une trousse d'urgence. Quelques minutes plus tard Claire recommençait à courir. Leah eu pourtant une remarque que je ne compris pas.

"- Quil va hurler.

- C'est un accident, lui répondit Emily, les enfants s'écorchent les genoux au moins deux fois par semaine.

- Mouais mais tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à me déposer chez moi avant de rentrer chez toi. J'ai pas envie de manger avec une paille ce soir."

Le sujet ne fut pas plus approfondie, apparemment j'étais la seule à ne pas comprendre, Kim riait. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de Quil dans cette histoire après tout si quelqu'un devait faire une remarque concernant le genou de Claire s'était ses parents. Non ?

Finalement la journée se termina et nous reprîmes la route pour Forks et pour la Push. Emily me redéposa à la maison non sans m'avoir rappelé qu'un nouveau feu de camp était organisé ce soir.

Si ma journée s'était agréablement bien passée ma soirée semblait devoir mal commencer.

Au beau milieu de mon salon se trouvait une personne que je me refusais de voir depuis trois jours et pourtant elle était bien là. Karen, ma colocataire, ma meilleure amie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle était censé être.

A travers la vitre du salon, je voyais distinctement mon père et mon frère dans le jardin derrière la maison.

"- Bonjour Rachel.

Je ne lui répondis pas, elle me regarda jouant avec ses doigts comme pour chercher correctement ses mots.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois...Quand tu t'es enfui ce soir là j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu m'as échappé. Où étais tu ?

- J'ai dormi sur le canapé de la bibliothèque en attendant de pouvoir prendre l'avion. Cette nuit là j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel ma meilleure amie s'envoyait en l'air avec mon petit ami. Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- Rachel...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant t'aurais pas pu attendre un peu non il a fallu que tu le fasses alors que j'avais énormément de choses à régler.

- Rachel je suis vraiment désolé...Je ne voulais pas faire ça je suis amoureuse de John c'est juste que...

- John tiens je le connais pas celui là. La semaine dernier c'était Andrew, là c'est John et dans 15 jours ce sera qui ? Hein ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, pas après tout ce qu'on a partagé.

- Mais justement c'était pour t'ouvrir les yeux.

- M'ouvrir les yeux ? Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? M'ouvrir les yeux sur mon copain ? Mon copain. A moi. Il était à moi.

Ce que je venais de dire était ridicule, je savais très bien que notre histoire avec Ryan était finie depuis un moment mais c'était pour le principe, je voulais qu'elle souffre comme moi je souffrais en cet instant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, quand il est partis pour Dallas, tu m'as clairement avoué qu'il ne t'avait pas tellement manqué et...

C'était la vérité je le savais mais ma colère je ne pouvais la contrôler, je m'étais fait avoir, par trop de monde, alors sans vraiment comprendre comment, je giflais Karen de toutes mes forces.

- Là tu vas trop loin je t'interdis de déformer mes propos pour soulager ta conscience. Tu n'es qu'une traitresse et une menteuse, une trainée et une hypocrite voilà ce que tu es et tu le sais très bien.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris avec une telle force qu'elle calqua contre le meuble de la cuisine.

- Dégage de chez moi en vitesse. Dehors tu entends. DEHORS !!!"

Karen s'en alla s'en un regard en arrière. Mon frère réapparu par la porte de derrière et sans un mot je courus dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer.

Khalil Gibran a dit = La tristesse est un mur élevé entre deux jardins.

J'étais triste parce que d'une certaine manière ce qu'avait dit Karen était juste mais d'un autre côté c'était moi la fille trompée. Même si mon couple avec Ryan battait de l'aile. Je me sentais trahie par ma meilleure amie, celle à qui j'aurais confié n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui que me restait-il ?

Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ces 4 dernières années avais-je réellement tout gâché en sortant avec quelqu'un si différent de moi ? Où me suis-je borné à essayer de changer de personnalité ? Je voulais être plus extravertie, on disait souvent de moi que j'étais coincée. Indirectement j'avais voulu me montrer à la hauteur de la réputation de Princeton sérieuse mais pas trop. Un petit brin de folie dans un cerveau de génie.

Mais aujourd'hui tout foutait le camp. Tout m'échappait. Je n'arrivais à comprendre ce que je faisais de travers. Mais peut être que la solution est simple finalement.

Je m'appelle Rachel Black, petit génie au cerveau bien remplie. Sérieuse, raisonnable, intelligente...En un mot coincée.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je repris mon livre et mon bloc note après avoir envoyé un message à Leah pour lui dire de ne pas compter sur moi pour le feu de camp.


	11. Chapter 11 une nuit à la plage

Chapitre 11 = une nuit à la plage

(Point de vue de Paul)

Tout le monde était réuni sur la plage. Le feu brûlait doucement. Emily était arrivée avec Claire dans les bras un petit pansement sur le genou. Et bien évidemment ça n'a pas échappé à Quil qui s'est rendu malade parce qu'avant l'âge de 10 ans les enfants ne devraient pas avoir accès au parc à jeu, trop dangereux à son gout. Claire passa des bras de sa tante à celui de son protecteur en affichant un magnifique sourire à croire qu'elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée.

Quil se calma un peu quand Sam lasse d'entendre ses jérémiades grogna pour le faire taire. Ceci étant il était mal placé pour parler la dernière fois, Emily c'était brûlait en sortant un plat du four, à ce moment là on a bien cru que Sam appellerait médecins sans frontières pour lui faire son pansement. Non mais franchement.

J'étais contente qu'un nouveau feu de camp soit organisé j'avais hâte de revoir Rachel, seulement mon engouement laissa place à une réelle déception quand Jacob débarqua seul. Je ne voulais pas laisser entrevoir mes sentiments, ça ne faisait pas partie de ma personnalité seulement depuis que Rachel était entrée dans ma vie j'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable. Chose dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Avant que Jake ai pu nous expliquer l'absence de sa sœur, celle ci envoya un message à Leah pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait.

Leah tourna son regard incrédule vers Jacob.

"- Elle s'est disputé avec Karen, elle...euh...elle s'est enfermé à clés dans sa chambre, elle a même verrouillé la fenêtre, elle ne veut voir personne, elle dit qu'elle doit réviser pour ses prochains examens.

Leah sembla contrariée à cette idée.

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule ce n'est pas en se coupant du monde qu'elle va réussir à oublier toute cette histoire.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit pendant le déjeuner.

- Quoi ?

Jacob sembla soudain inquiet. C'est Kim qui répondit.

- Elle a dit que si elle avait fait plus attention tout ça ne serais jamais arrivée, elle a l'impression d'avoir changé et pas dans le bon sens, étant donné que d'habitude elle est responsable et euh...sérieuse je crois que c'est ça qu'elle a dit.

Après s'être assis prés du feu Jacob se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en elle et qu'elle ne sortait pas beaucoup alors là c'est foutu. Elle ne sortira de sa chambre que pour manger. Elle ne va plus vouloir quitter ses bouquins maintenant.

Emily lui serra le bras.

- Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps ça va aller."

L'ambiance était loin d'être à la fête.

Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire pour apaiser sa peine. Mais rien de concret ne me venait à l'esprit. J'avais envie de la voir mais je ne pouvais pas grimper à sa fenêtre et d'après son frère elle ne voulait voir personne. Alors je ne pouvais décemment pas frapper à la porte et demander à son père de me laisser monter dans sa chambre.

Il était minuit passé et tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Moi j'étais encore sur la plage allongé sur le sable.

Vous avez déjà observé les étoiles plusieurs heures d'affilées ? A force vous semblez percevoir des formes que ne soupçonniez pas jusque là.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je n'entendis pas les petits pas qui se rapprochaient de moi. Mes yeux étaient fermés. Mais une odeur s'insinua dans mes narines, une odeur que je connaissais par cœur, son odeur. Un mélange de cannelle et de muscade. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais. Rachel se tenait sur le bord de la plage. La lune éclairait son visage. Elle regardait la mer s'agitait sous le vent.

Je la rejoignis.

"- Rachel ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

- J'n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais apparemment je ne suis pas la seule

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle souria.

- Oh tu sais y a pas grand chose à dire, Princeton est peut être une bonne fac mais franchement j'aurais du m'abstenir, finalement je me dis que la fac de Seattle n'aurait pas été un si mauvais choix.

- Tu ne devrais pas regretter tout ce qui c'est passé là bas.

Elle me regarda surprise par ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Tu ne serais pas revenu dans le cas contraire. Et laisse-moi te dire que ton frère et ton père sont vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour.

Elle soupira.

- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là seulement...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya en baissa la tête. Je me rapprochais d'elle, je ne voulais l'effrayer en fait je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle, j'avais tellement besoin de sa présence dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je voulus lui relever la tête mais j'arrêtais mon geste à mi chemin, j'avais peur de la toucher.

- Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

- Ne te rends pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé avec Ryan. Tu...Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça Rachel. Tu as la vie devant toi pour vivre une histoire à la hauteur de tes attentes. Ne gâche pas tout sous prétexte que ton ex petit ami t'as fait du mal, même si c'est dur ne t'arrête pas ça. Parce que si tu fais ça, tu risque de te réveiller à 90 ans devant ta fenêtre avec un livre à la main, seule.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- La soirée était bien ?

- Il ne manquait que toi pour que ce soit parfait.

- Décidemment j'ai le chique pour gâcher vos réunions entre amis.

- Non c'est juste que tu devrais te décider à profiter d'une de ses soirées. Si tu te laissais aller je suis sûr que ça te plairais.

Elle se retourna pour regarder les remous de l'eau. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquer un détail qui jusqu'à maintenant m'avait échappé. Rachel portait ma veste.

- Je devrais penser à m'en acheter une autre.

Elle me regarda ne comprenant apparemment pas ma réplique. Mais dès qu'elle vit que je regardais ma veste elle souria.

- Je voulais te la rendre en venant ce soir mais...euh...tiens.

Elle la retira et me la tendis. La nuit était très fraîche, aussitôt après s'être découverte elle frissonna.

- Garde là. Tu vas attraper froid.

Mais elle continuait de me la tendre.

- Rachel garde là. Je...je voudrais que tu la garde. Si jamais tu dois rentrer à NY tu auras un petit souvenir de moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette phrase était sortie de ma bouche, je regardais le sol ne sachant comment rattraper ça.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta veste pour me souvenir de toi.

Je relevais la tête vers elle. Elle m'attrapa le bras.

- Tu veux bien rester sur la plage avec moi encore un petit moment.

- Bien sûr."

Rachel et moi étions assis prés du tronc d'arbre en fasse du tas de bois où brûlait le feu il a quelques heures auparavant.

"- Tu veux que je le rallume.

- Non.

Elle me tenait toujours par le bras. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu vois ça me donne une excuse pour être plus près de toi.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, elle sembla s'en apercevoir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de trouver quelque chose à dire. Et tu n'es pas obligé de rester prés de moi non plus.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se cala contre mon torse, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Sans même y réfléchir j'embrassais le sommet de son crâne.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune obligation mais...j'ai envie de partager ça avec toi. Plus que tu ne le pense."

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Rachel s'endormit dans mes bras. Une de ses mains était prés de son visage. L'autre tenait fermement mon tee shirt comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole.

J'aurais pu rester indéfiniment comme ça. La regarder dormir. L'entendre respirer. Sentir son odeur s'imprégner de chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Même si j'avais peur de la suite, même si j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait d'une véritable relation, relation que je n'avais jamais vécu sérieusement, je voulais au moins essayer.

Je ne voulais pas la réveiller mais son frère allait me massacrer s'il venait à apprendre que sa sœur s'était échappée de chez elle pour finir dans les bras d'un loup garou.

Ma tête se pencha vers elle. Mon nez glissa dans ses cheveux. Puis vers son oreille.

"- Rachel...réveille toi, il fait jour.

Elle releva la tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. De cette manière son nez se retrouva près du mien.

- D'habitude le dimanche c'est grasse matinée.

- Oui dans ton lit pas sur la plage. Tu devrais rentrer.

Elle se redressa et me regarda.

- Merci d'être rester avec moi et merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

- Pas de problème, si t'as besoin n'hésite pas. Viens je te ramène."

Rachel marchait à mes côtés, je l'aurais volontiers prise dans mes bras mais je ne voulais rien brusquer et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle venait de passer la nuit dans mes bras que tout était évident.

Nous étions arrivés chez elle. Tout le monde dormait apparemment. Elle se retourna vers moi.

"- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas la récupérer ?

- Non, je voudrais qu'elle soit à toi.

Elle se rapprocha de moi. Et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer et pour l'instant je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est peut être insensé venant de la part d'une fille aussi réfléchis que moi et peut être que je le regretterais mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche..."

Elle se glissa sur la point des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un feu d'artifice se déclencha en moi. Des millions de feux d'artifice c'était comme une fête nationale en plein milieu de mon cœur. Une de mes mains se glissa dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de son dos pour la rapprocher de moi. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure et son haleine se mêla à la mienne. Ce baiser je l'avais imaginé des millions de fois depuis ma rencontre avec elle. Mais dans mon imagination il était loin d'être significatif. Ce baiser, maintenant était parfait. Elle était parfaite. Je sais au fond de moi que rien n'est simple dans notre histoire. Rachel a beaucoup souffert et moi je ne suis peut être pas le petit ami idéal. Un loup garou, cette vérité elle ne la connaissait pas encore. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle l'apprendrait ?

Son souffle était court quand elle se détacha de moi.

"- Je ferais mieux de filer maintenant.

- Oui tu devrais.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers moi une dernière fois.

- Paul ?

- Oui ?

- Euh...je...

- Vas te reposer je t'appellerais ce soir."

Elle rentra chez elle après m'avoir rendu un sourire parfait.

Parfait, un parfait commencement.

Est-ce que la suite sera aussi bien ?


	12. Chapter 12 être ensembles

Chapitre 12 = être ensembles

(Point de vue de Rachel)

6h30 du matin. Mon père et mon frère dormait apparemment. Je remontais dans ma chambre sans un bruit. Je me sentais épuisée. La soirée avait été riche en émotions. J'avais relégué toutes mes angoisses au second plan. Tout ce que je voulais c'était profiter du moment présent.

Mon téléphone sonna.

"- Allo ?

- Bien rentré ?

- Je croyais que tu ne devais me rappeler que ce soir ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais bizarrement tu me manques plus que je ne saurais le dire, étrange tu ne trouve pas ?

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

- Peut être que j'aurais dû rester avec toi encore un petit moment alors.

- Oh tu aurais bravé toutes tes résolutions pour rester à mes côtés. Toi la fille sage et raisonnable ? Tu m'étonne de plus en plus Rachel.

- Il y a plein de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

- J'ai hâte de connaitre le moindre de tes secrets.

- Et moi les tiens.

Soudain il y eu un blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

- Paul ?

- Excuse moi...euh...j'ai été distrait.

- C'est pas grave. Tu es rentré chez toi ?

- Non je suis sous ta fenêtre.

- QUOI ??"

Je me levais précipitamment et ouvris ma fenêtre. Paul se tenait prés du grand chêne juste à côté de ma façade. Une idée complètement farfelue me traversa alors l'esprit.

"- Et si tu montais ?

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui Jacob et mon père dorment à point fermé. Tu pourrais finir ta nuit avec moi.

- Recule-toi de la fenêtre."

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas se briser le cou en montant dans ma chambre, j'aurais dû mal à expliquer ça. Mais deux secondes plus tard Paul entra dans ma chambre sans un bruit.

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Ma main glissa dans la sienne et je l'entrainais vers mon lit. Nous ne risquions rien étant donné que la porte de ma chambre était fermé à clés de l'intérieure.

Je me suis alors allongé sur mon lit et Paul s'est glissé à mes côtés en me serrant très forts contre son torse.

"- Maintenant tu peux dormir princesse.

- Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Je ferais la grasse matinée avec toi aussi longtemps que tu me voudras à tes côtés."

C'est dans cette ambiance que nous plongeâmes dans un sommeil paisible et reposant.


	13. Chapter 13 amitié

Chapitre 13 = amitié

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Un coup à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était passé midi. Mon estomac sembla apercevoir que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille.

La respiration régulière de Paul, allongé à mes côtés me défendit de me lever. Je me sentais bien. Seulement on était lundi et j'avais rendez vous chez mon médecin à Seattle.

J'avais dû mal à croire que je venais de dormir deux fois de suite dans les bras de Paul, alors qu'il y a encore moins d'une semaine on ne se connaissait même pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer ce brutal changement d'attitude mais autant que je pouvais le constatais Paul avait une nouvelle influence sur ma vie. J'avais besoin de lui. Comme si tout d'un coup ma vie dépendait de la sienne.

Il est presque 13h maintenant il fallait que je me bouge si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte de ses bras. Je me levais et sortis mes affaires.

Ma chambre comportait deux portes. L'une donnait sur le couloir. L'autre sur la salle de bain. Les murs étaient assez épais pour ne pas laisser passer le bruit de la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps détendit mes muscles. Même si je connaissais déjà les résultats de mes analyses. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appréhender ce rendez vous. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait me dire je me sentais toujours aussi sale.

Une fois prête je ressortie de la salle de bain en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Je refermais doucement la porte. A ce moment je sentis des bras se glisser autour de ma taille et un nez parcourir le creux de mon oreille jusque dans mon cou.

"- Excuse moi Paul je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est ton absence à mes côtés qui m'a réveillé.

Je fis demi-tour pour lui faire face. Il était si beau, ses yeux étaient si captivants. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou pendant que les siens me rapprochaient un peu plus de lui.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui il faut que je fasse un saut à Seattle...J'ai rendez vous chez le médecin.

Je baissais la tête, mon sentiment de culpabilité revint à la charge. Je me sentais si honteuse. Paul me releva légèrement la tête afin que je le regarde.

- Ne te sens pas coupable Rachel.

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Je savais que je ne paraissais pas trés convaincante mais je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de se sentiment.

- Tu y vas toute seule ?

Je voulais être forte et indépendante mais sur ce coup là j'avoue que ma volonté me faisait cruellement défaut. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouve seule dans cette salle. Mais qui aurait pu m'accompagner ? Pas mon père ni mon frère. Paul ? Non c'était hors de question. C'est alors que le visage d'Emily m'apparut. J'espérais qu'elle accepterait toujours de m'accompagner.

- Emily m'a proposé son aide.

- C'est une bonne chose. Je voudrais que tu m'appel dès ton retour d'accord ?

- Sans faute.

- Je vais filer avant que ton père et ton frère ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence."

J'esquissais un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se retourna en me tendant la main. Je la saisis et il m'attira vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de disparaitre dans l'épaisse foret de Forks.

Je me retrouvais quelques minutes plu tard devant la maison de Sam et d'Emily. Comme je l'avais tant espérais, celle ci accepta de m'accompagner à Seattle.

Nous étions en avance, nous en avons donc profité pour prendre un café à la cafétéria. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions dans la salle d'attente.

"- Tu à l'air de t'être rapproché de Paul on dirait.

Je baissais la tête, elle devait me prendre pour une idiote. Se prendre d'affection pour un étranger alors que je viens à peine de rompre.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre.

- Non je trouve ça génial. C'est peut être une bonne chose pour toi, tu vas pouvoir te reconstruire.

Je ne répondis pas à son intervention.

- Sam et toi ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?...Enfin je veux dire...ça ne me regarde pas désolé.

- Non, non tu as le droit de me poser des questions. Sam et moi sommes ensembles depuis 2 ans maintenant.

- Deux ans ? A vous voir on dirait que ça fait plus longtemps, vous avez l'air si liés et si amoureux, c'est incroyable cette façon qu'il a de te regarder et cette façon que tu as de lui sourire. On peut facilement deviner l'étendu de vos sentiments respectifs.

- Oui aujourd'hui tout va bien. Mais au début ce n'était pas évident. Il venait de rompre avec Leah et au moment où il m'a vu il est tombé fou amoureux de moi. Leah a dû mal à l'accepter et moi aussi. D'une par parce que je me sentais coupable et d'autre part parce que nous sommes cousines. Sam a remis en questions toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Mais aujourd'hui tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Notre lien est solide. Je suis comblé.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vivre une histoire aussi forte et aussi sincère. En fait je crois que c'est le rêve de beaucoup de fille.

- Tu dois t'accrocher Rachel. L'amour est à ta porté. Tu pourrais le toucher du bout des doigts si tu le voulais vraiment il est tout prêt il te suffit simplement de le vouloir. N'ai pas peur de vivre ces instants de bonheur, tu les mérite plus que quiconque."

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Le médecin m'appela dans sa salle d'examen. Emily m'attendit dehors.

Après m'avoir examiné le médecin me faisait face à son bureau.

"- Bien Mlle Black ce n'est qu'un simple infection bactérienne, avec le traitement antibiotique approprié vous pourrez très vite oublier cette histoire. En attendant je vous recommanderez la prudence protégez vous si vous avez des rapports sexuels.

- Oui je comprends.

- Bien pas la peine de programmer un rendez vous de contrôle, appelez moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

- Très bien je vous remercie docteur."

Dans la voiture qui nous ramenait, un silence pesant régnait. Emily était concentrée sur la route et moi sur ma boîte d'antibiotique. Puis elle se remit à parler.

"- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse je me trompe ?

- Oui je sais c'est stupide.

- Non je trouve ça super. Paul pourra s'en doute t'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie. Il te permettra de vivre une relation sérieuse et durable même s'il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Qui te dit qu'il voudra changer cet aspect de sa vie avec moi.

- Parce que tu es la seule à avoir pu toucher son cœur. Crois-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire exactement ?

- Rien...laisse les choses se déroulaient naturellement...laisse toi aller. Paul ne te feras jamais de mal Rachel. Il a parfois un sale caractère mais il est génial.

- J'ai peur de me lancer dans cette histoire. J'ai tellement peur de me faire briser le cœur...une deuxième fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jacob le surveille de près, Paul ne se risqueras pas à te blesser."

Son rire se mêla au mien.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions de retour à la push. Comme promis j'avais appelé Paul pour lui annoncer notre rentrée mais j'étais tombé sur son répondeur. J'étais fatigué par nos deux heures de route alors après avoir pris une bonne douche je me glissais dans mes draps et sombrais dans un sommeil profond. Je ne sentis même pas Paul se glisser à mes cotés.


	14. Chapter 14 besoin de conseil

Chapitre 14 = besoin de conseil

(Point de vue de Paul)

Rachel était partie avec Emily pour Seattle. J'en profitais pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne travaillais jamais le lundi.

Ma mère était occupé à ranger les quelques courses qu'elle venait de faire. Je m'approchais d'elle et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

"- Est-ce que je l'a connais ?

Je relevais la tête.

- Qui ça ?

- Je suis ta mère Paul, il a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

- On a fait un feu de camps sur la plage avec le groupe.

- Oui mais il n'empêche que tu viens de passer la nuit dehors et je doute fortement que ce soit pour les beaux yeux de Sam.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ?

- Très.

- J'espère qu'elle est plus intelligente que tes précédents flirts.

- Maman...

- Excuse moi je sais que mon avis ne compte pas. Mais…

Elle m'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la buanderie.

- Fais attention à toi chéri."

Ma relation avec Rachel n'avait pour l'instant pas de sens concret. Elle ne savait rien de moi. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle l'accepte. Je ne savais même pas comment lui en parler. La seule personne qui pouvait m'aider c'était Sam.

Arrivé devant chez lui, je n'eus même pas besoin de frapper à la porte. Il m'invita à entrer.

"- Tu savais que je venais.

- Je t'ai senti arrivé en tout cas.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette remarque.

Il s'esclaffa et m'invita à m'assoir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, en fait je suis venu te demander un truc.

- Tu veux parler de Rachel ?

- Oui, je voudrais...

- Tu veux savoir comment lui avouer ton secret ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de finir toutes mes phrases, j'ai l'impression qu'on forme un vieux couple.

- Ok vas-y, j'écoute mon bichon.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- C'n'est pas drôle Sam je suis censé faire quoi, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Rachel connait les légendes de son peuple.

- C'est une chose de connaitre ces légendes s'en est une autre de comprendre qu'elles sont réelles.

- Ecoute son père et son frère constituent le cœur de cette tribu, ils l'aideront à comprendre. Ai confiance.

- Comment a réagi Emily ?

- Ce qui lui a posé problème c'était mon imprégnation pour elle mais pas dans le sens négatif dans le sens culpabilité envers Leah. Mais on a réussi à surmonter tout ça, vous y arriverez aussi. Ne précipite pas les choses, réponds à ses questions si elle en a et attends de voir si ses sentiments envers toi sont réels.

- Merci Sam.

- Y a pas de quoi."

J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes...Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes.

Je me transformais rapidement et me mit à courir à travers les bois. Arrivée sur la plage les images de ma nuit avec Rachel se bousculèrent dans mon esprit, voudrait-elle toujours de moi quand elle apprendrait la vérité ? Le soleil commençait à se coucher je voulais savoir si elle était rentrée, alors je repartis vers sa maison.

La lumière filtrait par la fenêtre du rez de chaussé, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Jacob dans la cuisine ainsi que celle de son père. Je fis le tour de la demeure et levai la tête vers la fenêtre de Rachel, celle ci était ouverte. Je me retransformais et escaladais l'arbre afin d'entrée dans sa chambre.

Rachel dormait paisiblement, elle était allongée sous sa couette. Sans faire le moindre bruit je m'approchais d'elle et doucement je me glissais à ses côtés. Elle ne sourcilla pas, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée.

La journée avait été longue émotionnellement, et oui même moi Paul Yiruma je pouvais avouer que je me sentais perdu dans un tourbillon de questions plus folles les unes que les autres. Et toutes avaient le même fil conducteur...Rachel Black.


	15. Chapter 15 se complèter

Chapitre 15 = se complèter

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Le soleil se levait doucement, Paul me tenait dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je me sentais honteuse de ne pas l'avoir sentis arrivé hier soir et j'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu me retrouver. Malgré tout depuis que je le connaissais j'avais l'impression qu'il conservait une certaine distance entre nous, c'était peut être mon imagination, ou alors il voulait vraiment éviter de trop se rapprocher. Etais-ce parce que comme Emily me l'avait expliqué il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des relations sérieuses ou bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer surtout après ma récente rupture amoureuse ?

Toutes ces questions me donnaient mal à la tête. Je ne m'aperçus même pas que Paul m'observait. Bon sang Rachel sois un peu plus attentive.

"- Hey, comment ça va ?

- Je vais bien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vus ça. Alors comment c'est passé ton rendez vous ?

- Bien mon médecin m'a dit que tout serait rapidement réglé.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Oui.

Paul regarda sa montre il était 6h30.

- Il va falloir que j'aille travailler.

- Et moi il faudrait peut être que je commence mes révisions. Je te vois ce soir, on pourrait ce retrouver sur la plage.

- Oui peut être."

Il se releva m'embrassa sur la joue et disparu par la fenêtre sans un mot de plus. Son attitude m'étonnait, mais c'était peut être moi qui me faisait de fausses idées.

Je passais ma journée à essayer de réviser mais c'était perdu d'avance, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi Paul pouvait être si proche de moi et une seconde plus tard s'éloigner et faire comme si ces deux jours n'avait pas existé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais posé ses lèvres sur les miennes même si la première fois c'était moi.

Décidemment je n'arrivais pas du tout à le cerner.

Le soir venu j'étais sortie faire un tour sur la plage en attendant que Paul me rejoigne mais plus la nuit tombait et plus je me rendais compte qu'il ne viendrait pas.

La Push n'est pas un grande réserve, je savais où Paul habitait. Après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, je me rendis donc chez lui. C'est sa mère qui m'ouvrit.

"- Bonsoir je...euh...excusez moi de vous dérangez à cette heure mais...euh...est-ce que Paul est là s'il vous plait ?

- Non je suis désolé mais Paul est sorti. Vous voulez que je lui dise que vous êtes passée ?

Mon sourire de convenance s'effaça et laissa place à une immense déception.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, merci.

- Je vous aurez bien dit de l'attendre ici mais il arrive que Paul passe la nuit dehors alors...

- C'est pas grave merci excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé."

Je repartis le cœur lourd. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, en même temps je me rendais compte que tout ça ne rimait à rien étant donné que nous ne formions pas un couple officiel même si je l'avais espérais. Les mots qu'avait prononçait Emily sur l'incapacité de Paul à vivre une histoire sérieuse retentirent dans mes oreilles. Est-ce que je ne représentais, rien d'autre qu'un futur palmarès à son tableau de chasse ?

Mes pensées étaient si lourdes que je ne vis même pas la personne qui s'avançait vers moi. Je ne relevais la tête qu'en entendant mon prénom. Paul se tenait debout prés d'un arbre gigantesque, le visage fermé et les yeux froids.

"- Tu ne devrais pas te balader en forêt toute seule.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler.

- J'avais des trucs à faire.

- Je suis passé chez toi mais ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sorti.

- J'avais des trucs à faire.

Je soupirais.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi ?

- T'esquiver ? J'avais l'impression qu'on était devenu proche tout les deux mais je me suis peut être trompé. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon frère fait partie de tes amis de longue date ? Parce que tu ne veux rien construire avec moi à part une histoire sans lendemain ? Ou parce que Ryan a laissé sa marque sur moi ?

Ses yeux me fixaient intensément. Le ciel se chargea soudain de gros nuages. Nous étions tout prés de la grange du père de Quil. On pouvait sentir l'odeur du foin humide.

- J'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête Rachel. J'ai essayé d'oublier la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton parfum, ta façon de respirer quand tu dors, tout, j'ai essayé de tout oublier. On aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une étrange manifestation de mes hormones en folie mais j'ai passé l'âge de me comportait comme un ado. J'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie que ça fonctionne ?

- J'ai pas de réponse à te donner Rachel.

La pluie commença à tomber, fine, chaude et douce, comme une petite pluie marquant la fin de l'été. Une petite pluie qui allait rapidement s'alourdir.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu cale sur les réponses ? C'est parce que tu as peur de t'interroger Paul, de te poser les bonnes questions.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais ce que je ressens ok, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, je sais au fond de moi ce que je ressens pour toi, malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas, malgré le fait que je viens à peine de rompre avec Ryan, malgré tout ça je sais ce que je ressens Paul. Et tu sais ce que je ressens aussi, en moins d'une semaine tout ce que l'on a partagé était réel, pour moi. Ce que je ressens pour toi est réel ça c'est acquis. Mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on passe à côté d'un élément essentiel, et cet élément ce n'est pas ce que moi je ressens mais ce que toi tu ressens, il y a des moments où tu peux être si proche de moi que j'ai l'impression que tout est simple et que rien ne peux entraver ses moments et pourtant aujourd'hui tu me fuis, c'est un vrai déchirements parce que j'ai la sensation de me comporter comme une adolescente qui découvre pour la première fois ce genre de sentiment et qui ne sais pas comment les gérer. Seulement je les ai j'y peux rien. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Il soupira et se massa la nuque.

- C'est l'enfer Rachel, je vis un véritable enfer. Voilà ce que je ressens.

- C'est tout ce que tu vas me fournir comme explication ?

Il se contenta de me regarder.

- Très bien, alors je crois qu'on va en rester là.

- Je comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant clair, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, j'ai assez souffert cette année et je...

- Si de ton côté tu éprouvais ne serais ce qu'un quart de ce que je ressens pour toi crois Rachel on ne serait pas là à tenir ce genre de conversation...

Sa réplique me frappa en plein cœur.

- Tu dis que ce que tu ressens pour moi est réel mais tu n'en sais rien, tu ne l'éprouve pas Rachel, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que celui de la personne qui a réussi à toucher ton âme, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ressentir son absence ne serait ce que quelques minutes, de ressentir cette inquiétude profonde que quelque chose puisse lui arriver, de l'entendre respirer et la regarder dormir pendant des heures en remerciant le ciel de t'avoir envoyé un aussi beau cadeau, tout en espérant être à la hauteur parce qu'en réalité tu ne sais pas comment on fait. La voilà la vérité Rachel je ne sais pas comment t'aimer, je ne sais pas comment te regarder pour te dire ces mots qui me pèsent depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je ne sais pas comment t'avouer cette vérité qui risque de nous séparé. En fait ce que j'espère c'est que tu te rendras compte de mon insignifiance et que tu t'en iras loin de moi. Je n'aurais pas à te parler de ce qui me fais peur et je n'aurais à te regarder me fuir en réponse à tout ça."

La pluie s'était largement accentuée, j'étais trempé mais je men fichais. Paul me regardait, peut être espérait-il que le fuirais maintenant, mais ce n'étais mon intention pas maintenant, pas après un discours pareil. Alors sans aucune hésitation je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais dans un mouvement pressant et prudent à la fois. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque. Je me sentis soulever de terre et instinctivement mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se loger dans le creux de mon oreille jusqu'à ma clavicule. J'avais terriblement chaud mais Paul me relâcha et s'éloigna de moi.

"- Rachel on peut pas faire ça.

Je me sentie rougir de honte.

- Oui merci Ryan.

- Non ça n'a rien avoir, c'est juste que je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas que tu ais à regretter quoi que ce soit.

Je lui tendis alors la main qu'il saisit sans hésitation. Je l'entrainais alors dans la grange du père de Quil. Comme lors de notre premier baiser, je ne savais ce qui se passerait ensuite mais sur le moment je m'en fichais. Alors une fois à l'abri de la pluie, je me retournais vers lui et le tirais vers moi. Une couverture était étalée sur la paille, comme si le destin avait voulu nous offrir ce moment. Il me regardait intensément. Il n'osait pas bouger, alors délicatement je glissais ma main à l'arrière de son jean et en ressortis son porte feuille je savais que j'y trouverais ce qui nous serais utile pour la suite.

"- Rachel...

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je me rapprochais de lui et mon nez caressa le sien.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer, si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de moi, je...

Il m'interrompit en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Notre situation est compliquée et je me redoute le moment où tu me quitteras mais pour l'instant tu es là et je peux t'assurer que tu es la personne la plus désirable que je connaisse."

[i][s]ATTENTION LEMON[/s][/i]

Ses doigts s'emparèrent du préservatif que je tenais dans la main pendant que ses lèvres retrouvaient les miennes. Elles glissèrent dans mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule avant que ses mains ne fassent tomber ma veste. Je le poussais sur la couverture en le retirant son tee-shirt, il bascula en arrière m'entrainant à sa suite. Il se décala sur le côté afin de se retrouver sur moi sans pour autant trop me peser. Sa chaleur avait considérablement augmentait mais je n'étais en état de me poser des questions sur les lois de la physique chimie du corps humain.

Il se releva légèrement afin de descendre vers mon abdomen, son nez repoussa mon débardeur et il déposa un baiser, puis deux, puis trois...il parcourait mon ventre alors que des millions de papillons s'agitaient à l'intérieur. Mon débardeur ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les doigts de Paul glissaient sur ma peau, chaque centimètre qu'il parcourait frissonnait et s'embrasait. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ma poitrine, puis retrouva mes lèvres.

Je sentais son désir à travers son jean contre ma cuisse. Sa main droite caressait mes côtes, un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque sa langue caressa ma gorge. C'était si doux et agréable. Ses lèvres descendirent une nouvelle fois sur ma poitrine, ses baisers étaient légers et sensuels, en rien provoquant et vulgaire. Sa langue caressa soudain mon mamelon et un frisson me parcourus. Une chaleur intense se répandit dans mon corps. Ma poitrine fut entièrement découverte par ses baisers.

Ma main glissa sur son torse dessinant le contour de ses abdominaux, avant de trouver la fermeture de son jean qui me céda en un rien de temps. Il se redressa pour le retirer avant d'ouvrir mon propre pantalon qui rejoignit le sien dans un coin de la grange.

Dehors la pluie était plus violente mais la chaleur qui régnait dans cet habitacle était parfaite.

Paul se repositionna au dessus de moi en s'installant doucement entre mes jambes, son boxer formait une bosse contre ma propre intimité humidifié par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Nous sous vêtements étaient les seules barrières nous séparant encore. Bien évidemment ils disparurent très vite.

Le regard de Paul transperça le mien comme pour s'assurer que c'était que je voulais alors comme pour répondre à sa question muette je me redressais et je l'embrassais. Il me rallongea sur la paille et avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie il me pénétra. Son souffle chaud se répercuta dans le creux de mon cou, un gémissement franc s'échappa de ma gorge.

Note souffle commun était si erratique. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Ses va et vient tendres et prudents s'accélérèrent. Je ressentis les prémisses de mon plaisir. Je tremblais et transpirais plus que de raison et je ressentais dans tout mon corps des petits picotements comme des décharges électriques.

Finalement mon bassin se cambra, mes parois vaginales se contractèrent violemment contre le sexe de Paul, ma terminaison nerveuse palpita douloureusement et je ressenti mon liquide intime couler entre mes cuisses. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons n'étaient pas assez grands pour compenser mon manque d'air, j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde.

J'avais même occulté la personne qui me procurait le plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant pas même avec Ryan. Pourtant au moment même où je jouissais Paul se déversa dans son préservatif. Son souffle court contre le creux de mon cou.

Ses lèvres se remparèrent des miennes. Il se retira délicatement et se redressa tout en ramenant la couverture sur moi. Je le vis remettre son boxer après avoir enfermé le préservatif dans un mouchoir puis dans la poche de son jean. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laisser trainer ce genre de chose, j'imaginais mal la tête du père de Quil.

J'étais assis conte une botte de foin quand Paul vint me rejoindre. Il m'enlaça tendrement puis embrassa ma tempe. Mes doigts enlacèrent les siens.

"- Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de me dire ce que tu me caches.

Il glissa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et l'embrassa.

- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher un moment aussi magique que celui là. Je viens de vivre un instant incroyable avec toi et je sais que tu as ressentis la même chose. Alors on parlera de tout ça une autre fois, pour l'instant je veux profiter de ces quelques heures ou minutes si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner."

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il m'embrassa.

Quelques instants plus tard je m'endormais dans ses bras.


	16. Chapter 16 vérité

Chapitre 16 = vérité

(Point de vue de Paul)

La vie est un risque permanent, parfois on s'arrête sur des moments exceptionnels qui font toute la beauté de ces instants. Parfois on trébuche, la plupart d'entre nous se relèvent difficilement mais on se relève quand même.

La vie est un risque permanent. Mais elle mérite d'être vécue.

- Flash Back -

Sam avait sentis l'odeur de vampire dans les bois. Nous étions en train de patrouiller. Je devais retrouver Rachel à 16h sur la plage. Il était 15h55. Nous avions cherché en vain ce groupe de vampires mais à part des traces de pas, c'est tout ce que nous avions trouvé.

Au détour d'un sentier c'est là que tout bascula. Rachel marchait les yeux au sol. Jacob dans un moment de panique se retransforma en humain. Le visage de Rachel exprima d'abord la surprise puis la peur et enfin l'horreur.

"- Rachel calme toi, c'est moi Jake.

Elle recula jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre. C'était trop tard le mal était fait. Le reste du groupe reprit sa forme humaine et Sam vint au secours de Jacob.

- Rachel n'ai pas peur on ne va pas te faire de mal, essaye de te souvenirs des histoires que te racontaient ton père. Souviens-toi et tu comprendras que ce ne sont pas seulement des histoires.

Rachel me regarda et entra dans une colère noire.

- C'était ça, c'était pour ça.

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

- Et toi tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit.

- Oh arrête un peu ton cirque Rachel, tu as débarqué ici la bouche en cœur après avoir largué ton petit ami qui venait de tromper avec ta colocataire, tu voulais que je t'en parle comment autour du feu de camp entre deux bouchés de guimauves ?

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Jake.

- Tu fais une montagne d'un petit détail.

- Tu appel ça un petit détail toi.

- Tu dramatise, tu es amoureuse de lui non, alors arrête de te prendre la tête.

Soudain Rachel se figea, elle me regarda et soupira. Sam grogna et tout le monde s'en alla, me laissant seul pour affronter la suite.

- Tu t'es imprégné de moi c'est ça ?

Elle souvenait apparemment trés bien des légendes de son enfance.

- Rachel je suis désolé pour tout ça, je ne voulais que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.

- Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment m'en parler ?

- J'ai essayé mais je n'arrivais pas trouver les bons mots.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?

- Je t'aime 'est la vérité.

- Non c'est une illusion. Un coup de foudre version quileute. Je n'adhérais jamais à cette idée je suis désolé.

- Comment ça je ne comprends pas ?

- Paul on a été dans le même lycée pendant 4 ans, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole, on n'a jamais rien éprouvé l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a jamais rien eu de concret. Mais aujourd'hui la donne a changé pas parce que tu l'as décidé, tu n'as pas eu le choix et c'est ça qui me dérange notre histoire n'est basé que sur une illusion, demande toi ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais pu faire un choix différent. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre une histoire à tes côtés avec ce genre de doute. Ce qui te pousse à m'aimer et à me désirer c'est ce gène qui coule dans tes veines, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas réel.

Je m'y attendais, j'avais imaginé cette scène des millions de fois et on y était, j'y étais, j'aurais probablement du dire quelque chose pour la faire changer d'avis, quelque chose qui l'aurait bouleversé mais finalement quand la personne que vous aimez vos dit qu'elle doute de vos sentiments que vous reste-il ? Rien si ce n'est les ténèbres qui vous encercle peu à peu. Alors je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai esquissé un sourire qui dans mon cœur sonna faux.

- Je ne pourrais pas te convaincre du contraire mais je ne peux pas rejeter ce que je suis Rachel ni ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Je sais et ça m'attriste.

- Non ne le sois pas, tu as changé ma vie. Et je ne peux pas le regretter. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu comprendras tout ça.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je voulus l'essuyer mais elle recula.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas Paul, je te demande pardon.

A cet instant je découvrir la peur dans ses yeux, elle avait peur de moi, ce fut encore plus douloureux que de me rendre compte qu'elle fuyait ses sentiments pour moi.

- Je dois m'en aller."

Au détour du sentier elle disparut en ne laissant qu'une trainée de vent.

- Maintenant -

Deux ans. Rachel était repartie pour New York il y a deux ans. Aux dernières nouvelles elle était institutrice dans une école de la grande pomme. Je ne savais pas en revanche si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Je préférais ne pas y penser. Je ne posais jamais de questions à Jake, les nouvelles que 'avais de Rachel venait de Sue, la mère de Leah.

Quand à moi, je vous direz que j'ai changé, en mieux. Et oui tout est possible. Je me suis inscrit dans la Western Culinary Institute, la meilleure école de cuisine du Nord Ouest. La plus proche de chez moi. Je pouvais rentrer tout les weekends end et en cas de problème la meute pouvait m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Cette école se situe à Portland dans l'Oregon à environ 4h de route de Seattle. Je me suis pris en main grâce à Rachel, elle m'a donné envie de me dépasser et de devenir meilleur. Elle m'a aussi indirectement transmis son virus de la lecture. Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'avais envie qu'elle puisse un jour être fier de moi. Malgré tout ce qui 'est passé, malgré son absence, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'arrive pas non plus à regretter notre histoire, chaque moment qu'elle m'a fait vivre était unique et magique.

Le jour commence à s'assombrir, l'océan s'agite sous le vent fort et frais de la push. Et la lune...Il y a du sang sur la lune. Des ennuis sont à prévoir.

Le temps qui passe me permet de mieux me supporter et au fond de mon cœur je ne peux qu'espérer qu'un jour elle me reviendra.

J'adorerais que mes ennuis s'appel Rachel.


	17. Chapter 17 revenir

Chapitre 17 = revenir

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Sir Winston Churchill a dit = parfois es hommes trébuchent sur la vérité mais la plupart du temps ils se redressent et passent vite leur chemin comme si rien ne leur était arrivé.

La vérité m'a frappé de plein fouet il y deux ans mais la compréhension et l'acceptation n'ont pas trouvé leur place à se moment là, seule la colère et la peur me sont apparus. Et j'ai fui. J'ai fui à l'autre bout du pays. J'ai fui sans me retourner.

Et j'ai blessé des personnes chères à mon cœur. J'ai fui mon père et mon frère. J'ai fui leur nature profonde. J'ai fi mon passé, mon avenir, tout. J'ai même fui l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Paul. Il a touché mon cœur, mon âme et s'il ne me restait qu'un souffle de vie, je le lui donnerais probablement en reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il m'a apporté. Même si cela n'a duré qu'une semaine. Il m'a transporté vers un monde magique et unique. Malgré ce qui c'est passé, je ne peux pas nier d'avoir ressentis son amour pour moi. Je regrette juste mon attitude.

Vous vous dites probablement mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas le retrouver pour tout arranger. Je pourrais mais comment. Deux ans ont passé et énormément de choses ont changé. J'ai changé. Je crois que cette histoire m'a endurcie et m'a fait comprendre que rien n'est jamais acquis à l'avance, tout se gagne et se découvre. Tout se construit et se travaille. L'amour se travail, les relations humaines se travaillent.

Je suis retourné vivre à New York. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme et je suis donc devenu professeur. Je travaille dans un lycée privé hyper chic de la banlieue de la grosse pomme. J'enseigne à des gosses de riche qui se foutent royalement du monde extérieur. Mais ça paye bien.

Ma vie à prit une tournure qui m'a totalement échappé. J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, je crois qu'à un moment donné j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions et j'ai laissé filer le quotidien sans même le regarder en face. Résultat des courses aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de vivre une vie qui ne me correspond plus. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas en changer, trop de décisions ont été prise et trop de changement ont eu lieu. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière et ça m'attriste parce qu'au fond de moi j'aimerais récupérer cette vie qui m'a volontairement échappé.

Il y a des moments où je rêve d'une vie différente et pourtant si ressemblante à ma personnalité profonde. Je me vois sur cette plage chère à mon enfance, je me vois autour d'un feu de camp amical et joyeux, je me vois dans ses bras sur un lit de paille tiède. Mais mon rêve s'arrête là. J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve dans cette ville si grande, si bruyante, si polluée et si terne. Pas de verdure luxuriante, pas d'air frais salé, pas de calme, juste des klaxons et des gens pas millions. Il n'y a pas de plage, il n'y a pas de feu de camp...Il n'y a pas de loup.

Je me suis plus d'une fois retrouver à l'aéroport JFK avec l'envie de retourner chez moi, mais à chaque fois la même raison m'oblige à rester ici. J'ai mal agi. J'ai été hypocrite en disant que la vérité était au dessus de mes forces. Et le plus terrible j'affronte chaque jour la honte d'avoir renier le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Mon frère est un loup garou, mon père l'aurait sûrement était aussi et moi, ce gène est en moi et je le transmettrais à mes enfants. Je n'ai pas compris l'importance de cette légende il y a 2 ans, aujourd'hui je suis fière de l'héritage de ma famille.

- - - -

Le jour se lève sur l'état de Washington, bien malgré moi je suis de retour à Forks. Ma sœur m'a appelait en urgence hier, notre père est à l'hôpital de Forks après avoir fait une attaque cardiaque. J'aurais revenir dans d'autres circonstances mais il faut croire que le destin à d'autre projet en ce qui me concerne.

Rien n'a changé ici. A croire que rien ne change jamais. Pourtant pour la première fois en 6 ans toute la famille Black va être réunie enfin à part maman.

En entrant dans l'hôpital de vagues souvenirs s'impose à moi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était moi la patiente qui se terrait au fond de son lit en blanc. Sauf qu'à ce moment là personne ne savait. Je chassais ses souvenirs en fermant les yeux, afin de revenir au présent et de me concentrer sur mon père.

J'appréhendais de me retrouver en face de mon frère et de ses amis après ma réaction passé, surtout avec la nouvelle qu'ils apprendraient bientôt mais le plus important c'était Billy. Non ?

Mon père se trouvait dans le service de cardiologie intensive. Il n'y avait que des portes vitrées. Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver la sienne. A travers la porte je vis ma sœur assise sur une chaise avec son mari à ses côtés. Mon frère se tenait sur le canapé et tout autour il y avait ses amis, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth et Paul. Mon estomac se serra. Ma gorge me brûla. Mes yeux se chargèrent de larmes.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte presque poussé. Au moment où je l'ouvris Rebecca me sauta au cou.

"- Oh Rachel...

Elle me serra si fort que ma vue se brouilla d'étoiles. Puis elle me relâcha, son mari Eric me serra contre lui. Jacob ne s'était pas approché de moi, il se contenta de me regarder. Pour ma part je n'osais pas tourner la tête, j'attendais la question fatidique. En attendant je me penchais au dessus de mon père et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Je suis là.

Becca me serra la main. Je me tournais vers elle.

- Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard mais notre vol a eu du retard et ...

Ce fut à ce moment là que mon charmant petit frère ce manifesta.

- C'est qui celui là.

Et voilà on y était. Ma vie était un enfer c'est indiscutable, mais j'avas l'impression que les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Mon mystérieux accompagnateur se rapprocha de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

- Je m'appel Kevin je suis le fiancé de Rachel."

Pleurer, tout ce que je voulais c'était pleurer. Mais au même instant un médecin entra dans la chambre.

"- Bonjour, je voulais juste vous signaler que nous allons faire un scanner à votre père pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas de lésions cérébrales.

Ma sœur se serra contre son mari.

- Et si c'est le cas ?

- Nous verrons en fonction des résultats mais vous devez comprendre une chose essentielle c'est que plus le cerveau est privé d'oxygène et plus les lésions sont étendues et irréversibles. Une infirmière va venir cherchez votre père dans 5 minutes. Nous aurons les résultats dans une heure."

Le médecin repartit sans un mot de plus, je me sentais oppressé dans cette chambre trop petite et trop remplie. J'avais du mal à respirer.

"- Rachel ça va ?

Kevin me regarda inquiet.

- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de contrôler mon stress mais c'était perdu d'avance. Mon frère rigola.

- Depuis quand t'es claustrophobe ?

- Depuis qu'elle s'est faite opéré il y a deux ans, elle est resté dans coincé dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital de NY.

Si ma mâchoire avait pu se décrocher elle serait tombé au dixième sous sol. Mon frère tourna la tête vers moi. Ma sœur s'approcha. Et Paul me regardait inquiet.

- Tu t'es faite opéré Rachel c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Ma sœur semblait contrariée à présent. Moi j'avais toujours autant de mal à respirer. Kevin ouvrit la porte pour faire passer un peu d'air.

- Elle a fait une fausse couche à 5 mois de grossesse, c'était quoi déjà, ah oui une chute dans l'escalier, elle a fait une rupture du placenta, il a fallu l'opéré d'urgence pour stopper l'hémorragie. Une heure de plus et on aurait été obligé de pratiquer une hystérectomie. Mais finalement elle s'en est bien sortie à part cette histoire d'ascenseur. Quoi que je continue de penser que ton stress n'est pas seulement dû à...

- TU VA LA FERMER OUI..."

Mon cri fut assez fort pour que Kevin se taise mais ce fut mon dernier souffle, c'était comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre, une douleur me traversa la poitrine et je me mis à suffoquer. Je basculais en avant mais mon beau frère me rattrapa juste à temps. J'entendis Kevin appeler une infirmière.

Je sentis des bras me porter, un bout de plastique qu'on me posait sous le nez et une piqûre qui me brûla le bras. Quelques secondes plus tard je m'endormis.

- Flash Back -

James Dean a dit = New York peut être féconde et généreuse si vous en acceptez la violence et la décadence.

J'étais revenue depuis un mois et demi, je devais passer mes derniers examens scolaires. Je mangeais mal, je dormais mal, c'est pourquoi mes nausées et mes vertiges ne m'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Mais finalement cela n'avait rien avoir avec mes cours.

J'étais enceinte.

La surprise, la peur, la joie, toutes sortes de sentiments m'ont envahie. Je me suis retrouvé à l'aéroport pour repartir à la push mais je n'ai jamais pris cet avion. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncé. Coucou Paul désolé pour ma réaction démesurée mais je t'aime et je porte ton bébé. Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'ai essayé, je vous jure que j'ai essayé, je prenais ma voiture j'allais jusqu'à l'aéroport mais à chaque fois je faisais demi tout, j'ai même essayé de l'appeler mais à chaque fois je raccrochais avant la première sonnerie.

Je me disais à chaque fois que j'avais du temps. Mais je me suis très vite retrouvé enceinte de 5 mois. Ma grossesse se passait bien, j'étais heureuse. Je vivais des instants exceptionnels, la première échographie, le premier coup de pied. C'était magique et pourtant tellement réel.

Et puis je me suis fait bousculer dans les escaliers par des élèves, je venais tout juste de commencer mon travail dans cette école. La douleur à laisser place à une peur sans nom. Et puis je me suis déconnecté de la réalité, j'entendais les mots, rupture du placenta, hémorragie, fausse couche. Je l'avais perdue.

J'étais persuadé que tout était de ma faute, je le crois encore d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais décidemment pas être à la hauteur des quileutes. Le seul lien qu'il me restait de Paul venait de disparaitre. Je ne le méritais peut être pas. La culpabilité et la honte voilà les principaux moteurs de mes angoisses et de mes crises de claustrophobies.

Je me revois coucher dans ce lit blanc, il pleuvait. La pluie battait si fort contre la votre de ma chambre. Pendant un instant je me suis revue dans cette grange dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. Mais la réalité était si différente. Après mon intervention je me souviens avoir pris mon téléphone et avoir appelé Sue, j'avais besoin de parler, mais finalement c'est elle qui avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure. Elle m'avait alors raconté tout ce qui ce passé chez eux. Un immense sentiment de solitude m'avait alors envahi. Je ne lui avais rien dit de mes déboires, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt finalement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de mon histoire avec Paul et c'était si douloureux.

J'avais rencontré Kevin à la même période il était interne en chirurgie. Un peu plus âgé que moi, il était tombé amoureux et moi...je le trouvais sympathique. Je le trouve toujours sympathique mais c'est tout. Je crois qu'au fond il n'y a rien à espérer, jamais plus je ne ressentirais les mêmes émotions avec un homme. Paul restera celui qui m'a comprise et m'a aimé sans condition. Enfin je crois. Jamais plus je ne pourrais mes en jeux mes sentiments. Ils lui appartiennent éternellement.

Je crois que je commençais à me réveiller. Il faisait sombre dans ma chambre. Mes réflexions m'avaient donné mal à la tête. Où c'était peut être leur calmant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une chambre blanche aux portes vitrées.

Sue...La mère de ma meilleure amie était assise prés de mon lit.

"- Je vais cherchais Kevin.

- Non...

Ma voix était rauque. Mais ça n'avait d'importance mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Encore et encore. Sue s'approcha de moi et s'assis sur mon lit en prenant dans ses bras.

- Vas y, tu peux pleurer maintenant."


	18. Chapter 18 se confronter

Chapitre 18 = se confronter

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Francis Blanche à écrit = Le chagrin est une sorte de chat sauvage, de couleur grise. Son cri est plutôt triste et lugubre. Il faut se mettre à plusieurs pour en venir à bout. Car, tout seul, on arrive mal à chasser le chagrin.

Sue me tenait dans ses bras. Elle me berçait doucement. En l'espace d'un instant j'étais redevenu cette petite fille triste qui avait besoin de réconfort. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais voir le bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel j'avance depuis 2 ans.

Vous allez certainement me trouve égoïste, je me plains de ma vie alors que mon père est dans le coma. C'est pourquoi je me suis redressé et c'est pourquoi j'ai retiré les lunettes à oxygène de mon nez.

"- Rachel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut que tu te repose.

- Plus tard, faut que j'aille voir mon père."

J'avais l'impression d'avoir de la guimauve à la place des jambes. Sue me prit le bras et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

Tous le monde était devant la porte. Kevin courut à ma rencontre en me voyant arriver.

"- Chérie est-ce que ça va ? Oh si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur. Les médecins de cet hôpital sont tellement incompétents en plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai appelé mon père il prend le premier vol, en attendant il a dit que tu devais te reposer et ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour ton père. Et ma mère l'accompagne, elle dit qu'elle préfère organiser le mariage ici pour que tu puisses rester auprès de ton père, tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien. Je vais aller te chercher quelques choses à manger à boire.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et disparu au détour d'un couloir. Jacob se planta devant moi.

- Non mais t'es allé le chercher où celui là.

Rebecca lui fit les gros yeux.

- Oh ça va Becca tu m'as dit toi même que c'était un abruti.

- J'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit qu'il était spécial.

- Tu as dit abruti.

Becca se mit à rougir. Je tournais la tête vers elle.

- C'est sympa merci.

Elle soupira.

- Oui...oh...excuse moi...c'est juste qu'il est...différent de...Ryan.

Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer le nom de mon ex copain, mais je savais qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à Ryan. Jacob me tapota le bras.

- Alors d'où y vient ?

- Son père est chef du service de chirurgie plastique à l'hôpital central de NY et sa mère dirige un country club, ce sont des gens très bien, c'est...

- C'est un gosse de riche, pourri gâté je présume, qui pense que tout lui est dû. Il est fils unique ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Il me prit la main gauche et examina [a=.]ma bague[/a] de fiançailles.

- T'a pas intérêt à faire de la natation avec ce truc là, ou alors il te faut une bouée. Et j'imagine que toute la bonne société new yorkaise est invitée.

Je retirais ma main.

- Tu as finis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que c'est une erreur ? Non je suis heureuse, Kevin est quelqu'un de bien et je suis honoré qu'il m'ait demandé de l'épouser.

- Tu l'aime ?

- Non mais ça va pas, tu n'as pas le droit de m demander ça, c'est déplacé et sans intérêt. On est très heureux et j'ai hâte de devenir sa femme.

A ce moment là deux brancardiers ramenèrent notre père dans sa chambre. Jacob suivit Becca mais pas avant de m'avoir glissé son avis dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Tu dis que tu es heureuse mais tu n'a à aucun moment prononcé cette phrase si simple. Oui Jacob je l'aime."

Quelques minutes plus tard le médecin nous annonça qu'il n'y avait aucune lésions cérébrale ce qui fut un immense soulagement, mais les personnes dans le coma ont leur volonté propre. Il nous a expliqué que notre père pouvait se réveiller dans une heure comme dans un mois ou dans un an. Tous ce qu'il fallait faire c'était attendre.

Les heures des visites étant terminé le médecin nous demanda de partir. Kevin et moi avions loué une chambre d'hôtel. J'avais besoin de prendre une bonne douche et de me reposer. Nous étions à peine rentrés que le portable de Kevin se mit à sonner. Il était interne en chirurgie mais il était aussi fan de sport il pouvait passer des heures et des heures au téléphone avec son meilleur ami Cameron à discuter des derniers résultats, Cameron vit au Canada, étant donné qu'ils ne se voyant pas beaucoup ils compensent par le téléphone. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur à les entendre se chamailler à propos de la saison de basket. J'enfilais donc mon jogging afin d'aller me balader.

Je marchais depuis une bonne heure quand sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais devant la grange de la famille de Quil. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. C'est ici que Paul m'a fait l'amour pour la première fois. En fermant les yeux encore aujourd'hui je peux ressentir chaque caresse et chaque baiser. C'était si intense. C'est ici que nous avons créé le plus beau miracle de la nature. Mon sourire s'effaça en même temps que ma main venait caresser mon ventre. Je chassais les mauvais souvenirs pou ne garder que le meilleur et recommençais à marcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me trouvais devant chez lui. Les lumières filtraient à travers les vitres du rez de chaussé. Je savais qu'il était tard mais je lui devais une explication. Rassemblant tout mon courage je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée.

Sa mère m'ouvrit la porte, elle m'adressa un superbe sourire.

"- Paul ? Rachel est là.

- Merci.

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrée. Je vis Paul descendre les escaliers et s'arrêtais à mi chemin. Il me fixa un instant sans rien dire. J'esquissais un faible sourire.

- Bonsoir.

Sa mère me caressa le bras.

- Vous devriez allez discuter sur la terrasse vous serez bien."

Paul souria à sa mère et descendit le reste des marches avant de m'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Une fois dehors il alluma les lumières extérieures. Il m'indiqua une chaise mais je préférais rester debout. Il s'adossa à la balustrade et regarda le sol.

"- Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette façon, je...

- T'avais l'intention de m'en parler n'est ce pas ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors sans avoir à faire d'effort la vérité se délia de mes lèvres.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire. J'ai essayé de revenir ici mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'était trop dur je...Je pensais que j'aurais du temps devant moi mais j'ai eu tord. La situation m'a échappé. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. Comme si c'tait un acte délibéré de m part or je te jure devant Dieu que je n'ai rien prémédité Paul je...

- Comment t'a pu croire une seule seconde que je tendrais responsable, Rachel on a fait attention, c'était un accident et jamais j'aurais pu te le reprocher.

Il se tourna pour me faire face.

- Ce que je te reproche c'est d'avoir du vivre ça toute seule, j'aurais dû être là.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

- C'était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû aller travailler mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...je...je n'ai pas su le protéger.

Il s'approcha et de moi et me sera fort contre lui. A son contact une immense chaleur se répandit dans mon corps.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Si c'est de ma faute.

Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes sanglots qui se firent plus intense. Paul me berça tendrement jusqu'à ce que je me calme, son nez reposait dans mes cheveux et ses bras se trouvaient autour de ma taille. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte.

- Il m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est quelqu'un de bien malgré ses excentricités.

- Réponds-moi.

Je baissais la tête ais il me la releva doucement.

- Tout ce que e veux c'est que tu sois heureuse, n'ai pas peur de me blesser.

- C'est déjà fait c'est ça ?

- Je t'aime c'est comme ça. Une belle illusion grâce à un cop de foudre version quileutes tu te souviens ? Je ne le rejette toujours pas. Jamais. Mais je suis prêt à accepter tes choix du moment que cela constitue ton bonheur, je ne te céderais pas autrement que pour ça. Réponds-moi.

La vérité sembla soudain m'échapper. Il me cédait ? Je n'arrivais à croire qu'il ne voulait pas se battre...pour moi.

- Oui je l'aime.

Est-ce qu'il comprit mon mensonge je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'éloigna de moi. Il m'adressa un sourire.

- Tu devrais t'en aller.

Il me demandait de partir. Je descendis les marches de la terrasse. Mais il me rappela.

- Rachel ?

Je me retournais et il m'adressa un sourire.

- Félicitation."

Il rentra chez lui et éteignit les lumières.

Je l'avais une nouvelle fois perdu. Je refusais de croire qu'il préférait laisser tomber plutôt que d'essayer de me récupérer mais ce n'était peut être pas à lui de faire ça. Après tout c'est moi qui ai fui il y a deux ans. Seulement aujourd'hui Kevin et moi avons fait des projets. Je ne peux pas tout balayer d'un revers de main.

J'aurais aimé que ma mère sois là, elle m'aurait certainement dit quel chemin emprunter au lieu de ça, j'avance à tâtons en espérant ne pas tomber de trop haut.


	19. Chapter 19 souvenirs

Chapitre 19 = souvenirs

(Point de vue de Paul)

Je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose de sa part. Je voyais clairement qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas de cette vie avec moi. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu lui offrir toutes ces choses qu'elle méritait. Kevin lui pouvait mais pas moi.

Je retournais à l'intérieur. Ma mère était assise sur le canapé.

"- Tu devrais lui laisser du temps.

Je m'arrêtais à mi chemin et m'installais dans le fauteuil prés d'elle.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais Rachel est une fille intelligente si elle t'aime vraiment elle te reviendra. Tu vois avoir confiance.

- Elle est trop borner pour ça.

- Toi aussi tu l'es autant qu'elle mais cela ne veut pas dire que votre histoire est terminer. La vérité l'a effrayé maintenant il faut qu'elle l'accepte. Si votre destin est d'être ensemble alors c'est ce qui se passera même si pour l'instant elle ne le comprend pas.

- Pourtant toi et papa ça n'a pas marché.

- C'était différent, premièrement ton père n'avait pas muté ce qui n'a pas inclue d'imprégnation et deuxièmement ça ne veut pas dire que nos n'avons pas été heureux. J'ai vécu de bon moment avec lui.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous abandonne.

- Un jour il faudra lui pardonner. Et tu devras te pardonner à toi même. Rachel a pris ses propres décisions, elle n'est pas non plus à blâmer mais c'est comme ça qu'on avance dans la vie en faisant des erreurs, ce n'est pas inévitable. C'est la vie."

Je me relevais et l'embrassais avant d'aller me coucher. En arrivant dans ma chambre je me dirigeais vers ma commode et ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Je pris ce qui ce trouvait sur le haut de la pile de vêtement tout en me laissant dériver dans mes souvenirs.

- Flash Back -

Rachel venait de partir. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de la rattraper cela ne servirais à rien. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais j'avais aussi peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite alors j'avais marché, encore et encore. Je mettais retrouver sur cette plage où j'avais croisé son regard pour la première fois. Mes souvenirs étaient si précis. J'ignore combien de temps j'étais resté sur la plage mais la nuit était déjà trés sombre quand je rentrai chez moi. Ma mère m'attendait assise sur les escaliers. Sans dire un seul mot elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

Une fois dans ma chambre je compris pourquoi ma mère avait l'air si triste, Rachel était passée chez moi. Ma [a=.]veste[/a], celle qu'elle aimant tant était soigneusement pliée sur mon lit avec [a=.]un mot[/a]. Son écriture fine et légère courait sur le papier. L'encre était à peine sèche.

Je replier le mot soigneusement et prit la veste entre mes doigts. Son odeur était partout. Chaque fibre du tissu s'était imprégnée d'elle. Mon cœur se serra en comprenant que je venais de la perdre.

Finalement je m'étais endormi sur mon lit avec la veste prés de moi. Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain je compris que mes journées se résumerais à partir de maintenant à attendre son retour.

Je ne voulais pas la risquer c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais allé à NY, j'aurais pu mais je voulais que la décision vienne d'elle.

Les jours et les mois ont passé et mon amour pour elle, est resté le même.

Puissant.

- Maintenant -

Sa grossesse, j'aurais aimé la partager avec elle. J'aurais aimé supporter sa douleur face à sa fausse couche. Sa culpabilité n'avait d'égal que la mienne, elle pensait ne pas être à la hauteur et moi alors. Mais que me reste-t-il comme choix ? Attendre qu'elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux ou me battre pour la reconquérir ? Ce ne serais pas équitable je pourrais tuer son fiancé et faire passer ça pour une attaque animale mais ce ne serait pas judicieux. Rachel doit faire ses choix j'espère juste qu'elle se souviendra de moi quand elle arrivera à l'hôtel.


	20. Chapter 20 te ressentir

Chapitre 20 = te ressentir

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Le soleil étai très haut dans le ciel mais bizarrement je me sentais très fatiguée et cela malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil. Kevin était déjà parti, il devait assister à une intervention chirurgicale importante à Seattle. C'est l'avantage d'avoir pour père un grand chirurgien de renom.

Mon père à moi était toujours dans le coma. Ma sœur et mon frère eux contestaient toujours mon choix de vivre avec Kevin ainsi que mon futur mariage. Quand au reste de mes amis de la Push, ils ne disaient rien qui pouvait m'aider. Après tout ils préféraient prendre le parti de mon frère et de Paul. Et ça je pouvais très bien le comprendre.

Je me sentais si seule. Et c'est avec cet horrible sentiment que je me dirigeais vers chez moi. Arrivée prés de la porte, j'entendis des éclats de voix, dont une qui m'énervait de plus en plus. J'ouvris la porte sans même avoir pris le temps de frapper. J'arrivais dans le salon et je vis que tout le monde était réuni. Mais alors tout le monde. Ma sœur, son mari, mon frère, Sam et Paul et bien sûr Kevin et ses parents.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La tension était palpable. Kevin avait l'air mal à l'aise. Sa mère Lydia s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie je suis contente de te voir, je ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, nous voulions régler des petits détails concernant le mariage, ce n'est rien de grave."

J'aperçus Paul de l'autre côté de la pièce, il se tenait contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée.

A ce moment là la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Kelly Dawson. Ma meilleure amie depuis deux ans. J'avais terminé mes études avec elle. Elle se figea envoyant autant de monde réunis.

"- Désolé de débarquer de cette façon mais la porte était entre ouverte.

Elle me regarda et souria.

- Salut toi.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Un long soupire s'échappa de ma poitrine. Elle murmura à mon oreille.

- Je suis là maintenant."

Kelly m'avait énormément aidé à New York, elle m'avait aidé à sortir la tête du gouffre. Elle était si naturelle et si spontanée. Elle n'appréciait ni Kevin ni ses parents, elle me l'avait ouvertement dit mais bizarrement cela ne m'avait pas blessé au contraire. J'appréciais sa franchise même si elle ne m'avait pas fait changer d'avis. Je lui avais raconté mon histoire et me déboires, elle les avait écouté sans sourciller et m'avait aidé à supporter le poids de mon passé. On s'entendait merveilleusement bien. Elle était ma plus belle bouée.

Elle s'écarta de moi et adressa un faux sourire à Kevin et sa famille.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait encore fait ?

Kelly n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

- Nous étions en train de parler du mariage.

- Ben oui pour changer. A croire que vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche.

- C'est un évènement trés important pour nous. Kevin est notre fils unique. Nous voulions annoncer à la famille de Rachel que le mariage se ferait finalement ici, ce paysage serait idéal pour ça. C'est pourquoi nous avons envoyé un e-mail à tous les invités pour leur communiquer le changement de lieu et de date.

- De date ?

- Oui le mariage aura lieu dans une semaine.

Kelly manqua de s'étouffer.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment ça une semaine, non on ne peut pas célébrer ce mariage dans une semaine, d'une part parce que son père est dans le coma et d'autre art parce que rien n'est prêt.

- Tout est organisé, le meilleur traiteur de New York fera le déplacement, les invités ont tous été prévenus et la robe de mariée de Rachel sera livrée dans ne boutique de Seattle. Tout est en place. Elle n'aura à s'occuper de rien.

- SON PERE EST DANS LE COMA.

- On lui montrera la vidéo. Ecouter on ne pourra pas remettre le mariage éternellement, Kevin doit être de retour à NY dans un peu plus d'une semaine et il est impératif qu'il y retourne accompagner de son épouse.

Lydia se tourna vers moi. J'avais comme qui dirait quitté mon corps. Je refusais d'entendre cette folle planifiait ma vie mais je ne faisais rien pour l'arrêter je n'en avais pas la force.

- Rachel j'espère que tu comprends la situation. Et si ta...demoiselle d'honneur ne saisit pas l'importance de tout ça, tu n'as cas en changer.

- Non merci Lydia ça ira. Vous devriez vous en aller maintenant.

Elle s'approcha de moi agrippé à son mari qui n'avait pas dit un mot, m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit. Je me retournais vers Kevin.

- Je croyais que tu devais être à Seattle ?

- Ma mère voulait que je sois présent. Mais il faut que je reparte maintenant. Je t'aime à ce soir."

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kelly retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier du canapé, elle me regarda.

"- Faire honneur à la presse new yorkaise ainsi qu'à la bonne société du new jersey c'est intéressant comme motif de situation tu ne trouve pas ?

- S'il te plait ne commence pas.

Elle leva les mains.

- Ok comme tu veux on n'en parlera plus tard. De toute façon tu ne sais faire que ça, éluder les conversations qui ne te plaise pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Tu sais trés bien ce que je voudrais entendre seulement ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui apparemment.

- Non parce que je refuse de me disputer avec toi. Pas maintenant.

- Mais qui a dit qu'on devait se disputer ? On pourrait très bien avoir une conversation civilisé sans s'échanger des grossièretés ou de phrases regrettables. T'es pas d'accord ?

- Non parce que tu refuse de comprendre.

- Moi je refuse de comprendre mais Rachel tu te fiche de moi ou quoi ? De nous deux celle qui a l'esprit le plus ouvert c'est moi. Toi tu bornes à croire que tout est soit tout noir, soit tout blanc mais si tu ouvrais les yeux Rachel tu verrais qu'il peut parfois y avoir du gris.

- Laisse tomber u veux cette conversation ne nos mènera à rien. Tu ne l'approuve quand même pas.

- Non ça c'est clair mais je ferais un effort comme toujours. Pour toi. Ceci étant sans vouloir en remettre une couche toi non plus tu ne l'approuve pas.

Tout mon corps se figea, Kelly me faisait face, tout le monde nous regardait.

- Je te demande pardon.

- C'était juste une idée comme ça, je...

- Tes idées sont fausses, alors arrête avec tes métaphores et tes hypothèses.

- D'accord, d'accord. On en reste là, jusqu'à notre prochaine conversation. Bon tu me présente.

- Débrouille-toi."

Je montais les escaliers pur me rendre dan ma chambre. Etais-je si transparente ? Non je n'approuvais pas ce mariage mais je voulais au moins essayer. Kevin et moi n'avions rien en commun mais il m'avait aidé à NY je voulais lui rendre la pareille même si mon bonheur en dépendait. De tout façon j'avais l'impression de ne rien méritait d'autre.

J'arrivais devant la porte de ma chambre. En l'ouvrant un flot de souvenir s'insinua dans ma tête. Un tourbillon de flash m'électrisa. Je me revoyais dormir dans ses bras. Je ressentais la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, le goût de ses lèvres, la tendresse de ses gestes.

Je ne pouvais entrée dans cette pièce.

Paul me manque tellement.

Je lâchais la poignée de la porte et e retournais pour redescendre au rez de chaussé. Je voulais sortir de cette maison et prendre l'air.

Les flash continuaient de m'assaillir.

La couleur dorée de ses yeux transperçant les miens.

Ma tête me tournait, je me retenais à la rampe.

La douceur de ses doigts découvrant mon corps.

Je commençais à descendre les marches.

Ses lèvres caressant les miennes et son sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Paul me manque tellement.

Le vide de mon cœur me donna la nausée, un vertige s'empara de moi. Ma main lâcha la rampe d'escalier et mon pied glissa sur la marche. Et c'est dans un bruit sourd et sans qu'aucun cri ne s'échappa de mes lèvres que je tombais dans les escaliers.


	21. Chapter 21 rester

Chapitre 21 = rester

(Point de vue de Paul)

Kevin et ses parents avaient débarqué pour annoncer à Jake et à Becca que le mariage de leur sœur avait été avancé et qu'il aurait lieu la semaine prochaine que Billy soit réveillé ou non. J'avais assisté silencieusement à cet échange comme si l'issu de la conversation n'avais pas d'importance. Le bonheur de Rachel était la seule chose qui avait vraiment une influence sur moi. Alors si c'était ce qu'elle voulait tant pis pour moi, tant mieux pour elle. Je ne suis pas défaitiste mais je refuse de me battre si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

Quand Rachel est arrivée elle est restée en retrait comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pourtant c'état son avenir qui se jouait devant nous. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'émouvoir plus que ça. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Quand son amie Kelly avait débarqué son visage s'était soudainement éclairé, elle sembla aussi plus détendue. Pourtant quelques instants plus tard elles se disputaient.

Je ne comprenais rien à leur sous entendus et je n'étais pas le seul. Finalement Rachel quitta la pièce pour monter à l'étage.

Kelly se tourna vers nous.

"- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je m'appelle Kelly Dawson, je suis amie de Rachel, nous avons terminé la fac ensemble. Rachel m'a appris pour Billy, je suis venus dés que j'ai pu je suis désolé.

Il y eu une minute de silence puis Becca s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.

- Je suis Rebecca sa sœur jumelle et là c'est Jacob.

Il esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je conçois que cette situation n'est pas facile et que Rachel ne fait rien pour l'améliorer mais euh...

Elle essayait de justifier son comportement mai ça sonnait faux et Jake le comprenait trés bien.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber. Rachel est tellement bornée et naïve que si Kevin lui demandait de s'envoler pour Las Vegas dans la demi heure qui suit elle partirait sans se retourner.

Becca leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? C'st la vérité, désolé mais personnellement je ne le reconnais plus. Elle fait n'importe quoi de sa vie et elle trouve ça normal. Ce type est un abruti et t'as vu ses parents, non mais franchement.

- Tu as tord...Rachel pense que ce mariage est une bonne chose parce qu'en apparence Kevin représente tout ce que l'on peut rechercher chez u futur mari. Un mec mignon, intelligent et plein aux as avec une situation sociale dès plus impressionnante mais au fond ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut mais ça elle ne l'a pas encore compris.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à ton avis à part nous faire tourner en bourrique ?

Kelly afficha un magnifique sourire en coin. Son regard se planta dans celui de Jake comme si elle voulait lui faire passer un message. Intérieurement j'aurais aimé qu'elle prononce mon nom à cet instant mais ce n'était qu'une douce illusion.

- Rachel a besoin de comprendre ses erreurs et s'il faut qu'elle épouse Kevin pour ça alors vous devriez la laisser faire."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une douleur fulgurante transperça mon bras en même temps qu'un bruit sourd résonnait dans l'escalier. La douleur s'intensifia et Jake se précipita dans le couloir.

"- Rachel...Rachel tu m'entends... Faut appeler une ambulance.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de cette douleur, comme si c'était mon corps qui était étendu sur le sol et non pas Rachel. Sam s'approcha de moi et essaya de me bouge le bras.

- Tu as l'épaule qui est déboitée...Enfin toi et Rachel avaient l'épaule de déboitée.

Je grognais en grimaçant de douleur pendant que Becca appelait les secours.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que le lien pouvait être aussi fort.

- Je n'en ai jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'à présent. Quand j'ai blessé Emily c'est la culpabilité et la honte qui ont pris le dessus par rapport à la douleur.

Il agrippa ma main et tira sur mon bras en poussant mon épaule vers l'avant avec son autre main pour remettre mon membre en place. Un craquement se fit entendre et je serrais la mâchoire en grognant.

- Voilà c'est fait.

Je me relevais d'un bond du canapé dans lesquels Sam m'avait obligé à m'assoir afin de rejoindre Rachel qui était toujours inconsciente et étendue sur le sol. Jack se poussa pour me laisser passer. Il me tapota le bras alors que je m'agenouillais près d'elle.

- Les secours arrivent."

Quelques minutes plus tard une ambulance se trouvait devant la maison. Ils transportèrent Rachel à l'hôpital où après examen le médecin nous annonça qu'à part une luxation de l'épaule Rachel n'avait rien. Elle avait juste besoin de repos, selon lui elle était physiquement épuisé, il fallait avant tout qu'elle fasse attention à elle. Rachel était réveillée et elle avait refusé de passer la nuit ici. Dans le feu de l'action nous avions oublié d'appeler Kevin. Kelly souria.

"- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'appeler maintenant, il l'a stresse plus qu'autre chose de toute façon.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Tu devrais aller la voir."

J'ignore ce que Kelly sait de mon histoire avec Rachel mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle arrive mieux à nous comprendre que n'importe qui.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Rachel, elle était assise sur son lit en train de se battre avec ses lacets, apparemment son bras la gênait. Une larme coula sur sa joue et mon cœur me fit mal comme si quelqu'un le serrait trop fort.

Je frappais doucement contre la porte ouverte et Rachel releva la tête en esquissant un faible sourire. Elle était pâle et semblait fatiguée.

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'installais sur le lit en face d'elle. Mes doigts vinrent accrocher les siens sur ses lacets. Elle avait froid. Je lui fis ses lacets et une fois terminé je relevais la tête pour la regarder mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

"- La dernière fois qu'on m'a fait ms lacets j'avais 7 ans.

Je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tu veux que j'appel Kevin.

- Non je n'ai pas envie de voir Lydia débarquer et angoisser pour ma robe de marié.

Elle montra son bras en écharpe. Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux. Ses doigts jouaient avec une boucle de son lacet.

- Rachel qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai trébuché dans l'escalier, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ?

- Rien d'important.

Elle se leva du li et enfila sa veste.

- Tu devrais reste ici par sécurité, tu as fait une sacré chute.

- Non les hôpitaux j'ai assez donné.

Elle soupira.

- Je vais bien, je préfère rentrer et puis on n'a pas besoin qu'un autre membre de la famille soit hospitalisé.

Elle me tournait le dos, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna pour me faire face et c'est à cet instant que je rencontrais son regard.

- Ton bras ça va ?

Je l'a regardais avec surprise.

- Comment as tu ?...

- J'ai passé deux ans à NY, loin d'ici et surtout loin de toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai tout rejeté en bloc. J'ai changé de vie mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai tout oublié. J'ai eu le temps de rattrapé mes lacunes en deux ans et la bibliothèque de Princeton est une véritable mine d'or.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que l'imprégnation implique certaine chose, je ne les comprends pas toutes mais je sais néanmoins que si je suis blessé tu le ressentiras.

J'étais littéralement sidéré par son discours, je ne savais pas ce que cela impliquait mais le fait qu'elle étudier ce phénomène me remplissait de bonheur.

- Alors ton bras ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien, mieux que toi en tout cas. Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de me renvoyer un faible sourire.

- Le fait de rester ne changera rien, c'est...

Rachel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kelly arriva presque en courant.

- Ton père est réveillé."

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions réunis dans la chambre de Billy. Becca était assise sur le lit et Jake sur le fauteuil. Quand Billy vit Rachel arriver son visage s'éclaira. Je pouvais largement comprendre son bonheur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ses trois enfants réunis amour de lui. Rachel s'approcha et l'embrassa. Une larme coula sur sa joue, je sentis une fois encore mon cœur se serrer. Billy lui prit la main gauche et regard sa bague. Jake fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est réellement ce que tu veux ?

Rachel mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Alors trés bien dans ce cas toutes mes félicitations. Mais je crois que d'autres félicitations s'imposent.

Billy regarda Sam et Emily. Ces deux là devaient se marier bientôt en fait le mariage aurait lieu le même jour que celui de Rachel. Partager entre ses deux familles Billy ne savait pas quoi faire et ça se voyait. Billy se tourna vers sa fille et esquissa un sourire de compassion.

- Ce n'est pas si important papa.

- Bien sûr que si c'est mon rôle d'être là à tes côtés.

- Si le contexte avait était différent peut être mais...Ecoute nous parlerons de ça à un autre moment pour l'instant il faut que tu te repose et puis quand tu connaîtras mes futurs beaux parents tu changeras d'avis."

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à discuter et à rire. Puis une aide soignante arriva pour donner le plateau repas à Billy et nous annonça que les visites étaient terminées. Rachel embrassa son père et se leva du lit pour partir. Arrivée dans le couloir elle se cramponna à la porte de sortie. Etant prés d'elle je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue froide.

"- T'inquiète pas tout va bien j'ai du me lever trop vite.

Kelly était prés de nous, elle me regarda.

- J'ai des courses à faire tu devrais la ramener chez elle, enfin chez Billy. J'appellerais Kevin entre temps.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci."

Quelques minutes lus tard nous étions arrivés. Becca et son mari avait pris une chambre d'hôtel à la sortie de la ville et Jake devait patrouiller cette nuit.

Rachel n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis notre départ de l'hôpital. Elle descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta devant l'escalier contempla le sol. Sa chute l'avait peut être choqué. Je me dirigeais vers elle et la poussais doucement vers l'intérieur.

"- Tu veux manger quelques choses ?

- Non je ne peux rien avaler.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Viens."

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte mais Rachel recula et s'agrippa au mur comme si elle était prise d'un vertige.

- Rachel ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

- Rien tout va bien.

- Non ça ne va pas, tu es là depuis eux jours et tu n'arrête pas de tomber dans les pommes, ce n'est pas normale, tu es peut être enceinte.

Si ses yeux avaient pu me fusiller je serais mort depuis longtemps. E voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle avant de réfléchir mon cher Paul, crétin. En même temps être fiancé implique un certain degré de...Une vague de jalousie s'insinua dans mes veines, je serrais les paupières pour refouler cette image de Rachel et de Kevin.

- Dégage Paul.

Elle entra dans sa chambre.

- Excuse moi, seulement étant donné que tu vas te marié je...

- Tu quoi ? Tu t'es dit que je me suis fait mette en cloque par le premier venu et que puisqu'il est riche je voulais en profité pour l'épouser ?

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille.

- Vas t'en d'accord."

Elle se retourna et déposa sa veste sur le lit de sa sœur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre, je me souvenais trés bien de la première fois où j'étais entrée dans cette pièce, j'étais venu la regarder dormir. C'était une nuit incroyable. Elle était si belle. J'avais compris toute l'étendue de mon amour pour elle cette nuit à. Mon cœur s'emballa à ce souvenir, les décharges électriques de mon corps ressurgirent comme un feu d'artifice. Je vis Rachel frissonner puis vaciller une fois de plus. Je me précipitais vers elle pour la rattraper.

"- Rachel...

- Je sais ce n'est pas normal mais ça va aller, il faut juste que je me repose.

Je la soulevais dans mes bras pour la poser délicatement sur le lit. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et je rabattis la couverture sur elle. Au moment où j'allais m'éloigner elle me rattrapa la main.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? S'il te plait.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et mon regard se perdit dans le sien.

- Bien sûr.

Elle se poussa afin que je puisse m'allonger à ses côtés. Sans lâcher ma main elle tira sur mon bras pour que je resserre mon étreinte. Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Mon pouce vint la sécher.

- Rachel parle moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle porta ma main dans la sienne jusqu'à ses lèves et l'embrassa.

- Tout va bien, je veux juste que tu reste prés de moi cette nuit.

Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Paul ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour mes lacets."

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'endormis.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais en revanche je savais que cette nuit serait mémorable.


	22. Chapter 22 têtue

Chapitre 22 = têtue

(Point de vue de Rachel)

L'imprégnation c'est comme une attraction.

Comme un aimant. Deux points qui convergent l'un vers l'autre. Mais que se passe-t-il quand l'un de ces aimants refuse de rejoindre l'autre ?

Il s'épuise.

Il s'affaiblit car il dépense une énergie folle à vouloir rester éloigné. La question est de savoir combien de temps tiendra-t-il ?

Je suis fatiguée. Je me sens vidée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le repousser encore longtemps. Au fond de mon cœur je sais que j'ai besoin de lui. Je le ressens. Je la ressens. C'est un lien fort et réel, puissant er si naturel comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces histoires et quand enfin elles me sont apparues clairement je le ais ignoré. Je leur ai tourné le dos et je me suis enfuie. Sans même prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui état important. Je n'y ai vu qu'une illusion me rattachant à une vie que je ne voulais pas. J'ai mis un maximum de distance entre moi et tout ça pas pare que je ne le voulais mais parce que je n'étais pas prête à l'assumer, parce que ça me faisait peur.

Kevin est entré dans ma vie au moment où j'étais le plus vulnérable. Je me suis laissé berner par ses artifices, ses gentillesses et son argent. Je me suis laissé porter par le courant et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir remonter le cours de ma vie afin de récupérer l'essentiel.

Je dois me marier dans une semaine maintenant. Et la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kevin. Je n'éprouve à son égard que de la sympathie et du respect mais soyons réaliste ces deux mots ne sont pas les piliers d'un mariage.

En m'endormant hier soir, je me suis sentie comblé et entière comme si j'avais récupérer cette partie de mon cœur que j'ai laissé trop longtemps de côté. Ce sentiment est éphémère la preuve ce matin le vide de mon cœur est de nouveau présent. Je me rends compte que je pourrais remédier à tout ça, il me suffirait d'un mot, un seul, afin de changer radicalement de route mais comment revenir en arrière quand vous avez pris certaine décision. Je ne veux pas blesser Kevin, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je me refuse à le faire souffrir. Je vous entends d'ici me dire que je ne suis qu'une imbécile borner et masochiste, et vous avez certainement raison.

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever. J'ai l'impression qu'il se livre à une bataille acharné avec les nuages afin de pouvoir percer le jour. Un peu comme moi.

Paul ne se tient plus à mes côtés. Voilà c'est repartis, ce sentiment de sécurité est repartis aussi vite qu'il m'est apparu. Ma pauvre Rachel tu es pathétique. Est-ce vraiment si dur te t'avouer la vérité ?

Peut être que oui, Paul est un loup-garou. C'est un être exceptionnel mais moi...Comment pourrais-je être à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Plus je réfléchis et plus les questions persistent. Kelly n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais arrêter de réfléchir et me laisser aller. J'en ai envie parfois mais la raison est toujours plus forte. Et ma raison me dit de continuer à fuir.

Mon cœur est son aimant. Il est attiré par les battements de son cœur.

Mon âme est son aimant et à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne, je me sens vide.

Aurais-je le courage de dire oui à Kevin devant l'autel ? Ou au contraire me déciderais-je enfin d'emprunter cette route qui m'est offerte depuis deux ans et que j'ai peur d'affronter ?

Je décide enfin de me lever. Je descends doucement les escaliers et une douce odeur de framboise et de menthe s'insinue dans mes narines. Au moment d'arriver dans la cuisine je remarque Paul en train de préparer des pancakes. Il a du me sentir arriver car il se retourne un sourire aux lèvres. Dans quelques minutes il le perdra à cause de moi.

"- Bonjour, tu as faim ?

J'esquisse un maigre sourire.

- Salut, c'est gentil d'avoir préparer ça.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend un bout de papier.

- Lydia a appelé, elle t'attend à la boutique à 10h. Kevin te rejoindra là bas pour déjeuner avec toi.

Il se retourne vers l'évier et commence la vaisselle.

- Paul ?

Il se retourne et me fait face bien malgré lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas...Je sais que la donne n'a pas changé. Tu va te marier et même si j'ai des doutes sur le bien fondé de ton avenir avec Kevin alors que j'aimerais que tu le construises avec moi, je ne te le reprocherais pas. Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je ne serais pas celui qui empêchera ton mariage Rachel. C'est ta décision pas la mienne.

Au même instant Kelly débarqua.

- Salut vous deux.

Paul prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Il adressa un sourire à Kelly avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Prends soin de toi d'accord."

Je hochais la tête sans le regarder.

Kelly resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Les crêpes de Paul étaient délicieuses. Je mangeais sans faim mais je ne voulais pas entamer une conversation avec Kelly en sachant que ça se passerait mal. Mais visiblement elle n'était pas de cet avis.

"- Bravo à une semaine de ton mariage tu viens de passer la nuit avec ton ex petit ami.

- Premièrement il n'a fait que dormir avec moi et deuxièmement ça n'a jamais été mon petit ami. C'était juste une amitié amélioré.

- Oh mais méprends toi j'espérais sincèrement que vous aviez couché ensemble mais bon vous avez dormis dans le même lit toute une nuit et tu continus de plaider la simple amitié banale et sans passé. Rachel dit moi tu as l'intention d'ouvrir les yeux quand exactement ? Quand Paul aura trouvé une femme capable de combler le manque que tu laisse dans sa vie quand il aura des enfants et un avenir bien installé ? QUAND RACHEL ? QUAND EST CE QUE TU VA ARRETER ?

- Dans une semaine je serais mariée et ensuite direction l'Australie. Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici. Il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

- Tu ne lui a rien dit je me trompe ?

- Tout ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Il faut juste que je tienne le coup encore une semaine.

- Bien sûr faisons comme si de rien était. C'est t'a grande spécialité n'est-ce pas ? La transparence et l'indifférence. Mais tu oublis une chose Rachel c'est que malgré l'énergie que tu déploie pour repousser tout ça, ça ne disparaitra jamais. Kevin ne pourrais jamais prendre sa place, je peux concevoir que pour l'instant ça te suffise mais jusque quand Rachel c'est ça que j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter de croire que tu ne peux pas être à la hauteur ? Il t'aime et tu l'aime aussi pourquoi ignorais tout ça je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Je soupirais.

- Le jour où j'ai appris la vérité tu veux savoir qu'elle est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit ? J'ai eu peur de lui. De sa condition de loup garou. Et puis j'ai éprouvé du dégout pour lui et pour ma famille. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu honte de ma famille. Mais en réalité ce qui me fait le plus honte c'est moi. J'ai honte de moi et de ma réaction.

Une larme coula sur mon visage.

- Tu sais la seule chose que je désire vraiment c'est rattrapé tout ce temps qu'on a perdu. Mon père, mon frère et même Becca. Mais ce que je voudrais surtout c'est que Paul me pare de lui. Je voudrais le découvrir comme au premier jour. Comme si ces deux ans n'avaient pas existé. Mais c'est impossible, d'une part parce que j'ai peur que mes réactions m'échappent encore et d'autre part parce que je refuse que Kevin paye pour mon manque de tact et d'honnêteté. C'est quelqu'un de bien, quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser j'ai étais honoré par sa demande même si je ne l'approuve pas je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber.

- Tu es donc prête à vivre dans un mariage sans amour, laisse moi te dire une bonne chose Rachel ça ne marchera pas, jamais. Tu va finir par t'en mordre les doigts et ce jour là crois moi tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Aujourd'hui tu le peux encore alors réfléchis bien parce que le jour où Kevin te passera la bague au doigt ce sera trop tard. Paul est là, à ta porter mais il ne pourra pas t'attendre éternellement même si tu es l'objet de son imprégnation. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu m'as soutenue pendant l'année la plus difficile de mon existence et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante, je t'ai soutenue jusqu'à maintenant et tu sais que malgré tout je serais encore là demain et après demain et dans une semaine et dans un an et dans 50 ans seulement ne t'attends pas à ce que je souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pas lorsque je sais pertinemment que tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

- Vas t'habiller Lydia nous attends."

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés à Seattle pour les derniers essayages de ma robe de mariée. Mais nous n'étions pas les seules. A quelques pas de moi, Emily passait sa robe blanche merveilleuse. Mon cœur se serra en sachant que ma vie s'échappait alors qu'elle aurait pu être à l'image de mon amie Quileute.

Magique.


	23. Chapter 23 opresser

Chapitre 23 = opresser

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Seattle est la plus grande ville de l'état de Washington dans le Nord Ouest des Etats Unis. Elle comporte des centaines de boutiques et 602 000 habitants.

Mais cela n'impressionne en rien Lydia McAlister. Aristocrate excentrique propriétaire du plus prestigieux country club de la côte Est.

Lydia a commandé [a=.]ma robe de marié[/a] chez le plus grand styliste des Etats Unis qui vit en France. Personnellement je la trouve...comment dire...Horrible !!

C'est incroyable qu'une telle robe puisse coûter les yeux de la tête alors qu'elle ne satisfait pas du tout la personne qui doit la porter.

Oh rassurez vous j'ai protesté.

Au début.

En fait c'était comme si je m'adressais à un mûr de briques. Lydia ne m'écoutait pas le moins du monde et Kevin ne cessait de me répéter que ça mère faisait tout pour nous offrir le mariage de nos rêves mais mes rêves étaient loin d'être identique aux siens.

Alors comme toujours j'ai fini par céder.

Je déteste ma robe de mariée. Et encore le mot est faible. Elle a plein de frou frou et pour couronner le tout elle est beaucoup trop imposante. Je n'arrive même pas à marcher avec. Vous imaginez le tableau si le jour J je me casse la figure en remontant l'allée principale pour rejoindre Kevin devant l'hôtel. Ce serait vraiment le bouquet.

Alors voilà où j'en suis. Je me trouve dans une superbe boutique de Seattle. Lydia n'arrête pas de parler encore et encore et...encore. Elle se vante du menu royal qui nous attend le jour J, de notre voyage de noces aux îles Fidji et du futur poste de chirurgien de son fils adoré.

Moi je me laisse faire, on vérifie si ma robe n'a pas besoin de retouche.

"- Oh mon Dieu Rachel tu es superbe...Vraiment parfaite. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sont présent à mes côtés. Lydia, la grand mère de Kevin et ma demoiselle d'honneur et meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Kelly. Mais bien évidemment ce n'est pas à elle que Lydia s'adressait.

- C'est très bien mais si vus voulez mon avis il faudrait qu'elle se fasse faire un chignon le jour du mariage elle a le visage trop fin pour laisser ses cheveux pendre en plus ils n'ont aucun volume."

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel et je réprimais un sourire. La seule chose qui m'aidait face à tout ça c'était la présence de Kelly même si nos avis divergent sur le bien fondé de ce mariage.

Lydia regarda sa montre.

"- Oh il faut absolument que nous y allions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard. Nous devons déjeuner avec Mme de Whistler. Son mari dirige le Northwest Hospital. Bon tout est parfait, cette histoire de robe est enfin terminé, Rachel chérie on se retrouve au diner organisé demain soir d'accord et puis deux jours plus tard tu feras officiellement partis de la famille. Allez à plus tard."

Elle sortit très vite de la boutique avec sa belle mère. Celle ci ne m'accorda pas un seul regard. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré elle avait dit de moi que je n'étais qu'une campagnarde égarée au milieu de la véritable civilisation que représentait New York. Elle a toujours prétendue que je n'étais pas assez bien pour son petit fils. Trouvant toujours quelques choses à redire sur ma tenue vestimentaire ou mon attitude, en clair je ne l'ai jamais satisfaite et à mon humble avis ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver. Elle est trop bourgeoise et moi pas assez.

Kelly et moi nous étions désormais seule devant le grand miroir où a robe hideuse se reflétait.

"- Tu devrais relativiser, tu ne la porteras qu'une seule journée. Ensuite tu pourras la faire disparaître au fond d'un placard.

- Connaissant Lydia elle voudra sans doute la faire exposé dans un musée."

Son rire se mêla au mien. Kelly et sa bonne humeur vont me manquez. Après notre voyage de noces, Kevin et moi devons nous envoler pour l'Australie. Grâce à son père, mon fiancé pourra terminer ses études de médecine dans le meilleur service de chirurgie plastique de Sydney, celui ci et dirigé par un vieil ami de la famille. Merci au piston.

Ce voyage signifiait clairement que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds à la Push. Ce sentiment de vide qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis deux ans, je le ressens plus intensément face à cette réalité. Est-ce que je suis réellement prête à laisser de côté cette vie ? A renier le sang qui coule dans mes veines ? A oublier qui je suis et ce que cet endroit signifie pour moi ?

Face à ces questions mon cœur se serre, mon souffle se brise et ma tête me tourne. Kelly se précipite vers moi.

"- Rachel est ce que ça va ?...Assieds toi...Vous pourriez lui donner un verre d'eau s'il vous plait.

Elle dégagea une mèche de mes cheveux pour la glisser derrière mon oreille.

- Tu veux que je l'appel ?

- Non...ça va aller...Je sais ce que tu penses mais je vais bien...ça va aller.

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent soudainement comme si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions.

- Dis-moi que ça va aller.

- Je voudrais bien mais ce n'est pas possible Rachel. Je continue de penser que tu fais une grosse erreur et tu le sais aussi j'en suis sûr. Tout au fond de ton cœur tu le sais. Seulement tu es tellement effrayé par cette vie qui s'offre à toi que fais tout ton possible pour l'ignorer...Rassure toi je ne vais pas te faire une nouvelle leçon de morale...Je terminerai juste en te disant que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses tu resteras ma meilleure amie et je serais là. Comme tu l'as été pour moi durant la période la plus noire de ma vie."

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me sentais déjà mieux surtout en ayant retrouvé mon jean.

Kelly était partie faire quelques courses au supermarché du coin pendant que je me chargeais de donner mon adresse à la vendeuse. Ma robe était très imposante, je ne pouvais pas me balader dans toute la ville avec ce grand sac accroché à mon bras. Ma robe devait m'être livrée la veille du mariage. Soudain j'entendis un rire familier. En me retournant j'aperçus Emily et sa cousine Leah.

Je me décalais prés de la cabine d'essayage pour ne pas être vue. Je vis une vendeuse arrivée

"- Cette robe vous va à merveille Mlle Young.

- Je vous remercie.

Le sourire d'Emily s'effaça.

- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer cette robe. Mais la première conviendra tout à fait, merci encore de me l'avoir proposé.

- C'est dommage car elle est faite pour vous."

C'était vrai Emily était magnifique dans [a=.]cette robe[/a]. J'avais vu sa peine se dessiner sur son visage quand elle avait avoué à la vendeuse ne pas pouvoir s'offrir cette robe.

Sam et Emily sont si bien assortis, leur mariage se devait être à la hauteur et bien évidemment ça incluait le fait que la future Mme Uley est une robe de mariée digne de ses rêves.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. J'avis quitté cette vie faite de rire et de magie pour un autre quotidien plus sérieux et plus terne. Je le regrettais. Je regrettais ces instants passés avec chacun d'être eux.

Je retournais au comptoir et sortit ma carte de crédit. La vendeuse me regarda surprise.

"- Mlle vous n'avez rien à payer, votre robe de mariée a été réglé à l'avance par votre belle mère directement au styliste qui l'a confectionné.

- Oui je sais.

Lydia et ses excentricités, tu parles.

- En faite je voudrais payer la robe de la jeune femme que vous voyez là bas. C'es une amie et je voudrais lui faire ce cadeau...Vous auriez aussi un bloc note et un stylo ?"

La vendeuse prit ma carte de crédit et débita le prix de la robe sur mon compte en banque, pendant que j'écrivais [a=.]un mot[/a] à Emily. Une fois terminé je repartis en ayant le sentiment que le jour où je prononcerais ce "oui je le veux", une page de ma vie sera définitivement tournée.

Est-ce que je pourrais faire marche arrière après ? Non je ne le pense pas.

Alors voilà la véritable question que je me pose en voyant les heures défilées. Aurais-je le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Ou craquerais je avant pour rattraper cette vie que j'aimais sans osé me l'avouer et que j'ai laissé filer entre mes doigts ?


	24. Chapter 24 tout se dire

Chapitre 24 = tout se dire

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Lydia avait réservé la salle d'un restaurant à Forks. Bien évidemment elle avait préféré la nourriture d'un traiteur de Seattle à la cuisine du chef de cet établissement. Moyennant un bon pourboire. J'étais écœuré.

Vers 19h j'arrivais donc avec Kelly devant l'établissement en question. Au premier regard la façade donnait l'impression d'une vieille boutique. Elle semblait avoir été vieillie délibérément. Dans les tons chocolat et crème. Sur le haut de la façade les lettes étaient légèrement écaillées = Chez Raul.

Sans doute un restaurant latino. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en entrant je découvris dans cet endroit des étagères remplies de...livres.

Des centaines d'ouvrages dans toute la salle. C'était très impressionnant.

A gauche il y avait une porte battante comme dans les saloons, elle donnait sur une salle plus petite, elle comportait un bar, un billard, quatre ordinateurs, un écran plat, deux canapés et fauteuils.

Cet endroit était vraiment fabuleux. Une ambiance très feutré et très douce y régnait.

La grande salle comportait des tables rondes, carrés, rectangulaires avec des nappes de couleurs crèmes, la vaisselle posait dessus était étincelante.

Plusieurs motifs indiens ainsi que des photos étaient accrochés sur les murs. Une des images attirèrent particulièrement mon attention. Celle d'un feu de camp sur une plage. On ne voyait pas les visages des personnes présentes mais cela me rappela ma première soirée à la push. La décoration ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il y avait aussi des photos d'écrivains célèbres comme Jane Austen, John Steinbeck ou plus récent Marc Levy. En regardant de plus prêt ses images je remarquais qu'il s'agissait de mes écrivains préférés.

Les livres disposaient sur les étagères étaient tous différents, des pièces de théâtre, de la poésie, des romans policiers, des biographies, des romans d'amour...Il y avait de tout. Puis sur un autre mur il y avait des photos d'assiettes de nourriture, un peu comme dans les grands restaurants.

Ces mélanges étaient si différents et pourtant tellement bien assortis. Cet endroit était vraiment parfait. Je mis sentais très à l'aise.

Kelly et moi n'étions pas les premières arrivées ni les dernières. Bien évidemment c'était NY qui manquait à l'appel. Paul non plus n'état pas là mais je ne pouvais lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir assister à cette petite réunion.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de faire la navette sur la pièce principale comme si je voulais découvrir chaque centimètre de cet endroit. Jake s'approcha de moi.

"- Tu va bien ?

- Oui...Je trouve c'est endroit fantastique c'est tout.

Je vis les quileutes sourires mais un sourire étrange qui caché quelques choses.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien t'inquiète...Tiens voilà la reine des country club.

En effet Lydia et sa famille arrivèrent au même instant.

- Désolé d'être en retard mais la vidéo conférence de Charles a durée plus longtemps que prévue. Oh Rachel tu es magnifique dans [a=.]cette robe[/a]...Hum sauf peut être tes boucles d'oreilles...Elles ne vont pas avec.

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre à son téléphone. La grande mère de Kevin passa prés de moi.

- Elle aurait dû lâcher ses cheveux.

Je regardais Kelly en levant les mains comme pour savoir ce qui clochait. Celle ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir.

- Et bien en fait...

Elle plissa les yeux et m'examina attentivement.

- Non...non désolé je ne vois pas.

Son rire se mêla au mien.

- Tu es trés belle t'en fait pas.

- Elle est parfaite.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Paul. Il avait un sourire qui illuminé son visage. Il était si beau. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte au col. Il s'essuyait les mains dans un chiffon de vaisselle à carreaux rouges et blanc. Son regard se porta soudain derrière moi.

- Tout est prêt comme vos l'avez demandé.

Il s'adressait à Lydia.

- Oh c'est parfait, le traiteur n'a rien oublié au moins.

- Non tout est là. Dites moi seulement quand vous voudrez commencer. Mes serveurs sont à votre disposition."

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et la plus importante de toute était pourquoi Paul avait dit mes serveurs. Se pouvait-il que...Non c'est impossible...Chez Raul...R-A-U-L...Rachel...Paul...

La vérité me gifla avec une force phénoménale C'était son restaurant. C'était nos noms. C'était sa vie et je ne l'a connaissais même pas. Sa passion et je ne l'avais jamais su. En réalité je ne le connaissais pas.

C'était peut être une raison supplémentaire pour m'enfermer dans ce mariage sans bonheur.

Paul tourna les talons et monta un escalier au fond de la pièce et disparut tout le reste de la soirée.

La soirée semblait interminable. Lydia, Kevin, Lydia, Grand mère Antonia, Lydia, Kevin. C'était sas arrêt la même chose. En plus commandé chez un traiteur c'est bien beau mais ça ne comble pas la faim.

Puis Kevin demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

"- Je voudrais faire un petit cadeau à la future Madame McAlister. pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime.

Il me tendit une boîte de velours noir. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je l'ouvris. Celle ci contenait un bracelet. Kelly eu un hoquet de surprise en le voyant.

- Non attend ce sont des diamants sur ce bracelet.

Kevin ne releva pas la remarque, il se contenta d'accrocher le bracelet à mon poignet.

- Je t'aime Rachel.

Il embrassa mon front.

- Moi aussi."

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Embry.

"- Désolé d'être en retard.

Il esquissa un sourire, je me précipitais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu arrive juste à temps, merci.

Son rire se mêla au mien et l'atmosphère se détendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'Embry croise le regard de Kelly. Il se perdit dans ses yeux comme Paul s'était perdu dans les miens deux ans auparavant.

- Embry je te présente Kelly...Kelly voici Embry, un ami de la famille."

Cette dernière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pendant qu'il lui tendait sa main pour la saluer.

La suite de la soirée fut identique à son commencement. Ennuyante. Ma belle famille me saoulait. Kelly discutait avec Embry dans un coin reculait de la pièce. Quand au reste de la troupe, ils avaient quitté le navire, après tout l'heure de la soirée était déjà bien avancée. J'arpentais les allées du restaurant. Ms doigts glissaient sur les livres comme s'ils touchaient de l'or.

Je me sentais bien comme la première fois que j'avais découvert la bibliothèque de Princeton. J'avais ressentis ce jour là un bonheur incomparable. J'étais au paradis. Comme conduite par le destin mes doigts rencontrèrent ce livre que j'avais lu la première fois que j'étais arrivé à NY = A l'Est d'Eden de John Steinbeck. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, mes yeux se posèrent sur le restaurant. C'était cette vie là mon Eden.

Kevin s'approcha de moi.

"- Chérie faut qu'on y aille.

- Vous n'avez qu'à rentré je vais rester encore un peu.

- Ok, je te revois devant l'autel après demain. Je t'aime."

Le reste de l'équipage quitta le bateau me laissant à mes réflexions. Le livre en main je m'installais à une table pour le feuilletait. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis une présence en face de moi. En levant les yeux je découvris Paul qui me regardait. Mon estomac grogna et son rire se mêla au mien. Il me tendit la main et m'entraina dans la cuisine. Un des serveurs l'interpella.

"- Tout es rangé Mr Yiruma vous vouez que je ferme ?

- Non ça ira James, je m'en charge que tout le monde rentre vous avez bien bossé.

- Merci, bonsoir Chef, Mlle."

Paul se dirigea vers un énorme frigo et en sortit un saladier bleu. De la mousse au chocolat. Il me tendit une cuillère.

"- Régale-toi.

J'avis l'impression d'être une petite fille de 5 ans qui dévorait que friandise, c'était tellement bon.

- Je suis désolé.

Il me regarda avec surprise.

- De quoi ?

- Se faire livrer par traiteur dans un resto c'est pas très fin de la part de Lydia.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- C'est pas grave, le chèque était plutôt sympathique.

- Vu sous cet angle.

Le silence se réinstalla.

- Embry s'est imprégné de Kelly.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ouais.

Il soupira.

- Rassure toi il ne lui dira rien s'il sent qu'elle n'est pas prête.

Mon regard se planta dans le sien.

- Kelly sais beaucoup de choses sur les quileutes et elle les comprend peut être mieux que moi...Elle a écu une année très difficile...mais si Embry peut illuminer sa vie à nouveau alors c'est cool...Il est cool...Et puis...

J'inspirais à fond.

- Elle est celle qui est faite pour lui et...il est celui qui est fait pour elle...non ?

Me yeux étaient humides, Paul semblait avoir arrêtait de respirer.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Ma voix se perdit dans mon souffle.

- Oui.

- Je suis censé réagir comment Rachel ?

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Là tout de suite je voudrais que tu m'embrasse et que tu me serres dans tes bras en me disant que ça va aller. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée...alors ne fait rien.

- Pourquoi parce que tu l'as décidé c'est ça...Je suis désolé Rachel mais je peux plus faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Mais ça ! Etre l'ami sympathique prêt à tout pour toi chaque fois que tu en as besoin. Rachel est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais me faire part de tes sentiments et m'avouer la vérité.

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

- Je ne peux pas être ton ami. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Je t'aime c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien, ça coule dans mes veines. Rien ne pourra changer ça et je ne veux pas que ça change. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place au fon de mon cœur. Je t'appartiens Rachel mais je ne peux plus rester là à te regarder te construire un avenir avec Kevin. Je préfère encore ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie.

- Tu es injuste.

- Cesse de t'en prendre sans arrête à moi, tu sais très bien quels sont mes sentiments pour toi. Je suis amoureux et je meure d'envie d'être avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre une vie sans toi à mes côtés. Tu veux connaître le fond de ma pensée, le problème ne vient pas de mo, il vient de toi Rachel.

- De moi ?

- Oui toi. Rachel notre problème ce n'est pas Kevin, ce n'est pas les quileutes c'est plutôt toi qui trouve sans arrêt des raisons pour nous séparer.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça mais c'est ridicule.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Celui qui a peur de s'engager dans cette liaison ce n'est pas moi...C'est toi.

Il détourna son regard et soupira avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Mon cœur battait de manière irrégulière en attendant la suite.

- L'essentiel c'est que le courant passe entre deux être c'est ça le plus important. Il faut foncer, il ne faut pas hésiter si c'est ce que tu ressens pour Kevin.

- Paul...J'ai besoin de toi...Je...

- Non Rachel, à ton avis lequel de nous s'amuse à repousser l'autre depuis le début. Si tu avais vraiment besoin de moi tu ne ferais pas ça. Je ne peux plus faire ça c'est trop dur. J'ai essayé de me battre mais je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre si ce n'st pas ce que tu veux. Epouse le si c'est ce que tu désire mais si ton choix s'arrête sur cette qui s'offre à toi alors je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Rachel.

Mon cœur se déchira comme on déchire une feuille de papier. Je ne pouvais plus refouler mes larmes. Je me détournais pour partir mais arrivée prés de la porte je reportais mon attention sur lui.

- Je vais l'épouser mais pas pour les raisons qu'on se fait d'un mariage d'amour. Il n'y aura jamais qu'un profond respect entre nous. Du moins en ce qui me concerne. Il m'a aidé à surmonter ces deux ans. Même si je n'éprouverais jamais le tiers de ce que je ressens pour toi je lui dois beaucoup. La raison qui me pousse à te tourner le dos ce n'est pas parce je ne t'aime pas au contraire. Je la sens...

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main.

- Au début c'était comme une sensation étrange, j'avais l'impression de flotter et j'avais ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Cette sensation je l'ai ressentie le jour où j'ai perdu notre bébé. Et puis je suis revenu ici et quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital tu étais là et cette sensation que je ressentais de temps en temps a littéralement explosé au fond de mon cœur. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles aussi a changé. La sensation de flotter a disparu. Et c'est là que j'ai commence à entendre les battements de ton cœur. Je sentais ta présence même quand tu n'étais pas dans la même pièce que moi. Et à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble mes souvenirs m'assaillent et m'attirent vers comme pour me faire prendre conscience du vide que tu as laissé dans ma vie? Je l'ai repoussé à chaque fois c'est pour ça que je perdais connaissance. Parce que ça m'épuise de te repousser. Seulement notre histoire...Je ne peux pas...

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas à la hauteur et ne prononce pas le mot illusion...Rachel...

- Je ne peux pas parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de vivre cette histoire parce que je ne sais pas comment la vivre, parce que je ne te connais pas.

J'esquissais un maigre sourire en essuyant mes larmes.

- En arrivant ici j'ai compris une chose importante. Je ne sais rien de toi Paul. Je ne sais rien de toi, de tes envies, de tes rêves...Rien...Tout ça je ne le savais pas...Pourquoi est ce que moi, la personne le plus importante de ta vie je ne sais pas que ta plus grande passion c'était la cuisine ?

- Ce n'est qu'un détail Rachel, on peut recommencer...Laisse moi entrer dans ta vie...Laisse moi te prouver que ça en vaut la peine.

- Tu m'as demandé de faire un choix mais ce choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où j'ai perdu le seul lien qu'il me restait de toi.

- Non c'est faux, mon imprégnation pour toi tu la ressens tu l'as dit toi même, ce lien existe toujours Rachel.

- Non j'ai tout gâché...

Je pris mon sac et en sortit un petit carnet blanc avec un ruban rose.

- Je voulais te donner ça en arrivant mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé...Prends le...Il est à toi.

Pal le prit et l'ouvrit. Puis il me regarda intensément les yeux baignait de larmes. Sur la page de gauche il y avait ma dernière échographie. Et sur celle de droite l'acte de naissance et de décès de notre enfant.

- A partir de 5 mois de grossesses le fœtus a une identité juridique.

Paul prononça les mots inscrits sur cette feuille à voix haute, une voix triste et rauque.

- L'Etat du New Jersey déclare officiel l'acte de naissance et de décès de Mlle...Amélia Liliane Yiruma née le 25 juin 2007 à 10h30.

- Je lui ai donné le nom de ta grand mère et de la mienne. C'est peut être la seule chose que je savais de toi finalement...Elle a été incinéré...L'hôpital m'a demandé à l'époque où je...Elle...

C'était tellement dur.

- J'ai dispersé ses cendres sur la tombe de ma mère en arrivant ici.

- Rachel...

- Je ne te reprocherais pas te décision de ne plus vouloir me voir, je le comprends. Je...Je veux juste que tu sache que ça ne changeras pas grand chose, ce que je t'ai écris sur ce mot il y a deux ans je le pense toujours. Tu garderas cette place au fond de mon cœur.

Il 'approcha de moi mais je l'arrêtais.

- Je dois m'en aller maintenant."

Quelques minutes plus tard j'hurlais ma douleur dans mon oreiller, Kelly a mes côtés. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenus en deux ans s'éculèrent sur mon visage. Je ne voulais plus rien retenir. J'avais une fois de plu tout gâcher et tout perdus.


	25. Chapter 25 dernier jour

Chapitre 25 = dernier jour

(Point de vue Paul)

Mark Twain a écrit = Plus tu prends part aux joies et chagrins des gens, plus ils te sont proches et chers. Mais c'est le chagrin et les problèmes qui vous rapprochent le plus.

Rachel était partie et je savais que cette fois je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Je lui avais demandé de faire un choix. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses, de la garder prés de moi mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas l'enfermer dans une malle et jeter la clé.

Je me sentais comme anesthésié. Coupé du reste du monde. Malgré sa fuite il y a deux ans une petite flamme continuait de brûler au fond de mon cœur, bien que vacillante elle continuait de rependre sa chaleur dans chacune des fibres de mon corps.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tout est éteint. Plus aucune chaleur, plus aucune lumière, rien que le froid et l'ombre.

J'ai eu du mal à quitter le restaurant pour rentré chez moi. Mais quand je suis enfin arrivée, ma mère se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je suis resté un moment debout à regarder dans le vide puis elle s'est approché de moi sans un mot et m'a prise dans ses bras. Je crois qu'à cet instant plus rien ne comptait à part la douleur.

Je suis un loup garou. Je suis fort et je peux guérir de mes blessures mais là rien ne pourra jamais cicatriser cette déchirure.

J'ai pleuré encore et encore. Ma mère m'a tenu contre elle jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Puis je lui tendu le carnet que m'avait donné Rachel. J'ai rarement vu ma mère pleurait. Depuis que mon père s'est barré, elle relativise tout, il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'elle arrêté de pensé à elle...pour moi.

Quand elle a ouvert le carnet, elle a resserré son étreinte autour de moi et m'a embrasé sur le front. Au même moment j'ai vu une larme couler sur sa joue.

"- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers.

- Vous avez vécu des moments difficiles mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est fini.

- Elle l'épouse demain.

Je me redressais et me levais en me passant les mains sur le visage.

- A moins d'un miracle je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

- Tu l'auras définitivement perdu quand elle aura dit "oui je le veux".

Ma mère se leva et vint me rejoindre.

- Va prendre une bonne douche et te reposer, la nuit a été longue. Je viendrais te réveiller."

Elle m'embrassa et se redirigea vers la cuisine.

Une fois sur la douche je laissais mes muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude mais mon esprit restait braqué sur Rachel. J'avais du mal à croire que dans un peu plus de 24 heures elle lierait définitivement sa vie à celle d'un autre. Comment pourrais-je continuer sans elle. Quand un loup garou perd l'objet de son imprégnation il ne meurt pas il dépérit. Est-ce c'est ce qui m'attend ? Une longue dépression nerveuse ? Si c'est le cas j'imagine déjà les notes de frais de mon futur psy.

Je me glissais dans mon lit tout en fixant le plafond.

Une petite fille. Rachel et moi avions eu une petite fille. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que je ressentais. De la tristesse e ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de la connaitre ou de la colère parce que Rachel ne m'a pas donné l'occasion de vivre cette épreuve avec elle. Cs avec toutes ces réflexions que je finis par m'endormir. Un sommeil qui fut pourtant paisible. Un sommeil où je me revoyais sur cette plage le jour où j'ai rencontré Rachel pour la première fois.

Soudain une voix familière m'extirpa de mo rêve. Ma mère se tenait prés de moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormis 5 min pourtant en regardant mon réveil je constatais que l'après midi touchait à sa fin.

"- Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser dormir si longtemps.

- Tu en avais besoin. Allez lève toi nous avons quelques choses à faire."

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans la forêt de Forks. Nous marchions en silence côte à côte. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Je ne savais pas om ma mère m'entrainait mais nous étions en train de sortir de la push.

" - Maman tu pourrais me dire où on va ?

- Tu verras."

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions aux portes du cimetière de la ville. Je m'arrêtais net en comprenant ses intentions. Elle me tendit la main et m'entraina à sa suite.

A quelques pas de là face à l'horizon se trouvait la tombe de Sarah Black la mère de Rachel. Il y avait une simple pierre blanche qui dépassait du sol. Son nom était gravé dessus et en dessous il y avait le nom d'Amélia. Mon cœur se serra et ma mère se rapprocha de moi. C'est là que j'aperçus le bouquet d'orchidées sur l'herbe.

"- Tu m'avais dit que c'était les fleurs préférées de Rachel.

Je m'avançais légèrement et m'abaissais, mes doigts frôlèrent l'herbe fraîche.

- Merci maman.

Je baissai la tête au moment où les larmes affluaient. Ma mère s'abaissa prés de moi et me serra le bras.

- Tout va bien se passer, vous allez surmonter tout ça. Ecoute moi, les gens qui s'aiment arrive toujours à se retrouver, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver leur route finit toujours par se recroiser un jour ou l'autre. Les difficultés ne font que renforcer le lien qui vous unis. Il faut que tu continus à y croie, ne laisse pas tomber, tu dois...

- STOP.

Je me relevais en colère.

- Je ne serais pas la personne qui viendra stopper son mariage au beau milieu de la cérémonie. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision tu peux le comprendre ça. Elle a fait son choix.

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- La discussion s'arrêta là maman...On ferait bien de rentrer il va faire nuit."

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions de retour chez nous mais au moment où nous allions passer la porte d'entrée, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

"- C'est Sam.

J'embrassais m mère sur le front.

- Soit prudent."

Je me transformais avant de commencer à courir à travers les bois. Sam était sur la plage. Au moment où je le rejoignis Jake et Quil arrivèrent à leur tour puis Embry et Jared.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Alice Cullen a eu la vision d'un groupe de nomade, apparemment ils sont 5. Les Cullen ont patrouillé toute la journée mais ils n'ont rien trouvé de concret à part quelques traces de pas. Seth et Leah sont à la villa, ils nous préviendront si Alice à une autre vision. En attendant on va se diviser. Jake et Quil prenait l'est, Embry et Jared, le sud. Et toi et moi on va ers l'ouest. Ne jouez pas les héros, on fait juste un repérage, le plus important c'est de savoir combien ils sont exactement et s'ils ont l'intention de s'éterniser. Compris...En route."

Nous parcourions les bois depuis environ une heure, il n'y avait rien du tout dans les environs. Même pas une odeur désagréable.

"- Tu va bien ?

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais vers Sam.

- Oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Même si tu t'empêche d'y penser je sais que ton esprit est occupé par Rachel et...

Je grognais.

- C'est pas le moment de parler de ça, on a du boulot."

Nous nous étions remis en route quand soudain une odeur nous frappa de plein fouet. Les oreilles dressaient nous scrutions les alentours. Après quelques pas nous avons enfin trouvé ce que nous cherchions, deux vampires étaient penchés sur un corps déjà raide.

Sam partit sur la droite et mo sur la gauche au moment où les sangsues se redressaient. Ayant capté leur attention Sam hurla pour appeler nos frères.

"- Tiens tins tiens un peu de distraction, parfait ça v nous faire digéré, allez en piste cabots."

Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler nous savions qu'il fallait les laisser attaquer. Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps. Le premier vampire se jeta sur Sam les faisant basculaient tout les deux dans le fossé pendant que le deuxième vampire s'approchait de moi.

"- Allez montre ce que t'as."

J'aboyais et il se mit en position d'attaque avant de se jeter sur moi. Le venin des vampires et mortels pour les loups garou nous devons donc faire attention à leur dents.

Son poing s'abattis sur mes côtes ce qui déclencha une douleur atroce accompagné d'un craquement sonore.

Pour tuer un vampire, il faut le démembrer et le brûlait. Mais il faut déjà arriver à le blesser.

Mes crocs entaillèrent son cou. Il se dégagea en m'envoyant valser contre un arbre. Légèrement sonné je me remis sur mes pattes en boitant. Le vampire rigola.

"- Alors c'est tout ce que tu as comme carte dans ton jeu clébard."

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences je me précipitais vers lui et lui sautais à la gorge nous faisant basculer en contre bas. Cela aurait été plus simple si nous avions atterrit dans l'océan mais au lieu de ça nous nous sommes écrasé sur les graviers 10 m plus bas.

J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour me relever mais je me suis relever. Malgré la blessure de son cou le vampire ne perdit pas le nord il m'envoya m'écraser contre la paroi de la falaise. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas continuer seul pendant encore bien longtemps alors au moment où il se rapprocha de moi je le contournais pour le plaquer contre la paroi. Dressé sur mes pattes arrière je me mis à aboyer fortement avant de lui arracher la tête à coup de crocs.

Blessé et très affaiblis je m'effondrais à terre au moment même où le reste de la meute atterrissait prés de moi.

Les loups garous peuvent guérir de leur blessures c'est un fait mais là tout de suite il ne restait que la douleur et rien d'autre.

Les dernières images s'infiltrant dans ma tête fut le sourire éclatant de Rachel sur cette plage il y a deux ans.


	26. Chapter 26 comprendre

Chapitre 26 = comprendre

(Point de vue de Rachel)

48h. Paul était inconscient depuis 48h. J'avais l'impression que le temps était suspendu au dessus de ma tête.

Mon esprit vagabonda sur les souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours.

- Flash Back -

La journée commençait mal. Le soleil n'arrivait pas à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages. Kelly m'attendait dans le salon de la chambre d'hôtel. Quand j'arrivais devant elle, elle souria.

"- Bonjour.

- Salut.

Je me sentais si fatiguée et tellement vide. Elle me désigna la table sur laquelle étaient disposées plusieurs boites.

- Je t'ai commandé un petit déjeuner.

- Je ne peux rien avaler.

- Rachel il faut que tu manque quelques choses. La journée va être longue.

Je soupirais. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra le bras.

- Lydia nous attends pour 16h à l'église, je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud."

A contre cœur j'avalais le petit déjeuner que Kelly m'avait acheté.

A 10h nos devions être à Seattle. Lydia m'avait pris rendez vous dans un salon de massage. Malheureusement ce dernier ne changea pas mon état. Aussi agréable qu'il pouvait l'être, je continuais à être tendue. Plus l'heure approchais plus j'avais l'impression d'être oppressée dans un monde trop petit.

Lydia nous invita ensuite dans un grand restaurant pour déjeuner mais là encore mon estomac sembla trop petit. La nourriture ne passait pas la barrière de mes lèvres. Lydia me répété de me détendre, que tout se passerais bien. Mais je n'étais pas tendue par rapport à l'organisation du mariage, j'étais tendue quand à mon avenir qui se profilait devant moi sans que je puisse vraiment le toucher.

J'avais blessé Paul, il souffrait par ma faute, je me dégoutais.

Finalement à 16h je me retrouvais dans la salle de préparation attenante à l'église de Forks. Lydia pensait qu'un mariage nocturne serait plus sympa. La cérémonie ne devait commencer qu'à 20h.

Je me tenais assise sur un tabouret en peignoir. Le coiffeur me lissait les cheveux pour m'en faire un chignon. Je ne disais pas un mot, j'attendais que ça se passe en silence. Kelly était à mes côtés, déjà habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Elle lisait un livre. Elle non plus ne disait rien.

Une fois mon chignon terminé la maquilleuse me prépara. Un maquillage d'or en harmonie avec ma robe.

En ce moment même Emily vivait sa dernière soirée de jeune fille, demain matin elle serait la femme de Sam, officiellement. Devant assister à leur mariage ma propre famille ne pouvait pas être avec moi. Ceci étant je ne leur reproche pas, je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils assistent à ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'enfilais ma robe. Celle que je rêvais de brûler.

Kelly m'aida à fermer la fermeture éclair toujours en silence.

"- Voilà tu es prête.

- Merci.

Je me retournais pour faire face au miroir. Lydia entra au même moment.

- Oh Rachel tu es superbe, bon je vais dire au prêtre que nous pouvons commencer. A tout de suite chérie.

Elle me laissa seule avec Kelly. Je me retournais vers elle.

- J'aimerais rester un peu seule s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, je t'attends devant la porte."

Kelly sortit sans faire de bruit. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je ne voyais pas comment mon apparence avait pu changer à ce point. Pourquoi est-ce que mes choix avaient-ils étaient si différents de mes rêves ?

Je regardais la bague de fiançailles à mon doigt et inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage.

Je sortis de la pièce. Kelly m'attendais au bout du couloir, elle me souria en me voyant arrivée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes d'entrée. Celles ci s'ouvrirent et Kelly s'avança dans l'allée. Puis la musique résonna dans e bâtiment m'intimant l'ordre d'avancer.

Je marchais prudemment. Kevin m'attendait à l'autre bout du chemin dans un très beau costume en queue de pie.

Les500 invités me regardaient et souriaient. Un sourire de circonstance mais pas de respect ou d'admiration. Pendant un instant mon esprit s'arrêta sur ce qui se passerait après. Après la cérémonie, après le banquet, après notre voyage jusqu'aux îles Fidji.

Ma nuit de noce.

Autant vous l'avouer je l'appréhende plus que je ne saurais le dire. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi, après tout je suis avec Kevin depuis deux ans.

En fait c'est trés simple. Il ne m'a jamais touché.

Quand je l'ai rencontré je n'étais pas prête à le laisser aller dans les bras d'un autre homme que Paul. Et puis le temps à passé et au moment où notre relation aurait pu prendre un cap différent, il m'a expliqué qu'il préférait attendre son mariage. J'aurais d'abord cru qu'il plaisantait mais pas du tout. En fait ayant reçu une éducation très stricte Kevin n'approuvait pas le fait de faire l'amour avant le mariage. J'avais longuement imaginé ce que sa mère avait dû penser de moi quand elle avait appris que j'avais fait une fausse couche. J'avais utilisé cette histoire comme prétexte mais en fait ça m'arrangeait bien puisque en réalité je voulais garder le souvenir des mains de Paul sur mon corps. Ses mains et celles de personnes d'autres.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus reculer et ça m'effrayais. Je savais que jamais plus je ne retrouverais autant de tendresse chez un homme. Paul m'avait tant donné et tant prouver. C'est sur ces réflexions que j'arrivais devant l'autel.

Kevin me tendit la main, je la saisis et monter sur l'estrade.

"- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci."

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie après avoir demandé à l'assistance de s'assoir.

"- Mesdames et Messieurs avant de procéder à l'union des ces deux jeunes personnes je voudrais vous laissez la parole. Si quelqu'un a une bonne raison de ne pas souhaiter ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Je ne voulais même pas tourner la tête je savais que personne ne dirait rien.

- Bien c'est avec une joie évidente que je célébrerais cet événement. Alors Kevin veuillez répéter après moi. Moi Kevin McAlister.

- Moi Kevin McAlister.

- Je te prends Rachel Black.

- Je te prends Rachel Black.

- Pour légitime épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Pour légitime épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Bien Rachel veuillez répéter après moi. Moi Rachel Black.

- Moi Rachel Black.

- Je te prends Kevin McAlister.

- Je te prends Paul...

Tout s'arrêta, les battements de mon cœur, les mouvements dans la salle, tout s'arrêta, comme si le temps était figé. Il n'y avait plus rien à part Kevin et moi. Ce dernier me regardait complètement ahuri.

- Kevin.

Mais Rachel si tu crois pouvoir rattraper ta connerie comme ça.

- Je...

Le prêtre se racla la gorge.

- Est-ce que je continus ?

Kevin semblait déconnectait mais il réussit cependant à ouvrir la bouche. Il se tourna vers l'assistance.

- Veuillez nous excusez un petit moment."

Il me tendit la main et m'entraina à sa suite dans la salle de préparation.

Une fois la porte fermé il se tourna vers moi, s'avança et m'embrassa. C'était un baiser urgent et dénué de tendresse. Puis il me regarda.

"- Tu as ressentis quelques choses ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- Sois honnête Rachel. As-tu oui ou non ressentis quelques choses ?

- Non...Kevin je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu sais bizarrement je ne m'en étonne pas. J'ai toujours pensé que ta retenue envers moi était du au fait que nous étions différent mais en réalité c'est parce que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. Même si je ne sais rien de ton passé jr sais que ça à un rapport avec ta grossesse.

- Non ce n'est pas seulement ça...en fait j'ai ignoré volontairement ce que je ressentais pace que j'avais peur mais je n'ai plus envie d'avoir peur. J'ai envie de vivre cette vie et cela même si ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie, je...Je l'aime.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais ces mots et je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids énorme. J'étais libre de pouvoir l'aimer sans condition. J'étais enfin prête s'il voulait toujours de moi bien sûr. J'tais prête à vivre cette vie comme il se doit. Kevin me regardait, une larme coula sur ma joue, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Je suis désolé Kevin, tu es quelqu'un de bien je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

- Rassure toi je m'en remettrais. Tu es mon premier chagrin d'amour alors...Par contre ma mère c'est une autre histoire.

- Je vais aller leur parler.

Je voulus me diriger vers la porte mais Kevin me retins par le bas.

- Oh non, il ne vaut mieux pas, laisse moi gérer ça, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien et je ne veux pas que tu affrontes ces psychopathes de l'aristocratie New Yorkaise.

Je lui tendis la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'avait offerte.

- J'espère que tu trouveras la femme qu'il te faut.

- Je fais confiance à ma mère pour ça. Mais toi, fais en sorte d'être heureuse Rachel tu le mérite vraiment même si tu viens de me larguer.

Il esquissa un sourire que je fus incapable de lui rendre. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Prends soin de toi.

Il sortit.

- Toi aussi."

J'ai pleuré en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter à cause de moi.

Quelques instants plus tard Kelly entra.

"- Je t'ai amené de quoi te changer.

J'étais assise prés de la fenêtre, regardant le vent agiter les branches.

- Merci.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu perdu, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire maintenant.

- Et ben tu va déjà me faire le plaisir de retirer cette horreur et d'enfiler ce jean. Ensuite on va profiter de cette nuit toutes les deux et demain on ira assister au mariage de Sam et d'Emily.

- Et après ?

- Ne précipite rien, profite du moment présent, laisse faire les choses naturellement et tu verras bien où ça te mèneras. Tu le retrouveras vite crois moi.

- Carpe Diem c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Allez sortons d'ici."

Mon téléphone sonna au moment où je commençais à me changer.

"- C'est sûrement Lydia qui veut me remercier d'avoir humilier son fils. Tu peux décrocher Kelly ?

Elle attrapa mon téléphone sur la table et décrocha.

- Allo ?

...

- Quoi ?

...

Son visage changea de couleur.

- Oui on arrive.

Elle raccrocha et me regarda complètement affolé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Kelly répond moi.

- Paul est blessé, il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital tout de suite."

- Maintenant -

Paul était inconscient depuis 48h. Kelly et moi étions accourus à l'hôpital. Sam nous avait raconté ce qui c'était passé, lui même avait été légèrement blessé. Jared et Embry n'avait rencontré aucun vampire. Kelly s'était littéralement jeté dans les bras d'Embry. Quand à mon frère et Quil ils avaient eu de la chance qu'Emmett et Jasper soient arrivés au bon moment. Jacob avait quelques égratignures et Quil quelques ecchymoses par ci par là.

Carlisle Cullen était médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. C'est lui qui c'était occupé de Paul à son arrivée. Ce dernier souffrait de multiples fractures mais son pouvoir de guérison mettrait du temps à tout cicatriser. Carlisle avait posé une attelle à son genou droit, il avait réduit sa luxation à l'épaule gauche. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour les fractures qu'il avait au niveau des côtes. Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'un humain serait mort de ce genre de blessures c'est pourquoi Paul était inconscient. A cause du choc, des blessures et de la douleur.

Cela faisait maintenant 48h que j'étais dans cette chambre. Je dormais sur le fauteuil ou plutôt je somnolais. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil pas tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé. Carlisle passait voir Paul toutes les 2 heures. Etant un vampire trés cultivé il avait longuement étudié les loups garous.

Sa petite fille Renesmée était présente lorsque les quileutes étaient arrivé et vous allez trouvez ça étrange mais mon frère s'est imprégné d'elle. Renesmée est unique en son genre. C'est le fruit de l'amour entre un vampire et une humaine. Ses parents Edward et Bella sont tombés amoureux au premier coup d'œil. Ils se sont mariés et aujourd'hui ils sont heureux. Mais ils ont du surmontés beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arrivé là. Nessie dit que ça va mieux depuis que sa mère a été transformée en vampire. Cette jeune fille est incroyable pas étonnant que mon frère soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle est belle et intelligente. Elle travaillait comme bénévole à l'hôpital ce jour là et c'est elle qui c'est occupé de Jake.

La meute connait la famille Cullen depuis longtemps et malgré la légende qui dit que les loups garous et les vampires sont des ennemis jurés, nos deux familles se sont tout de suite liés d'amitiés. Il faut dire aussi que les Cullen ne sont pas des vampires comme les autres. Ils sont végétariens, ils ne boivent jamais de sang humains et ils combattent sans problèmes ceux de leur races qui dérogent à la règles du moment qu'ils sont dans les environs de Forks.

Soudain la pluie me réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nui et l'orage faisait rage dehors. Un coup d'œil à Paul m'indiqua qu'il dormait toujours. Ma montre affichait 2h du matin. Et voilà ça fait 3 jours qu'il est inconscient. Sam disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Facile à dire.

Je me sentais courbaturais dans ce maudit fauteuil. Carlisle m'avait proposé de dormir sur un lit de camp mais j'avais refusé. Je me levais et m'étirai. La nuit était moche sus cette foutue pluie. Soudain mon portable vibra. C'était un message de Kevin qui me disait qu'il était bien rentré et que tout allait bien. Il me confirmait aussi que comme nous l'avions prévu il me renvoyait toutes mes affaires. Et que je devais aller les chercher à l'aéroport ce matin à 8h. Super, tant pis mon frère sera de corvée. Pas question que je quitte cette chambre. Au moment où je répondais à Kevin la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle.

"- Bonsoir Rachel.

- Bonsoir Dr Cullen.

- Carlisle s'il te plait.

Il vérifia la perfusion d'antalgique de Paul et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas de lit de camp ?

- Non merci.

- Tu devrais aller à la cafétéria manger quelques choses, ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu d'ici.

- Non je vais bien je préfère restez là.

- Laissez tomber doc...vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot avec elle.

Je tournais la tête si vite que je me fis mal aux cervicales.

- Paul ?

- Ouais c'est moi.

Carlisle alluma la lumière et l'examina. Il tourna son bras dans tous les sens, appuya sur son torse et vérifia la mobilité de son genou.

- Tout est parfaitement normal. Je te ferais tes papiers de sortir dès l'ouverture du secrétariat.

Carlisle se retourna pour sortir.

- Dommage que tout mes patients ne guérissent pas aussi facilement.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et j'éteignis la lumière.

- Repose toi je vais allez appeler ta mère et les autres.

J'ouvris la porte pour sortir.

- Rachel ?

- Oui ?

- Et les îles Fidji ?

- Y a eu un changement de programme...On parlera de ça plus tard...Repose toi il est encore tôt."

Je sortis pour passer quelques coups de fils. Quelques instants plus tard j'étais de retour dans la chambre. Paul s'était rendormi. Je me réinstallais dans le fauteuil en étant plus détendue.

"- Viens là.

Je relevais la tête. Paul me regardait.

- Allez viens là.

Il me tendit la main, je la lui pris et il m'attira vers lui. Je me glissais à ses côtés Carlisle lui ayant retiré sa perfusion, Paul m'entoura de ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse chaud.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

- Désolé ce n'était pas volontaire.

- Encore heureux.

Une larme coula de ma joue pour venir s'écraser sur sa poitrine.

- Hé Rachel.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Il me releva la tête.

- Je vais bien...tout va bien...

- Désolé c'est nerveux. Tu devrais te reposer.

Il rigola.

- Je me repose depuis trois jours c'est à ton tour maintenant.

Il me caressa le bras. Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée ces derniers jours semblait soudain peser de tout son poids.

- Ferme les yeux je suis là."

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que le sommeil me gagna au rythme des battements de son cœur.


	27. Chapter 27 s'éveiller

Chapitre 27 = s'éveiller

(Point de vue de Paul)

Vous avez déjà écouté attentivement les bruits qui vous entourent lorsque vous êtes hospitalisé. Les portes qui claquent, les talons qui résonnent sur le carrelage, le gens qui s'interpellent dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas un endroit silencieux où on peu se reposer.

La pluie et le vent ont cessé leur bataille pour laissé place à un soleil éclatant.

Rachel dormait paisiblement contre moi. J'avais dû mal à croire à son changement de situation. Avait-elle changé la donne avant de savoir pour mon accident ou l'avait-elle fait après. Si cela ne vous parait pas important à vous, pour moi ça change tout.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes réflexions que je ne m'aperçus même pas qu'elle était réveillée. Au moment où je tournais la tête, deux grands yeux chocolat me regardaient. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, un éclat qui me rappelait celui qu'elle avait il y a deux ans.

"- Tu vas bien ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça va.

Elle se redressa et s'apprêta à descendre du lit.

- Je vais dire à Carlisle que tu es prêt à sortir.

- Attends.

Je la rattrapais par le bras. Mon nez glissa dans le creux de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Rachel ?

- Rien d'important...Faut qu'on sorte d'ici d'accord...Habille toi j'ai dis à ta mère que je te ramenais chez toi."

Elle sauta en bas du lit et disparut dans le couloir.

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions chez moi. Ma mère se tenait dans la cuisine. Elle se précipita vers moi.

"- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs...Ne refait jamais ça compris.

- Désolé maman.

Elle me serra contre elle avant de prendre Rachel dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien Carmen...Il faut que je rentre...Heu...Carlisle m'a donné ça pour toi. Ce sont des antalgiques, tu peux prendre un comprimé toutes les 4 heures si tu as mal.

Ma mère en profita pour enfiler sa veste.

- Je dois aller travailler, bye les enfants.

- Au revoir.

- Salut maman.

- Bon...appel moi si jamais tu as besoin d'accord.

Elle se retourna vers la porte.

- Et si j'ai besoin de toi là tout de suite qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle me regarda avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Paul tu as besoin de...

- Non je t'arrête tout de suite ne prononce pas la phrase, Paul tu as été gravement blessé il faut que tu te repose, JE VAIS BIEN...Parle moi Rachel, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé. C'est mon accident qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'ai annulé mon mariage parce que j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital ?

- C'est pas le cas ?

- Non j'ai un plus d'intégrité que ça...enfin...je veux dire...Je me suis trompé de prénom.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai appelé Paul...Je me suis trompé...de prénom devant 500 invités...Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi seule au monde, c'était atroce.

Je refouler un fou rire.

- C'était un accident ou...

- Bien sûr que oui, je ne voulais pas faire ça...Ceci étant ça c'est révélé être très libérateur. Tout d'un coup tout est devenu tellement plus simple et plus clair. Cette vie je ne la voulais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout jamais. C'était toi et personne d'autre même si je suis toujours effrayé par tout ça. Je ne veux plus reculer, ça m'a trop coûté. Je veux partager cette histoire avec toi.

J'avais rêvé d'entendre ces mots des millions de fois et aujourd'hui pou mon plus grand bonheur je les entendais pour de vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Là tout de suite je rêve de pouvoir dormir dans mon lit parce que crois moi les fauteuils de l'hôpital ne sont pas du tout confortable.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Je lui tendis la main et elle s'en empara sans hésiter. Je l'attirais vers moi.

- Et si tu dormais ici ?

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- C'est pas une question à poser.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Et mêla ses doigts aux miens.

- Tu sais malgré ma détermination à vouloir être avec toi j'ai toujours peur que...

Je poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que tu n'as rien n'à craindre."

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je la serrais fort contre moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel c'était rendormis contre moi.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur.


	28. Chapter 28 transition

Chapitre 28 = transition

(Point de vue de Jacob)

Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi inquiète. Elle était arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital et avait exigé de voir Paul. Sam avait beau lui répète qu'il s'en sortirait elle voulait le voir sur le champ. Et c'est donc avec des larmes plein les yeux qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Kelly c'était précipité dans les bras d'Embry dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Sam téléphona à Emily pour lui donner des nouvelles et pour la rassurer. Kim la petite amie de Jared qui était avec elle, fut soulager de savoir qu'il n'avait rien. Quil avait quelques bleus mais rien de sérieux. Quand à moi j'avais eu de la chance, je m'en sortais avec quelques plaies pas bien méchantes. Mais il fallait tout de même les désinfecter selon Carlisle.

Quand nous avons pénétrer dans l'hôpital avec Paul, c'est Carlisle Cullen qui nous a accueillis et pris en charge. Il a donné des consignes aux infirmières pour installer notre frère dans une chambre et ensuite il a examiné Sam. Quil n'avait besoin de rien, c'est bleus disparaitraient dans moins d'une heure. Carlisle a ensuite demandé aux infirmières d'appeler Nessie à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital.

Je savais que Carlisle avait eu une petite fille il y a 6 ans. Le fruit de l'union entre Bella et Edward.

J'avais eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que Bella était maintenant un vampire. Peut être parce que je l'avais aimé. Et oui quand Bella est arrivé en ville elle n'était plus la petite fille qui venait passer les vacances chez son père. C'était une jeune femme intelligente et très belle. Et moi ben comme tous les ados je réfléchissais plus avec mes hormones qu'avec ma tête. Du coup je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent et ça n'a jamais été réciproque. A ses yeux je n'étais que son meilleur ami, son rayon de soleil comme elle aimait m'appeler.

Aujourd'hui j'ai changé, j'ai accepté son choix même si ça n'a pas été toujours facile. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que Bella et Edward étaient réellement fait l'un pour l'autre.

Enfin bref tout ça pour en revenir au fait que c'est la fille de Bella, que je n'avais jamais vu, qui s'est occupé de moi.

Renesmée Cullen.

Moitié humaine, moitié vampire.

Et bien moi je suis un loup garou mais ça vous le savez déjà. Mais si je vous fais une piqure de rappel c'est pour une bonne raison.

L'imprégnation ne s'explique pas ça vous tombe dessus sans criez gare et sans vraiment de logique.

J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su que c'était elle. Celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Celle qui changera ma vie, celle pour qui je donnerais tout ce que j'ai.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle a souris à Carlisle et s'est tourné vers moi. Elle m'a ensuite entrainé dans une pièce pour nettoyer mes plaies.

Je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Bella allait certainement m'arracher la tête et je ne vous parle pas d'Edward.

Elle était belle et douce.

Mais je ne suis pas objectif là. Ceci étant pourquoi le serais-je ?

Nessie nettoyait mais plaies avec du désinfectant quand Embry se posta près de moi.

"- T'as vu ta sœur !

- Oui elle est dans la chambre de Paul.

- Oui je sais non mai t'as ta sœur !

- Ben quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas d'alliance !

Je soupirais et vit Nessie esquisser un sourire.

- Oui j'ai vu.

- Et alors tu ne va pas lui demander ce qui c'est passé.

- Paul a été blessé Rachel est inquiète pour lui je ne vais pas aller lui faire subir un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi du comment. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Ouais t'as raison mais en même tems on ne va pas s'en plaindre c'était un abruti notoire ce Kevin. Bon je vais faire un tour à la cafétéria y parait qu'il y a des brownis.

Il disparut derrière la porte.

- Désolé Embry est...c'est Embry...

- C'est pas grave, c'est bien d'avoir autant de bonne humeur dans des situations comme celle-ci. Voilà j'ai finis, toutes les plaies sont propres. C'est bizarre, grand père a insisté pour que je nettoie tes blessures mais on sait tous que dans quelques minutes elles seront refermées.

Je laissais échapper un rire.

- Ton grand père ne ferait pas un bon médecin dans le cas contraire.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Bon je vais rejoindre la troupe, j'ai été ravi de te rencontré Nessie.

- Moi aussi...mais je suppose qu'on va se revoir...puisque ton ami est hospitalisé.

- Oui y a de fortes chances oui. En tout cas ça me feras plaisir.

- A moi aussi. A plus tard.

- Bye"

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur avec toutes ces histoires et puis il fallait d'abord en parler à ses parents. Mais pour ça il me fallait un médiateur et Carlisle Cullen était le meilleur de tous.


	29. Chapter 29 mon autre vie

Chapitre 29 = mon autre vie

(Point de vue de Kelly)

Fun-Chang a dit = une partie importante de la sagesse et de la connaissance consiste à ne plus vouloir transformer les gens en ce qu'ils ne sont pas mais à accepter ce qu'ils sont, à comprendre leur expérience de vie.

Ma vie a pris une tournure particulière il y a quelques années. Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai vécu des moments inoubliables, forts en émotions qui resteront gravés dans ma mémoire pour toujours.

Aujourd'hui j'ai la chance d'être entouré de personne formidable mais surtout j'ai la chance d'être accepté dans cette famille.

Mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais 14 ans. J'ai passé les quelques années me séparant de ma majorité chez ma grand mère mais celle ci m'a quitté il y a un an. J'ai l'impression que les personnes qui me sont proches disparaissent les une après les autres.

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour particulièrement difficile. Nous sommes le 4 octobre. Ce n'est jamais un bon jour. Mais bizarrement j'ai la sensation qu'une lueur persiste quelques parts au fond de ma tête.

Et cette lueur s'appelle Embry.

J'ai rencontré Rachel il y a deux ans à New York. Elle venait terminer ses étude pour devenir professeur moi je terminais les miennes pour devenir éditrice. A l'époque je vivais dans un appartement à côté de la faculté et je cherchais une colocataire.

Rachel était une personne réservée. Elle ne se confiait pas à moi, elle vivait dans mon appartement c'est tout. On ne se voyait presque jamais avec nos cours respectif. Il n'avait rien à redire sur le comportement de Rachel. C'était une jeune femme incroyable qui ne laissait jamais rien trainé dans l'appartement, qui savait cuisiner, bref la colocataire idéale.

Mais à part ça j'avais l'impression que Rachel avait érigé une carapace autour d'elle comme si elle voulait se protéger. Je n'arrivais pas à la percer à jour et on ne parlait jamais d'elle.

Et puis un jour tout à changé.

- Flash Back -

Je rentrais de ma journée de cours. Rachel et moi avions décidé de commander une pizza pour ce soir. En rentrant dans l'appartement je fus surprise de constaté qu'il était plongé dans le noir.

"- Rachel tu es là ?"

Pas de réponse. C'était étrange, je savais que le jeudi elle n'avait pas cours. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, personne. Puis j'entendis des sanglots provenant de la salle de bain. Je frappais à la porte avant d'entrée.

Rachel était assise par terre, en larmes. Je me suis assise à ses côtés, elle tenait un test de grossesse entre ses doigts. Alors sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me parla de sa vie la Push, de la mort de sa mère, de Paul et des quileutes.

Je faisais des études de littérature afin de devenir éditrice. J'avais lu des centaines d'ouvrage et les légendes indiennes étaient lune de mes passions. J'ai d'ailleurs fait ma thèse là dessus. C'est pourquoi quand le mot quileutes est sorti de sa bouche, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Je n'étais pas effrayé de savoir que ces légendes existaient réellement, en fait j'étais fier que Rachel se confie enfin à moi. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

- Maintenant -

Rachel a annulé son mariage avec Kevin et c'est une excellente chose. Paul et elle ont beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Ces deux ans ont été une véritable torture pour moi. Kevin et sa famille étaient de la pire espèce qui soit. Rachel est toujours effrayée à l'idée de se laisser aller dans cette relation et j'ai beau lui répéter que es relations amoureuses se travaillent au jour le jour, elle continue d'avoir la trouille. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue je vous jure.

Paul et Rachel sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est comme ça. Les légendes indiennes sont parfois compliquées à comprendre mais elles ont chacune un sens bien définies.

L'imprégnation est un phénomène qui peut être effrayant, je sais de quoi je parle j'en sui moi même l'objet. Mais au final on s'en fait toujours une montagne alors que c'est un phénomène incroyablement beau. Après tout ce n'est que de l'amour.

Un coup de foudre version quileute.

Alexandre Millon a écrit = Au fond le coup de foudre dont on fait si grand cas n'est sans doute qu'un choc entre deux cymbales. La simple percussion de deux disponibilités urgente.

En ce qui me concerne je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Cela m'aide à avancer et à me dire que tout peut être beau si on le décide vraiment.

Rachel le comprend aussi seulement elle fait partie de ces gens qui pensent que rien ne devrait être imposé surtout pas en amour. Je suis d'accord avec elle d'une certaine manière sauf que là c'est différent. L'amour chez les indiens quileutes n'est pas quelque chose d'imposé. C'est le destin de toute une vie.

C'est une évidence.

- Flash Back -

"- Je suis nerveuse.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, je suis sûr que tout va bien. La première fois tu étais dans le même état et tout c'est bien passé.

- Oui je sais, je sais."

Rachel et moi étions dans la salle d'attente du service de gynécologie, obstétrique. Elle devait faire sa deuxième échographie et pour la première fois nous allions entendre les battements du cœur du bébé.

Après s'être installé sur la table d'examen Rachel me serra la main et le médecin posa la sonde sur son ventre. Une image en noire et blanc s'afficha sur l'écran. Le petit grain de riz s'était transformé e petit haricot avec deux jambes et deux bras et ...

Boum boum boum.

Et un cœur qui bat.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Rachel. Le médecin sortit pour nous laisser un peu d'espace.

"- Il devrait être là hein ? Paul devrait être là pour l'entendre. Il n'est même pas encore né que je me comporte déjà comme une mauvaise mère en le privant de son père.

Rachel éclata en sanglot.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, bien sûr que Paul devrait être là pour vous deux mais je sais que tu as besoin d'accepter certaine chose avant. Alors ne crois pas que je vais te juger, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider je serais toujours là promis."

- Maintenant -

Cette sensation de bonheur qu'on peut ressentir en se rendant compte qu'on porte la vie en soi, peut être éphémère. La preuve quelques semaines plus tard Rachel perdait son bien le plus précieux. Le dernier lien qui lui restait de Paul. Elle venait de le perdre. Mais nous n'avons pas pu nous attarder sur cet évènement tragique. Deux jours plus tard quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- Flash Back -

La personne que je ne voulais pas voir se tenait devant moi. Je savais, avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche je savais. Mes yeux devinrent humides, je sentis Rachel me serrait le bras. Puis l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

"- Madame Dawson, je suis le colonel James Arkins de la base aérienne du New Jersey.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que... que votre mari le capitaine Ryan Dawson a été tué au combat cette nuit...je suis désolé."

Et voilà Ryan venait de donner sa vie pour en sauvez d'autre. Je n'ai pas éprouvé de colère. En fait je suis fier de lui. Vous allez trouver ça étrange mais c'est la vérité. Quand on y réfléchit la mort pour un soldat est un prix dérisoire à payé pur pouvoir se battre pour son pays. Ryan est mort au combat. Je sais que les cimetières sont remplis de héros mais voilà je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je suis fier de lui.

Ryan est mort le 4 octobre 2007.

- Maintenant -

Il était tard, j'avais évité Embry toute la journée. Je lui devais des explications.

C'est pourquoi je me tenais devant chez lui. Quand il m'ouvrit c'est une expression de soulagement qui s'imprima sur son visage. Je m'avançais vers lui et le serrais dans me bras. Son nez glissa dans mes cheveux et il respira mon odeur. Après quelques instants je le relâchais et le regardais dans les yeux.

"- Il faut qu'on parle.

Il m'entraina sur le banc devant chez lui. Une fois assis il me regarda et attendit patiemment.

- Je suis désolé pour mon attitude aujourd'hui.

- C'n'est pas grave.

- Si ça l'est. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très sympa mais ce n'était pas volontaire. C'est juste que je déteste cette journée.

- Kelly... Je ne te demande rien, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas évident et je sais qu'avant de débarqué ici tu avais ta vie....Crois moi je n'attends rien de toi, je...Ce n'est pas important.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Les quileutes sont tous les mêmes. Vous pensez tous bien faire en restant passif. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Embry. Que vous le croyiez ou non ça à de l'importance à nos yeux. J'ai envi d'être avec toi, j'ai envie de vivre cette histoire. Si je t'ai évité tout la journée ce n'est pas parce que cette histoire me pèse au contraire, pour la première fois en deux ans, j'ai envie d'avancer, j'ai envie de rire et de sourire et surtout j'ai envie d'être amoureuse. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Mais je me rends compte que je te dois quelques explications.

Je luis pris la main et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- J'ai été marié pendant 4 ans.

Embry inspira fort.

- J'ai rencontré Ryan au jardin d'enfant. Sa mère et la mienne étaient de grandes amies. Il a trés vite retenu mon attention car il me protégeait tout le temps des autres enfants. Et puis on a grandi et à l'âge de 15 ans c'est moi qui ai retenu toute son attention. Au départ on pensait que ce n'était qu'une amourette de lycéens qui ne tiendrait pas la distance mais ça a duré. Et après notre diplôme Ryan m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui. Je l'aimais, c'était quelques choses de fort et de réel. J'ai commencé mes études à la fac et il est entrait à l'école de Police. Deux ans plus tard il a demandé à devenir réserviste pour l'armée, il a un besoin constant de se dépasser et de se prouver qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur. Il est partit pour l'Irak et 6 mois plus tard il se faisait tué. Il avait cette envie d'aider les autres et surtout de faire quelques choses pour son pays. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si je l'avais retenu vers moi alors qu'il voulait partir...Il a été enterré avec les honneurs militaires au cimetière d'Arlington à Washington. J'ai...je l'ai pleuré...j'ai pleuré son absence pendant deux ans. Mais je suis fière de lui. Aujourd'hui c'est une journée pénible parce que nous sommes le 4 octobre et Ryan s'est fait tué avec trois autres de ses collègues le 4 octobre. Mais bizarrement je n'ai pas versé une seule larme aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je suis enfin prête à tourner la page et à avancer, j'ai envie de penser à moi. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je m'arrête de vivre. En fait j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui il a arrêté de me manquer mais ce qui me fait peur c'est d'oublier, je ne veux pas oublier cette période de ma vie Embry.

Il se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je ne te demanderais jamais de faire abstraction de ton passé pour moi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse Kelly, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

- Rassure toi tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps.

Il soupira.

- Oh je te remercies."

Son rire se mêla au mien. Ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Rachel, c'était soirée vidéo aujourd'hui.

Tous le monde était déjà là. Il y a avait de la pizza, des pop corn bref que des bonnes choses, quand Rachel me vit elle vint me serrer contre elle. Jacob venait d'insérer un dvd dans le lecteur.

"- Bon allait tout le monde en piste.

- Jake j'espère que ce n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose.

- Mais non c'est un bon petit Freddy Kruger.

J'entendis Rachel rire, elle déteste les films d'horreur.

- Super.

Puis soudain on entendit un boum boum. Je tournais la tête si vite vers la télévision que mes cervicales craquèrent. Rachel lâcha le plat de chips qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Une image en noire et blanc se dessina sur l'écran. Ma main vint se plaquait sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai.

Jacob regardait l'écran.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Je me levais du canapé pour rejoindre Rachel qui c'était figé devant la cuisine les yeux rivés sur la télé.

- Eteint ça Jake.

- Quoi ? Mais ça sors d'où ? Et c'est quoi ?

- TU ETEINS SA JAKE UN POINT C'EST TOUT !!

Je tirais la chaise de la cuisine et forçais Rachel à s'assoir. Je pris un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Je m'accroupissais à ses cotés. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur son visage et je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot. Elle hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'elle allait bien. Je l'entendis souffler un bon coup puis rejeter la tête en arrière avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du salon et en sortir une pochette qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- C'est ça Freddy.

Son frère la regarda.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon ça va. Allez en piste."

Elle lui désigna la télé. Jacob lui tendit le cd de l'échographie. Rachel hésita avant de le pendre de sa main tremblante. Elle le rangea dans l'armoire en dans un livre avant de se retourner vers Paul. Elle le prit par la main et ils sortirent devant la maison.

Le film était presque fini quand Paul et Rachel rentrèrent dans le salon. Sam avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Emily, Kim et Jared était assis par terre l'un contre l'autre. Jake et Quil étaient chacun dans un fauteuil, Leah et Seth était sur des chaises prit dans la cuisine et Embry et moi étions sur le canapé. Tous le monde tourna la tête vers eux quand ils entrèrent. Ils semblaient plus détendus que tout à l'heure.

" Vous tombez bien Freddy est en train de déchiqueter pleins de gens.

Je donnais un coup de coude sans effet à Embry qui rigola.

Rachel s'installa sur le canapé et Paul l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

Quelques instants plus tard Rachel avait enfouis sa tête dans les bras de Paul. Embry rigolait.

- T'es qu'une trouillarde.

Jacob s'en amusa beaucoup.

- Et encore tu ne l'a jamais vu en présence d'un serpent.

- Dis celui qui a l'âge de 5 ans avait peur des asticots.

- T'en avait pleins mon lit je te rappel.

- Parce que tu venais me faire peur en pleine nuit avec tes doigts de Freddy.

- Trouillarde.

- Bébé joufflus.

- Intello.

- Frimeur."

Rachel reçut un oreiller en pleine figure envoyé par Leah. La soirée se termina en bataille de polochon avec des oreillers. Cette nuit là pour la première fois j'entrevoyais un ciel sans nuages.


	30. Chapter 30 faire le ménage

Chapitre 30 = faire le ménage

(Point de vue de Rachel)

J'avais passé la journée à la recherche d'un boulot, malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité dans le coin. Le lycée de Forks avait déjà son effectif de professeur pour l'année. Seattle était une ville plus avantageuse mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de la Push. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de Paul.

Mon père relativisait plus que moi. Il disait que je finirais bien par trouver du travail. Il se réjouissait surtout du ait que je passai plus de temps à la maison. Paul travaillait au restaurant. Du coup j'avais pas mal de temps pour moi. La maison avait retrouvait un nouveau souffle et surtout un nouvel éclat.

C'est dingue le nombre de chose inutile qu'on peut garder chez soi. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de voyage à la déchèterie du coin. Mais je me sentais enfin un peu utile. Et puis ça me permettait de passer le temps.

Min père était partie voir un match de base Ball chez Charlie. Il devait d'ailleurs diner là bas. Mon frère était chez Nessie, apparemment Carlisle avait joué les entremetteurs avec sa famille.

J'étais donc seule à la maison. Entre deux recherches d'emploi je mettais occupé de la cuisine. J'avais halluciné en triant les casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine dont on ne servait jamais et qui étaient démodé.

J'entendis quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Je n'attendais personne avant ce soir. Avec le reste du groupe on avait décidé de faire une soirée cinéma.

J'ouvris donc la porte et tombais nez à nez avec mon ex futur belle mère alias Lydia McAllister.

"- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie ?

- Non et je ne voudrais pas faire d'esclandre devant la porte, vous me laissez entrer ?"

Je m'effaçais pour la laisser passer, je n'avais pas le choix, elle aurait été capable de dormir sur le paillasson.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lydia me fit fasse.

"- Vous êtes fière de vous j'imagine ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Kevin et moi nous avons longuement parlé de tout ça et je lui ai présenté mes excuses, qu'il a acceptées d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez réellement cru pouvoir vous amusez avec les sentiments et la réputation de mon unique fils ?

- Lydia écoutez je...

- Vous l'avez humilié devant 500 personnes, toute la bonne société de NY ne parle plus que de cela, je suis la risée de tout la ville.

- Alors c'est ça que vous regrettez, votre image de marque et de ne pas avoir fait la couverture de la presse people ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une trainée, une campagnarde hypocrite et menteuse. Je le savais, je savais que vous ne nous apporteriez que des ennuis. Je l'ai su dès le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré. Une petite trainée de 22 ans qui a débarqué en cloque du premier venu. Enceinte d'un bâtard qui heureusement pour lui est mort avant sa naissance.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de la colère, tout ce que je ressentais c'était de la douleur, cette psychopathe savait exactement où appuyer pour me faire mal.

- Vous allez trop loin, vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaitre pour savoir que les filles dans votre genre non aucun respect pour les valeurs morales. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre votre passé pour savoir que vous venez de gâchez la vie de mon fils.

- Il est plus fort que vous ne le pensez, il s'en remettra très bien. Il trouvera une fille superficielle, riche et névrosé toute à votre image, elle vous conviendra très bien j'en suis sûr."

La gifle qu'elle me donna fut si violente qu'elle me fit perdre l'équilibre et ma tête alla cogner le coin de la table basse. Je sentis un filet de sang couler de mon front. Je relevais la tête et vit un éclat de défi dans le regard de Lydia.

"- Sortez de chez moi tout de suite avant que je ne prévienne le shérif du comté."

Elle soupira, s'empara de son sac à main et sortit en claquant la porte.

Après avoir mis un petit pansement sur môn front, je retournais au nettoyage de la cuisine.

J'étais perchée sur un escabeau quand j'entendis un aboiement venant des bois en face de chez moi. Quelques secondes plus tard ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

"- Rachel ? Rachel ?"

Prise de surprise un cri s'échappa de ma gorge avant que je ne trébuche de mon tabouret. Mais heureusement Paul me rattrapa avant que je n'atterrisse sur le sol.

Une fois remise sur pied je lui donnais un coup sur le bras qui fut sans effet.

"- Tu m'as fait peur imbécile.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je nettoie cette foutue cuisine voilà ce qui se passe...Et Lydia est passé me voir...Tu sais à quoi sert ce truc ?

- C'est un presse agrume qui doit dater des années 20...Lydia est venue ici, elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Elle a vidé son sac.

Je me retournais vers lui une main sur mon front.

- Oh tu l'as senti.

Il acquiesça avec un mauvais sourire.

- Désolé.

- Tu m'expliques.

- Elle m'a dit que j'avais ruiné la vie de son fils et que j'étais une trainée menteuse et hypocrite qui a débarqué à NY enceinte d'un bâtard qui heureusement pour lui est mort avant sa naissance.

Paul se mit à trembler de colère.

- Hé...Hé...calme toi ce n'est pas important. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer son ressentiment. On se fiche de ce qu'elle a dit toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il serra les paupières et souffla un bon coup. Je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Après quelques secondes il m'enlaça enfin. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il glissait son nez dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime Rachel.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et le regardais.

- C'est vrai ça ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- C'est bien ça parce que je t'aime aussi."

Et ce fut à cet instant que pour la première fois depuis mon retour je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher davantage de lui. Ma langue caressa la sienne. Cette sensation d'être en parfaite symbiose avec lui m'avait tellement manqué.

Ce fut à bout de souffle que je m'éloignais de lui.

"- Tu devrais retourner au restaurant. Et moi je vais finir de me battre avec cette satanée cuisine.

- Fais attention je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouve assommé par une casserole ou que tu te casse une jambe avec cet escabeau.

- Hé je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a fait tomber même si je dois avouer que l'atterrissage était trés réussi."

Il esquissa un sourire et m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de sortir.

La colère de Lydia ne m'avait pas atteint plus que ça après tout elle ne connaissait pas mon parcours. Paul et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre et rien d'autre ne comptait.

C'est donc avec un sourire entendu que je me suis remise au travail dans la perspective de notre soirée ciné avec le reste du groupe.


	31. Chapter 31 amélia

Chapitre 31 = amélia

(Point de vue de Paul)

J'avais passé une journée assez éprouvante, entre la gestion du restaurant et l'arrivée de Lydia, c'est pourquoi l'idée de passer la soirée avec le reste du groupe et surtout Rachel me remonter le moral.

Après être passé chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer, je filais rejoindre les autres chez Billy.

La soirée s'annonçait bien au programme, pizza, pop corn et film d'horreur.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévue. Au lieu de mettre le dvd du film que nous avions prévu de voir, Jake à insérer un autre film.

Un film que jamais je n'aurais pensé voir. J'étais figé face à l'écran, je ne voyais pas Rachel, je ne l'entendais pas non plus. Tout ce qui se passait autour de moi était occulté par cette image. Et ce son.

Boum...boum...boum...boum...

Savoir que Rachel et moi avions fait un bébé s'était une chose, en prendre conscience s'était autre chose. Elle avait réellement été enceinte, elle l'a porté, elle l'a senti bougé et surtout elle l'a entendu. Ce petit haricot blanc qui se reflétait sur l'écran de télé avait à un moment donné été réel.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes réflexions que je ne m'aperçus pas que Rachel m'avait trainé dehors.

L'air frais de la soirée me ramena à la réalité et une nausée impressionnante me pris à la gorge, je m'appuyais à la rambarde pour souffler. Rachel se pressa contre mon dos, sa tête appuyait sur mon épaule.

"- Pardonne moi, je...je suis désolé.

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle avait les yeux humides.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Parce que je n'y pensais plus, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis rentré, j'ai oublié ce dvd et puis je vais t'avoué franchement, je ne voulais pas le revoir...C'est trop dur...Je sais que j'aurais du te le montrer mais je ne savais pas comment...Je suis désolé Paul.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, je savais que c'était probablement plus dur pour elle que pour moi. Elle avait passé 5 mois avec notre bébé, elle avait appris à l'aimer. J'attirais Rachel vers moi.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le simple fait d'entende son cœur m'aurait chamboulé à ce point. Je n'aurais probablement voulu le voir si tu m'en avais parlé, je me rends compte aujourd'hui de ce que tu as du enduré et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là.

Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule.

- C'était mon choix de fuir la push à l'époque. On se reproche tout les deux l'attitude de l'autre mais ce n'est pas bien.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras.

- On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière, on ne pourra pas récupérer ce qu'on a perdu, maintenant qu'on est réuni il faut qu'on avance. J'ai envie qu'on se concentre sur notre venir pas sur notre passé. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peu faire ça ?"

Je ne voulais qu'une chose passer ma vie avec elle, même si notre passé est encore trés proche de nous, Rachel a raison il faut qu'on s'en défasse.

Anatole France a écrit = Ne perdons rien du passé. Ce n'est qu'avec le passé qu'on fait l'avenir.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa joue. Avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser.

"- Je te promets de tout faire pour que notre avenir soit incroyable et je te jure devant Dieu que le moment venu je te ferais le plus beau bébé du monde. D'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de se serrer contre moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel se chamaillait avec son frère avant que Leah n'engage les hostilités avec les coussins.

La soirée se termina en véritable bataille de coussins. Tout le monde riait et c'était ça notre avenir. Avec notre famille.

Deux heures plus tard tout le monde dormait.

Sam avait sa tête sur le ventre d'Emily.

Jared tenait Kim contre lui allongé par terre.

Quil et Jake avait chacun pris un coin du salon. Quil s'était endormis avec la couverture de Claire et Jake avec la voix de Nessie au téléphone.

Leah et Seth partageaient un matelas en mousse.

Embry et Kelly dormait sur le un lit de camp qu'on avait mis près d'une demi heure à déplier et qui menaçait de se fermer à tout moment.

Et Rachel et moi on été sur le canapé. Elle s'était endormie contre moi, ses doigts mêlaient aux miens. J'étais plus serein, même si l'image d'Amélia me hantait je me sentais mieux car je savais au fond de moi que le meilleur était à venir.

_Petite info j'ai remis à jour ma fiction notamment en attribuant un titre à chaque chapitre. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tout vos review je n'ai pas forcément le temps de vous répondre individuellement tout le temps mais j'essaye dans la mesure du possible. Sachez en tout cas que votre fidélité mes très précieuse. Gros bisous à très vite =)_


	32. Chapter 32 frustrée

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Philippe Plisson a écrit = La mer touche au plus profond de l'homme. Dans la lumière du soleil n'est-elle pas le miroir de l'âme ?

Nous ne sommes pas seulement un groupe d'amis. Nous sommes une famille.

Nous avons tous vécu des moments difficiles, remplis de doutes.

Quand Sam a blessé Emily par exemple.

Quand Kim pensait que jamais Jared ne lui accorderait un regard.

Quand Quil a du expliquer aux parents de Claire sont imprégnation pour elle.

Quand Kelly a perdu Ryan et qu'elle a rencontré Embry.

Quand Paul et moi nous sommes vus pour la première fois sur la plage.

Quand Jacob s'est imprégné de la fille de Bella et Edward.

Et je sais que le jour où Leah et Seth rencontreront leur âme sœur ils éprouveront les mêmes doutes.

Nous ne sommes pas si différents de la plupart des gens.

La vie est un combat permanent. Mais elle mérite d'être vécu, elle peut être belle si on le décide vraiment.

Ce soir, c'est notre soirée. Un feu de camp sur la plage. Dans quelques jours Sam et Emily uniront leur destinée. Quand je les regarde tout les deux je ne peux que les admirer malgré les épreuves ils sont toujours aussi unis et je trouve ça génial. Il y a des jours je me dis que j'ai de la chance. C'est vrai Paul a un caractère plus explosif que Sam, c'est un vrai miracle qu'il ne me soit encore jamais rien arrivé.

Ceci étant Paul et moi on ne sait jamais vraiment disputé. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur mais je n'ose pas le lui avouer. Je n'ai jamais vu Paul en colère et je ne l'ai jamais vu se transformer non plus.

Il y a certains sujets que nos n'abordons pas avec lui. Son statut de loup garou, à proprement parlé je veux dire, son père, notre avenir ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment il le voit. Ne vous méprenez pas je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses mais ce n'est pas évident quand vivez une relation amoureuse sans jamais parler des questions essentielles. Je ne sais pas est-ce parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse ou est-ce autre chose ? J'avoue qu'il y a certain moment où je n'arrive pas à le cerner et ça m'énerve.

C'est pourquoi ce matin là je suis allé voir Kelly. Elle m'invita à entrer avec un sourire.

"- Alors toujours à la recherche d'un appartement ?

- Oh je ne cherche pas vraiment, j'aime bien cette chambre d'hôtel finalement.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois décidée de rester.

- Oui c'est l'avantage de travailler pour une grande maison d'édition, je peux travailler de n'importe où même de ma chambre d'hôtel. Mais tu n'es pas venue ici pour qu'on parle boulot non ?

- Non j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

Elle me désigna une chaise. Une fois assise je poussais un profond soupire. Je ne savais pas par où commencer.

- J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc mais je ne sais pas comment en fait.

- Depuis quand il y a des sujets tabous entre nous ?

C'était vrai avec Kelly on pouvait parler de tout et de rien, on n'avait pas de secret l'une pour l'autre. Seulement aujourd'hui je manquais cruellement de mot. Voyant que je me dépatouillais mal avec mes pensées Kelly me devança.

- Ok, tu veux me parler de toi et de Paul ?

Je hochais la tête.

- De toi de Paul et ...de sexe ?

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être un âne.

- Ok c'est quoi le problème. Il veut coucher avec toi et toi tu bloques c'est ça.

Je soupirais.

- C'est lui qui ne veut pas coucher avec moi.

Je vis Kelly réprimer un fou rire. Elle semblait abasourdie. Je m'empressais de m'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient, à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui et que je commence à le toucher, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien, qu'il va enfin se laisser aller. Tout est parfait sur le moment, je l'embrasse et il me laisse avancer. Je ne brusque rien et malgré ça, ça ne marche pas. Il me repousse gentiment et il se met à parler de la pluie et du beau temps ou alors mon sujet préféré les résultats des matchs des Mariners. Arrrgh, pourquoi il ne veut pas juste s'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Je ne comprends. Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de ma grossesse, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu de bol, on a fais l'amour une fois et je me suis retrouvé enceinte mais depuis je me suis fait posé un implant contraceptif. Regarde.

Je tendis le bras, Kelly riait.

- Rachel il a tout simplement peur que tu t'enfuis encore une fois.

Je la regardais surprise.

- C'est pourtant simple, à chaque fois qu'il y a un moment difficile dans ta vie tu disparais à l'autre bout du pays. Il a peut être peur qu'à votre prochain désaccord tu repartes à NY pour épouser un gosse de riche.

- C'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller même si notre histoire ne fonctionne pas je ne repartirais plus jamais d'ici.

- Alors dis lui...Tu dis que tu ne veux plus partir ok mais tu dois le lui prouver. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir des doutes.

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on parle jamais de notre avenir ensemble ?

- Ta fausse couche, ton pseudo mariage avec Kevin, ça a fait beaucoup de mal à Paul, pas seulement à toi Rachel. Lui aussi a beaucoup perdu. Il était persuadé que tu épouserais Kevin, il a vraiment cru qu'il t'avait perdu. A toi de lui prouver que tu es revenu pour de bon dans sa vie et que tu a l'intention d'y rester."

C'était comme un voile flou qui se dissipait devant mes yeux. Comme si tout d'un coup tout m'apparaissais clairement. Je savais ce que je devais faire maintenant.

"- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir faire les boutiques avec moi ?"

Comme réponse Kelly me souria. Le reste de la journée fut plus paisible et c'est avec une certaine sérénité que je rejoignis le groupe sur la plage et aussi les bras de Paul. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe avec de me serrais contre lui. Ce soir là le père de Quil et mon père était avec nous. C'était un de ces soir où les légendes quileutes bercent notre esprit avec pour toit le ciel remplis d'étoiles et le bruit de la mer en fond sonore.


	33. Chapter 33 confrontation paternelle

_Coucou à tous le monde, je vous laisse ce petit message pour savoir un truc. Quand vous m'envoyez des review j'essaye de vous répondre directement sur votre compte fanfiction dites moi si ça marche correctement sinon je vous répondrais sur les prochains chapitres. Voilà merci de votre fidélité à mes fictions, place à la lecture ^^_

Chapitre 33 = confrontation paternelle

(Point de vue de Paul)

La nuit était trés fraîche. Rachel dormait dans mes bras. Elle s'était assoupie pendant le récit de son père sur nos légendes.

Je l'avais maintenu sur mon dos le temps de revenir chez elle. Une fois dans sa chambre je l'ai déposé sur son lit.

Je regardais son visage paisible, pendant quelques secondes. Je me rendais compte que mon attitude était des plus déplorable ces derniers temps.

Mais étais-je vraiment à blâmer ?

C'était Rachel qui m'avait tourné le dos il y a deux ans.

Ok aujourd'hui elle était là avec moi et elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour rendre notre relation la meilleure possible. Mais dans un coin de ma tête subsisté ce doute qui me rongeait le cœur.

J'avais peur qu'elle me quitte une deuxième fois. Son absence pendant deux ans m'avait tellement fait de mal. Son engagement avec Kevin, sa grossesse cachée, elle m'avait écarté de sa vie. J'avais peur qu'elle recommence au moindre problème que nous pouvions rencontrer.

Je la regardais dormir.

Le soleil commençait à percer l'horizon.

Je l'évitais. Je faisais tout pour l'esquiver, j'esquivais ses baisers, ses caresses, j'esquivais les questions importantes sur notre couple.

J'avais peur de m'investir dans cette relation surtout si c'était pour être déçu une nouvelle fois.

C'est vrai je vous accorde que mon discours est contradictoire après tout c'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'être honnête avec ses sentiments envers moi et maintenant qu'elle est enfin revenue je la repousse.

Mettez vous un peu à ma place, vous ne seriez pas angoissé vous ? C'est vrai et si elle décidé de repartir, je fais quoi moi ? Et voilà je suis devenu complètement névrosé.

J'étais tellement absorbé par ce conflit intérieur que je ne vis pas Rachel se réveiller.

"- A quoi tu pense beau brun ?

Je redressais la tête, elle me souriait.

- Au menu du restaurant.

T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose crétin. Elle esquissa cependant un sourire. Je me levai du sol et approchais d'elle. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller. Je m'agenouillais prés d'elle puis déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui mais tu aurais du me rejoindre au lieu de rester par terre.

- J'aime bien te regarder dormir. Tu es tellement belle.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit glisser son nez contre le mien.

- Tu as quelques choses de prévu ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerais qu'on passe un peu plus de temps tout les deux.

- C'n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

- Non, je voudrais qu'on passe un peu plus de temps tout les deux...seuls...sans mon père en dessous et ta mère à côté.

Et voilà on y est. Il y a quelques années je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à l'idée de rester seul avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui tout est tellement différent. Je rêvais de passer la nuit avec elle. De lui faire l'amour, de me réveiller en la tenant dans mes bras en sachant qu'on a pu passer des instants inoubliables ensembles. Mais après que ce passerait-il ? Si jamais elle ne trouvait pas d'emploi dans la région, elle partirait, elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à attendre un poste d'enseignante dans le coin. Elle me fixait intensément attendant ma réponse. Je m'éloignais d'elle. Grosse erreur Paul.

- Y a le dernier match des Mariners ce soir, c'est le dernier avant la pause de l'hiver.

Elle sortit de son lit encore habillé des vêtements de la veille et se posta devant moi un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

- Je te demande de passé du temps seul avec moi et tu me parle de base Ball, dis moi que je rêve ?

Je soupirais je me rendais compte d'agir comme le dernier des abrutis. La situation était ridicule.

- Rachel...je...

Elle me jeta ma veste à la figure.

- RENTRE CHEZ TOI PAUL...DEGAGE..."

Rachel était partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant que je redescendais les marches pour sortir de chez elle. Je tombais sur Jake dans la cuisine, une poêle à la main.

"- Tu t'es fait jeter ?

Je grognais.

- C'est bien...Viens manger."

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans le garage penchant sur sa voiture. Billy et sa fille vinrent nous rejoindre vers midi. Rachel portait un plateau remplit de sandwich dans une main et un téléphone dans l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers son frère et lui tendit le combiné.

"- C'est Nessie."

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira avant de sortir à l'extérieur pour répondre. Rachel repartit sans même m'accorder un regard. Je me retrouver donc seul avec son père. Je me penchais à nouveau sur le capot de la voiture de Jake.

"- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je me redressais et le regardais, il avait un des ses regards inquisiteurs qu'on tout les parents, ma mère avait le même quand elle voulait me faire des reproches. Ceci étant le regard de Billy était différent, plus dur, j'imaginais trés bien sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre que j'avais blessé sa fille. Aucune n'excuse mon cher Paul et ça même si tu t'es imprégné d'elle.

- Pas vraiment, elle voudrait qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Il me regarda surpris.

- Tu dors ici pratiquement tout les soirs.

J'hésitais avant de lui expliquer.

- En fait Rachel voudrait qu'on passe un peu plus de temps...seuls...enfin...

- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Billy se renfrogna et soupira.

- Ne te vexe pas Paul mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir tout ce que tu fais avec ma fille et ça même si elle est majeur.

Je réprimais un rire.

- Il n'y a pas de danger, on ne fait rien.

Je soupirais et reportais mon attention sur la voiture de Jake. J'entendis Billy se racler la gorge.

- Ok je vais probablement regretter cette conversation qui concerne l'un de mes bébés mais bon...Alors c'est quoi le problème ?...Pourquoi vous euh...ne faites rien ?... Vous êtes enfin réunis qu'est-ce qui vous retiens ?

Je baissais la tête je savais pertinemment que cette situation était gênante pour lui mais elle l'était aussi pour moi. Mais malgré tout je ressentais le besoin de me décharger de toute cette histoire.

- Si jamais elle ne trouve pas de poste d'enseignante dans le coin, elle ne restera pas, je me dis qu'au vue de ce qui c'est passé la première fois, si jamais on rencontre encore le moindre problème, elle prendra le premier vol pour le New Jersey pour aller épouser le futur président des Etats Unis.

Billy se mit à rire.

- Toi tu as peur qu'elle se sauve et elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, du coup vous vous retenez l'un et l'autre et votre relation de couple qui devrait être simple et magique est finalement platonique et compliquée. Vous n'êtes pas croyable, vous vous prenez la tête pour rien. De mon temps on se posait moins de questions. Ecoute, elle t'aime, tu l'aime qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Si tu veux mon avis, vous devriez arrêter de pensez.

J'esquissais un maigre sourire.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance crois moi. La bibliothèque de Princeton l'a appelé il y a deux jours pour lui proposer un poste mais elle l'a refusé car elle ne veut pas partir d'ici et d'une certaine manière je t'en suis trés reconnaissant Paul parce que c'est grâce à toi. Je sais que vous avez vécu des moments difficiles ces deux dernières années seulement cela fait partis de votre passé pas de votre avenir. C'est devant qu'il faut regarder avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je baissais de nouveau la tête.

- C'étai tellement dur...sans elle.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tapota l'épaule.

- Je sais et crois moi elle a beaucoup appris de son erreur, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Paul et elle l'a bien compris. Mais vous devriez en parler ensemble, ça vous permettra de libérer les tensions qui persiste dans votre couple.

Je le regardais, il me souriait. Je me sentais mieux d'avoir pu parler de tout ça bon même si c'était avec son père.

- Merci Billy.

- Y a pas de quoi. Tu me rendras la pareille le jour où il faudra que je parle de sexe avec Jake à cause de Nessie.

Il mêla son rire au mien. Je lui tendis la main qu'il saisit sans hésitation. Jake rentra dans le garage au même instant.

- Alors de quoi vous parlez ?

Je retournais prés de la voiture. Pendant que Billy répondait à son fils.

- Je viens de donner un conseil à Paul sur sa relation amoureuse avec ta sœur.

- Oh...super...perso je ne veux pas savoir.

Jake avait une petite moue sur le visage.

- Bon c'est cool Rachel nous a apporté à manger mais elle a oublié les boissons.

Je me redressais.

- Je vais y aller, tu veux quoi ?

- Un soda.

- Billy ?

- Une eau pétillante, merci."

Je rentrais dans la cuisine, Rachel me tournais le dos, elle travaillait sur son ordinateur. Je m'approchais d'elle et me penchai sur son épaule. Elle épluchait les offres d'emplois. Mon cœur se serra aux souvenirs des paroles de Billy concernant Princeton.

"- Tu trouves quelques choses d'intéressant ?

Elle sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- C'est rien."

Elle se releva et alla poser son assiette dans l'évier avant de me faire face. Elle me regarda attentivement.

"- Je suis venue chercher des truc à boire.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo et en sortit les boissons. Puis je reportais mon attention sur Rachel. Elle était tellement belle. Paul qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile parfois. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé. Je fis un pas vers elle et le dominai de toute ma hauteur. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur les miens et je me perdis dans son regard chocolat. Son odeur de cannelle et de muscade m'encercla complètement, les battements de mon cœur se calèrent sur le sien.

- Je suis désolé...Pour mon attitude...J'ai juste peur que tu disparaisses de ma vie une deuxième fois.

Elle soupira.

- Je sais que tu as des doutes me concernant, je le comprends, mais je ne quitterais plus jamais. Je t'aime Paul.

L'air autour de nous se chargea soudainement d'une grande intensité. Les yeux de Rachel brillèrent d'émotion. Elle se tenait contre le meuble de la cuisine, les mains en appuient sur le plan de travail. Je fis un pas vers elle et levai un bras pour m'appuyer sur le meuble pendant que la main de mon autre bras se glissait doucement sur sa hanche en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, ce qui déclencha un frisson qui parcourait sa peau. Puis mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Ma langue caressa sa langue inférieure qui me laissa entrer dans sa bouche afin de rejoindre sa propre langue. Notre baiser fut intense et tendre à la fois. A bout de souffle Rachel s'écarta de moi. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Son front reposait contre le mien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel.

A ce moment là Jake et son père rentrèrent à l'intérieur. J'en remerciais le ciel d'ailleurs car la bosse de mon jean commençait à être inconfortable. Rachel avait du s'en apercevoir car elle se glissa devant moi. Sa main dans la mienne posait sur sa hanche.

- On a plus de sandwich et on n'a toujours pas bu un coup.

Etant plus détendu je poussais Rachel vers le frigo. Je vis Billy levais les pouces en l'air en signe de victoire. Puis il m'interpella.

- Tu es partant pour voir le match des Mariners ce soir ?

Je me retournais vers Rachel. Jake sembla outré.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui demandé la permission ?

Je grognais.

- On avait un truc de prévu ce soir.

Rachel esquissa un sourire, puis vint embrasser ma joue.

- Emily m'a appeler tout à l'heure pour que je garde Claire, elle et Sam ont un diner familial, tu sais sorte de tradition avant le mariage dans une semaine.

Puis elle ajouta à mon oreille.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Tu dois toujours te faire pardonner pour ton attitude plus que déplaisante.

Je souriais à pleine dents avant de me retournais vers Billy.

- Ok va pour le match."

Rachel et moi avions le temps de rattraper cette soirée, demain soir par exemple. Et pour ça j'ai ma petite idée sur le programme.


	34. Chapter 34 coup de four

(Point de vue de Claire)

"- Il est 21h Claire, il faut que tu ailles au lit.

- Non je veux pas, veux voir Franklin.

- Non ça suffit tu dois aller te coucher. Tu verras Franklin demain.

- Si te plait Rachel...

- Non, non, désolé mais ta petite moue ne marche pas avec moi, je veux bien te lire une histoire mais plus de télé.

- Ok mais je veux un verre de lait d'abord.

- Je vais te le chercher commence à monter j'arrive. Et doucement dans les escaliers."

Dou-ce-ment- ok, mais c'est pas facile je suis petite moi je suis obligé de mettre les deux pieds sur le même escalier et faut que je me tienne. J'aime pas les escaliers ça fait peur, c'est trop haut.

J'aime bien quand c'est Tati Rachel qui me garde, on rigole bien.

BOUM....

Oh j'ai eu peur c'est quoi le bruit ?

"- Rachel ? Tati Rachel ?

Pourquoi elle répond pas ?

- Rachel t'es où ?...C'est pas drôle"

Faut que je redescende les escaliers, elle est peut être tombée Rachel.

C'est bon je suis en bas, je cours dans la cuisine mais c'est pas facile je suis petite alors j'ai des petites jambes.

"- Rachel ?"

La lumière est allumée, j'avance doucement, j'ai peur, elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher du lait et le lait c'est dans le frigo. Faut que j'aille jusqu'au frigo.

OH LA LA RACHEL ELLE EST PAR TERRE ET Y A DU SANG SUR SA TETE...

Je m'approche doucement.

"- Rachel tu dors ?

Pourquoi elle répond pas ?

- Rachel..."

Je secoue le bras mais elle ouvre pas les yeux, pourquoi elle saigne ? Je suis toute seule et j'ai peur, faut que je fasse quoi ?

Maman elle m'a appris un jeu. Qu'est-ce que Claire ferait si y avait le feu à la maison ? Maman m'a appris le téléphone. Le bonhomme rouge si y a le feu. Qu'est-ce que Claire ferait si maman s'évanouissait ? Le bonhomme bleu pour l'hôpital. Mais Rachel est pas évanouit, elle saigne. Et maman a pas encore appris sur quel bonhomme appuyait si y a du sang.

"- Rachel réveille toi."

Je secoue le bras fort mais elle ouvre pas les yeux. Moi je pleure maintenant. J'aurais pas du demander de lait. J'aurais du aller au lit sans discuter.

Quil...

Y faut Quil...

Maman a mis un loup sur le téléphone pour Quil. Alors je vais dans le canapé et j'appuis sur le bouton du loup du téléphone. Et si répond pas je fais quoi. Maman et Papa ont dit qui rentré pas trop tard mais c'est quand pas trop tard. Faut soigner Rachel. Faut soigner Rachel.

Je descends du canapé et je vais dans la cuisine. Papa s'est coupé le doigt la dernière fois et après avoir disputé le couteau il a pris un chiffon et il a mis sur son doigt.

J'ai pris un chiffon dans la cuisine et j'ai mis sur la tête de Rachel. Mais ça saigne encore.

"- Claire ??? Rachel??? Allo y a quelqu'un ?

Oh c'est Quil. Je cours sur le canapé.

- Quil...Allo Quil...

- CLAIRE ? C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT LE NUMERO ?

- Oui...Quil...Rachel a bobo...Elle saigne à la tête...Elle veut pas se réveiller...

Je recommence à pleurer.

- Claire écoute ma puce...Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui...

- Tu reste prés de Rachel j'arrive tout de suite d'accord mon ange, je viens. Tu as compris ?

- Oui je reste avec Tati Rachel...et j'attends toi.

- C'est ça, je vais raccrocher d'accord, va avec Rachel.

- Ok..."

Il a fait un bip le téléphone. Quil a dit de rester avec Rachel. Je suis couché sur elle, mon oreille a écouté son cœur, il bat encore. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle dort.

Je suis resté comme ça tout le temps. Et Quil est venus. Comme il a dit. Il a courut me prendre dans ses bras. Il a fait un gros bisou à Claire et il a mis son nez dans mes cheveux et il a respiré trés fort. Il fait toujours ça, je comprends pas mais j'aime bien. Y a que moi que Quil respire.

Puis il m'a posé sur la table de la cuisine et il a regardé Rachel.

"- Rachel ?...Réveille toi.

Il lui a secoué le bras. Et elle a bougé. Elle a ouvert un tout petit peu les yeux.

- Rachel tu m'entends ?

- Quil ?

Elle a une toute petite voix Rachel.

- Tout va ben reste tranquille je vais appeler Carlisle, tu t'es cogné la tête à la porte du four apparemment.

Elle tient pas ce four. Papa a dit à maman qu'il fallait qu'on le change la porte parce que sinon il va tuer quelqu'un.

- Quil...

Il m'a regardé. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses yeux sont toujours brillants quand il me regarde, je comprends pas mais j'aime bien, il a de beaux yeux Quil.

- Le four il a pas tué Rachel hein ?

- Non ma puce elle aura juste une jolie bosse."

Ensuite je sais plus trop un monsieur tout blanc est venue soigner Rachel. Et puis son amoureux Paul est venue aussi, il était tout paniqué, il arrêté pas de dire qu'il était désolé de retard. Et ensuite il a fait plein de bisous à Tati. Quil a rigolé.

"- Tu ne va pas débarquer à chaque fois qu'elle se blesse si ?

- Tu peux parler t'es le pire d'entre nous.

- Elle a 4 ans c'est normal."

Qui a 4 ans ? Moi j'ai 4 ans, presque 5. Je suis grande maintenant, enfin pas tout à fait. C'est Quil qui a continué à me garder. Le monsieur tout blanc est partis et Rachel et son amoureux aussi. Moi j'ai dormis dans les bras de Quil. J'aime bien dormir là. Il sent bon et en plus il est tout chaud. Et quand il dort il fait comme les lions il ronronne, ça fait bizarre, Tati Emy dit que c'est parce qu'il fait de beaux rêves. J'aime bien quand Quil ronronne, j'aime Quil tout fort.

Bon allez faut que je fasse dodo moi.

Bonne nuit.

_Bonne année à tout le monde, une très bonne santé surtout. J'espère que vous avez passez des fêtes agréables. Gros bisous ciao =)_


	35. Chapter 35 hors d'oeuvres

(Point de vue de Rachel)

J'avais un super mal de tête et une jolie bosse sur le front. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dangereux de garder Claire. Ceci étant elle s'était très bien débrouillée en appelant Quil à la rescousse. Sa réplique sur la porte du fou m'avait fait rire.

Paul m'avait ramené chez moi et le médicament que m'avait donné Carlisle quelques minutes plus tôt venait de m'achevé. Je me suis écroulé de sommeil dans les bras de Paul.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau complètement à l'envers en me réveillant. Il était 13h et Paul était depuis longtemps parti travailler. Je trouvais cependant un mot sur ma table de chevet.

Retrouve-moi à l'appart au dessus du restaurant, diné à 19h30 et séance de rattrapage ensuite. Je dois toujours me faire pardonner.

Je t'aime. Paul =)

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Puis je descendis dans la cuisine. Mon père regardait la télé et Jake était avec Nessie. Ils étaient en train de regarder des photos.

"- Salut la belle au bois dormant. Comment va ta tête ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été assommé par un cheval mais à part ça tout va super bien. Et toi Nessie ça va ?

- A merveille je viens de découvrir ton frère avec les cheveux long c'est trés impressionnant.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas vu celle où il est tout nu sur la table à langer, il a 6 mois et il est adorable. Je suis sûr qu'il rêve de te la monter n'est-ce pas Jake ?

- Traitresse.

Je me penchais sur son épaule et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère.

- Ouais, il y a un reste de viande dans le frigo si tu veux.

- Merci."

Une fois l'estomac plein je montais dans la salle de bain et me fit couler un bon bain bien chaud remplis de mousse. Je laissais mon esprit vagabondé au rythme des senteurs de cannelle et de muscade qui émanait du bain. Mes muscles se détendaient sous l'eau chaude. Je me sentais légère. J'avais hâte de retrouver Paul se soir.

1h15 plus tard je m'enroulais dans un grand drap de bain et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. La plus grande question était de savoir ce que j'allais mettre.

Je mis presque deux heures pour trouver la tenue adéquate. Après plusieurs essayages, j'ai enfin découvert mon bonheur parmi tout cet amas de vêtements.

Il était 18h, j'enfilais ma tenue, me maquillais après m'être coiffée.

A 18h30 je descendis dans le salon, mon père était avec Charlie en train de regarder un match.

"- Rachel tu sais où est le numéro des pizzas, on voudrait...waouh...toi tu as rendez vous avec Paul.

- Euh...oui.

Je me dirigeais vers le buffet où était la liste des pizzas et la tendit à mon père.

- Tiens voilà.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de rentrer ce soir.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien contre, je sais que tu es une grande fille mais pour moi tu resteras mon petit bébé.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Bon allez papa poule je file avant que tu ne fonde en larmes."

Je l'entendis soupirais. Je secouais la tête avant de prendre ma veste et mes clés de voitures.

Après quelques minutes de route je me retrouvais devant le restaurant. Il y avait énormément de monde. Je me dirigeais vers le côté du bâtiment où un escalier menait jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Je frappais à la porte, qui s'ouvrit instantanément.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément laissant apercevoir une main tenant une orchidée. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Je tendis les doigts pour prendre la fleur avant de la glisser dans mes cheveux.

"- Bonsoir."

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement laissant apparaître un appartement entièrement recouvert d'orchidée rose et des centaines de bougies. L'appartement était composé de deux pièces plus le balcon sans compté la terrasse du toit. Il y avait donc la salle de bain et une immense pièce principale avec un coin cuisine, un coin salon,un coin salle à manger et après deux petite marche il y avait la chambre.

Paul était habillé tout en noir et arborait un magnifique sourire.

"- Bonsoir princesse.

Il referma la porte et se plaça derrière moi pour m'aider à retirer ma veste.

- C'est magnifique Paul.

- Non, TU es magnifique.

Mes joues se colorèrent légèrement.

- Humm ça sent super bon.

- J'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant les lasagnes, c'et Jake qui m'a dit. Mais rasure toi il n'a rien dit de compromettant.

- J'espère pour lui."

Il glissa une main dans le creux de mon dos et me dirigea vers la table où un succulent diner nous attendait. On parlait de tout et de rien. De lui, du restaurant, de moi et de mon ancien boulot, de nous, de la meute, de nos familles respectives. Rien était épargné, nous avions deux ans de conversation à rattraper, nous avions des dizaines choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre. Nous n'avons rien laissé au hasard, je me suis confié à lui sur mes doutes et il s'est confié à moi sur ce qu'il a ressentis pendant mon absence.

Soudain son téléphone sonna. Paul m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

"- Tu n'as rien entendu et moi non plus.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

- C'est peut être important, il faut que tu répondes surtout si c'est Sam.

Il baissa la tête de dépit et soupira avant de s'emparer de son portable. Et bien évidemment c'était Sam, et bien évidemment ce n'était pas pour une soirée entre mec mais pour aller chasser des vampires psychopathes. Après quelques mots Paul raccrocha.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Vas y je t'attends.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu ne commences pas sans moi hein ?

- Humm ça va être dur mais je vais faire un effort.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer puis ouvrit la porte d'entre pour s'en aller.

- Paul ?

- Oui ?

- Sois prudent s'il te plait.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais essayer."

Après son départ j'en profité pour débarrasser notre table et faire la vaisselle. Je détestais l'avouer mais j'avais peur pour lui. Il n'est pas invincible et au vu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Sauf qu'une fois la vaisselle terminé je ne savais pu comment occuper mon esprit. J'ai donc changé de tenue. J'ai passé ce que j'avais acheté quelques jours plutôt, j'étais persuadé que ça plairais à Paul. Seulement je ne pouvais pas l'attendre comme ça alors j'ai enfilé ça chemise noire qu'il portait précédemment.

Je m'installais ensuite sur le canapé un livre à la main. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je lisais, la chemise que je portais été imprégné de l'odeur de Paul partout, c'était un véritable délice.

Mais plus le temps passé plus mes paupières devenaient lourdes. Il était minuit passé, Paul n'était toujours pas rentré, j'évitais de trop m'inquiéter après tout si jamais il lui arrivait quelques choses un autre membre de la meute me préviendra.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde je finis par m'endormir. Jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un me caresser le bras, puis je sentis un nez glisser dans le creux de mon oreille et un souffle me faire frissonner.

"- Tu vas bien ?

Ma voix était un murmure.

- Zéro égratignure.

- C'est bien. Et les autres.

- Idem...Accroche toi à moi, tu seras mieux dans le lit pour dormir.

Je me relevais si brusquement que ma tête me tourna.

- Bien essayé mais c'est hors de question.

Je me sentais bien réveiller tout d'un coup.

- Qui a parlé de dormir, pas moi en tout cas. Il me semble que...

Paul état agenouillé prés du canapé. Je me penchai à son oreille.

- Il me semble que j'ai le droit à une séance de rattrapage non ? Sauf si bien sûr ta patrouille t'a épuisé c que je comprendrais.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai plus d'endurance que toi Princesse.

- Ah ouais ça peut se vérifier.

- Tu sais je ne pourrai plus jamais porter cette chemise sans penser à toi.

- Oh mais c'était le but très cher."


	36. Chapter 36 plat principal

_Merci pour tout vos review voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira bisous =)_

(Point de vue de Paul)

J'étais rentré de ma patrouille avec la meute. J'avais trouvé Rachel endormie sur le canapé. J'en avais voulus à Sam de m'avoir appelé surtout qu'on avait rien trouvé mais bon au final ça faisait partie de ma vie les imprévus vampiriques et Rachel l'avait plutôt bien compris. Notre relation avançait ben et se consolidait mieux que je ne l'avais espérais.

J'avais proposé à Rachel de dormir dans mon lit mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé prétextant vouloir terminer notre soirée comme cela avait été prévus au départ. Elle semblait soudain très réveillée et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Elle était tellement belle dans ma chemise noire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ma chambre. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire. Elle me fit face.

"- Tu sais quand on y réfléchit celui de nous deux qui a le pus à se faire pardonner c'est quand même moi. Je me rends compte de tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi et je m'en veux si tu savais à quel point.

Elle soupira, je m'approchais d'elle et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose...Avec le recul toute cette histoire m'apparaît clairement et ce que j'en éprouve c'est de la colère, je suis en colère contre moi parce qu'il y a deux ans je t'ai fuis, je t'ai tourné le dos pour des raisons stupides. J'ai eu peur de toi et de ce que tu es et le pire c'est que j'ai eu honte de ma famille autrement dit du sang qui coule dans mes veines. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a dégouté d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Aujourd'hui tout ce que je veux c'est tourner la page et recommencer. J'ai envie de construire quelque chose de fort et de vrai avec toi. J'ai envie d'être fier de cet héritage et de cette vie. Peu importe ce qui ce passera je sais qu'on en tirera le meilleur...Je t'aime Paul de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait mais je te promets officiellement que je donnerais désormais le meilleur de moi même pour notre histoire."

Elle avait les yeux humides, je m'approchais d'elle et mes doigts caressèrent sa joue. Elle voulut ouvrir mais je posais un doigt sr ses lèvre pour l'en empêcher.

"- Même si tu as un peu plombé l'ambiance je suis heureux de tout ce que tu as dit parce que moi je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose, vivre cette vie à tes côtés et peu importe ce qu'on aura à surmonter je te promets qu'on sortira...toujours...Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel."

Elle esquissa un sourire et une larme coula sur sa joue. Mon pouce vint rapidement la sécher, pendant que sa tête se penchait afin d'embrasser la paume de ma main droite. Ma main gauche se glissa sur sa nuque avant de descendre le long de son épaule afin de rejoindre le bas de son dos pour l rapprocher de moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne laisse ma langue entrer dans sa bouche. Puis elle se détacha de moi à mon grand étonnement. Elle émit un petit rire en voyant ma mine déconfite.

"- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir prévu un surprise pour cette soirée."

Elle défit les boutons de ma chemise, un par un, doucement. Puis dans un geste sensuel et prudent elle fit la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Et là mon souffle se coupa littéralement. Rachel portait un [a=.]ensemble noir[/a] très sexy, en rien vulgaire mais terriblement craquant. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Elle leva ensuite le bras afin de détacher ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle se rapprocha de moi.

"- Est-ce que ça te plait ?

Elle avait un corps parfait et je me perdais complètement dans sa contemplation.

- Hum hum.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir aligner des mots corrects afin dans constituer une phrase. Rachel venait littéralement de me mettre à genoux.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Je hochais la tête avant de me perdre dans ses yeux brûlant de désir. Un désir qui n'avait d'égal que le mien.

- J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir correctement...C'est heu...tu...magnifique.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, ce rire si clair et si mélodieux.

- Merci, je l'ai acheté exprès pour l'occasion.

- On fera attention de ne pas l'abimer alors."

Elle se rapprocha de moi et caressa mon nez avec le sien. Ma main se glissa dans le creux de ses reins, sa peau brûlant la mienne, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Le tissu était soyeux et si léger que je pouvais sentir au travers le frisson qui parcourait Rachel. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres glissèrent à mon oreille.

"- Fais-moi l'amour Paul.

Tout mon corps se mit à frissonner. Mes lèvres déposèrent de nombreux baisers sur la peau de son cou.

- Je serais impardonnable si je n'accédais pas à cette demande Mlle."

Je sentis un sourire étirer sa bouche. Je détournais la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, ce baiser fut avide d'émotion plus intense tout en restant tendre. Elle passa ses petites mains sous mon tee shirt avant de le retirer. Puis ses doigts se baladèrent sur mon torse. Je la fis basculer sur le lit sans jamais quitter ses lèvres?

Son souffle s'accéléra et sa bouche dévia dans le creux de mon cou puis sur ma clavicule. Elle me fit basculer sur le côté afin de se retrouver sur moi. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses cuisses en remontant le tissu de son ensemble sr ses hanches. Elle se pencha vers moi et déposa une myriade de baisers sur mon torse et mon ventre avant de venir déboucler ma ceinture et détacher le bouton de mon jean. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et tira dessus pour me le retirer. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon boxer et Rachel le constata très bien, car après avoir embrassé mon corps encore une fois elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon sous vêtement et me l'enleva. J'avais une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête mais mes envies et les siennes étaient peut être différentes. C'est pourquoi je me redressais.

"- Rachel...tu ne...

- Chut...Laisse moi faire.

Elle me força à me rallonger.

- Détends-toi."

Ses doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe et amorcèrent un mouvement de va et vint léger et prudent. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ma gorge.

Rachel approcha son visage de mon membre et y déposa quelques baisers avant de lécher plusieurs fois ma longueur. Mes doigts se glissèrent délicatement dans ses cheveux alors que je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Mais le pire arriva quand elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Si jusqu'à maintenant Rachel m'avait littéralement consumé, là elle venait de m'achever définitivement. Sa langue s'enroulant autour de moi, le mouvement répétitif de ses lèvres, s'en était trop pour moi, mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant son manège. Du moins jusque ma raison s'envole. Mon corps se contracta. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. C'est pourquoi je la relever par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

"- Rachel, non, stop..."

J'attrapais une serviette afin de m'y déverser juste temps. Rachel se tenait à présent derrière moi, elle embrassait ma nuque et mes épaules.

- C'était bien ?

- C'était parfait, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as arrêté ?

- Oui je ne voulais que tu te force à finir de cette façon.

- ça n'aurait pas été le cas mais merci quand même.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres en me penchant en arrière.

- Tu as été parfaite.

Elle émit un petit rire.

- J'en suis ravi parce que c'est la première fois que je fais ça.

Je la regardais étonné.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui avec Ryan, je ne le voulais pas et avec Kevin il ne sait jamais rien passé, ses parents avaient un avis très arrêter sur les relations amoureuses avant le mariage, ça m'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs parce qu'en fait je voulais conserver le souvenir de ton corps sur le mien. Tu sais je me rends compte que ma relation avec toi est différente de tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant et ça me plait surtout parce que je me dis que je ne m'en sors pas si mal après tout.

- Tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien."

Mes lèvres se remparèrent des siennes et je la fis basculer en arrière sur les oreillers. Ma bouche descendit le long de son cou, le haut de sa poitrine, mon nez vint repousser son déshabillé afin de pouvoir embrasser son ventre. Elle gémit quand je lui retirais son haut. Je pris appui sur mes bras posés de chaque côté de son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mes doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de son string afin de le lui retirer. Elle écarta les jambes afin de m'entourer et de m'emprisonner avec amour. Ma main gauche se nicha dans le creux de son genou afin de la serrer davantage contre moi puis mes doigts glissèrent le long de sa cuisse, le pli de l'aine, son bas ventre, sa poitrine si belle.

Mes lèvres se déposèrent sur son sein puis son mamelon durci par le plaisir. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Puis mes lèvres se remparèrent des siennes avant de coller mon front contre le sien et plonger mes yeux dans son regard chocolat qui brillait. Son souffle était erratique. Le rythme de son cœur s'affolait de plus en plus. Instinctivement mes propres battements cardiaques se calèrent sur les siens.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, sa langue caressa le contour de ma bouche.

"- Je t'aime Rachel.

- Alors prouve le moi au lieu de parler."

Son rire se mêla au mien et c'est en ayant mes lèvres unies aux siennes que je la pénétrais. Lentement très lentement, je voulais savourer cette sensation de bien être. Elle se serra davantage contre moi. Et c'est là que la panique me gagna.

"- Rachel on a oublié...

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me désigna son bras gauche.

- Implant contraceptif, tu n'a rien à craindre je l'ai fait réviser y a pas longtemps."

Mon front se colla au sien. Nous ne formions plus qu'un et cette sensation était puissante et envoutante à la fois. Je me sentais entier. Je déplaçais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle posait sa main sur mon cœur.

"- Il bat au même rythme que le mien.

- Non il ne bat que pour le tien."

Elle resserra ses jambes autour de mes hanches au moment où je repris les mouvements de va et vient qui me liaient à son corps. Puis ses mains agrippèrent les miennes et nos doigts se nouèrent ensembles. Ma tête se baissa dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ma tempe dans un souffle haché. Ses soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus francs, mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

Puis je sentis son corps se contracter, ses muscles se serrer autour de moi et elle laissa un gémissement puissant et libérateur s'échapper de sa gorge. Sentant que je n'allais tarder à la suive, j'embrassais chaque centimètre de sa peau pour finalement me déverser en elle dans un gémissement rauque.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux en embrassant mon front. Je me retirais d'elle délicatement avant de poser ma tête sur le haut de sa poitrine. Ses doigts se nouèrent aux miens.

"- Waouh...si tu veux mon avis on devrait se rattraper plus souvent."

Nos rires s'entremêlèrent brisant le silence de nos émotions.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel était couché sur le ventre, je caressais son dos nus et embrassait sa peau chaude et douce.

"- Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi agréable soirée.

- Ah oui ?

Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

- Malgré toutes les rencarts que tu as eus avant moi ?

- Aïe terrain glissant ?

- Non...c'est ma curiosité maladive c'est tout.

- C'était avant de te rencontrer du coup y a franchement rien à en redire. C'était des histoires non exclusives, aucune autre femme n'a pu toucher mon cœur comme tu l'as fait. Tu m'étais destiné depuis longtemps Rachel. Et...

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Je n'ai jamais ressentis autant d'émotions avant de te rencontrer.

- T'as quand même pas mal de point de comparaison.

- Non parce qu'avec toi c'est de l'amour. Rachel tu es mon premier grand amour, et tu veux que je te dise la vérité, la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour c'était dan cette grange il y a deux ans, avant ce n'était que du sexe et je n'ai pas de quoi en être fier crois moi. Je t'aime et il n'y a pas de comparaison à faire. Tu ne devrais même pas te poser de question.

- D'accord, oublis ce que j'ai dis...De toute façon je sais que je suis la meilleure.

- Oui ça c'est indubitable, mais il reste une question en suspens.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que oui ou non j'ai plus d'endurance que toi ?

- A toi de vérifier champion."

Son rire se mêla au mien pendant que je la repousser sur les oreillers.

Cette nuit là nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis mais peu importait, nous avions deux ans à rattraper.


	37. Chapter 37 entre amis

(Point de vue de Rachel)

Vous avez déjà passé toute une journée au lit. Je veux dire y compris en y prenant vos repas. Du genre, câlin, petit déjeuner, câlin, déjeuner, câlin, goûter...Bon je vous accorde le fait que ce ne sont pas de repas très équilibré même venant d'un chef de cuisine mais on a éliminé les calories au fur et à mesure.

Vous voulez ma conclusion cette journée était béni des Dieux. Bon j'arrête parce que là ce sont mes hormones qui parlent à ma place.

"- Les autres vont se demander où on est passé.  
J'étais assise sous les draps, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Paul avait sa tête posé sur mes jambes.  
- On devrait peut être les appeler pour les rassurer.  
- Pas question, si on les appels c'est la porte ouverte à tout on arrivera plus à s'en débarrasser.  
J'émis un petit rire.  
- Paul tu es conscient qu'il va falloir émerger tôt ou tard.  
- Le plus tard sera le mieux. Je me sens bien dans cette bulle avec toi. Juste toi et moi.  
Il noua ses doigts aux miens en faisant des petits cercles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce.  
- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter on en aura d'autres des moments comme ça.  
Il releva la tête.  
- Je te mets au défi.  
Je m'approchais de lui et encadrait son visage de mes mains.  
- Pas la peine.  
Je l'embrassais tendrement, ma langue caressant sa lèvre supérieure pour demander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il bascula sur le côté afin de se retrouver sur le dos. Je passais mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches afin de me retrouver sur lui. Mon nez caressa le sien.  
- Humm, j'ai encore envie.  
- D'accord j'avoue officiellement que ton endurance est très solide.  
Sa main caressa le bas de mon dos. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes.  
- Tu vas m'achever Rachel.  
Je fis une petite moue.  
- Ok comme tu veux on peut s'arrêté là, après tout on sait que c'est moi qui à gagné.  
J'étais prête à me lever mais Paul me rebascula sur le lit en se positionnant sur moi.  
- Finalement je crois qu'il me reste encore un peu d'énergie.  
Son rire se mêla au mien mais au moment où ses lèvres leur mouvement synchronisé avec les miennes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.  
- Paul, pizza et match de...Wow wow wow...c'est pas vrai.  
Paul se redressa et j'attrapais le drap pour me couvrir mais s'était trop tard. Le groupe se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Paul me passa sa chemise noire et se dirigea vers ses amis. Sam envoya un claque derrière la tête d'Embry.  
- On frappe avant d'entrer.  
- Ben ils avaient cas fermer la porte à clé, franchement.  
Embry vit arrivé un Paul en colère mais assez contenu je dois dire.  
- Il va me tuer, il va me tuer, au secours.  
Embry se cacha derrière Kelly qui ne le dissimulé pas vraiment vu sa taille même s'il n'avait que 16 ans.  
- Protège-moi.  
- Non pas question, t'assume.  
Embry leva les mains en signe d'implore.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé...vraiment...tu va tuer un ami hein Paul ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je me vengerais.  
- Oh ça va tu veux vraiment savoir Kelly commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie dans les parages.  
- Oh le menteur qui c'est qui a pleurer pour venir ici.  
Je me dirigeais vers Paul que j'embrassais sur la joue afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Kelly me fit un drôle de sourire.  
- Le shopping était bien finalement.  
- Ouais."

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde avait investit le salon. Entre pizza, match de basket et éclat de rire, il était difficile d'en vouloir à nos amis. Et puis on en avait bien profité finalement.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo en jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier.  
"- OH MON DIEU...  
Je revenais dans le salon en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sam et Emily.  
- Vous vous mariez dans trois jours.  
- Oui et alors.  
Je me tournais vers Kelly.  
- Trois jours...  
Celle ci fronça les sourcils avant de poussait une exclamation de surprise.  
- OH MON DIEU...  
- Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe ?  
- 3-2-1...mimais-je avec mes doigts.  
Emily ne comprenez pas où je voulais en venir. Elle secoua la tête.  
- Ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.  
- Oh.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air emballé. Kelly le remarqua aussi.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y pensais pas.  
- Ben pas vraiment. Vous proposez quoi ?  
- Diner mexicain, téquila et stripteaseurs.  
Deux grognements distincts se firent entendre. Paul me jeta un regard noir et Sam se rapprocha d'Emily comme pour nous défier de l'embarquer dans ce genre de soirée. Je croisais le regard de Kelly et nous éclations de rire.  
- C'était pas drôle.  
Embry se renfrogna, et Kelly l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Oh allez, c'était marrant, vous auriez du voir vos têtes. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait organiser ce genre de soirée en ayant comment petit ami des loups garous jaloux et légèrement possessif ? La blague était trop tentante.  
Paul leva les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit sourire. Emily ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant.  
- Alors c'est quoi le programme ?  
- Diner dans un restaurant chic à Seattle, visite nocturne dans un magasin de lingerie et la cerise sur le gâteau une soirée de détente à volonté dans le meilleure institut de beauté de la ville. Comme ça le jour J tu seras belle et zen.  
- Les filles une soirée à la maison aurait aussi bien...  
- Non mais ça ne va pas !!  
Kelly pouffa de rire devant ma répartie.  
- Ne l'écoute pas elle en veut encore à Lydia pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille abominable. Allez c'est juste une soirée entre copine. Promis on te fera pas boire.  
Puis je me tournais vers Paul le regard suppliant.  
- Pas de stripteaseuse hein ?  
Il éclata de rire.  
- Oh c'est vraiment dommage on voulait emmener Sam à Vegas mais ce n'est pas grave on se contentera d'une vulgaire partie de chasse."

Tout le monde riait.

Le bonheur présent semble vouloir perdurer mais il peut rencontrer des obstacles qui parfois se dressent comme un mur infranchissable.


	38. Chapter 38 bonheur et malheur

(Point de vue de Paul)

Valère Staraselski a écrit = La culpabilité n'est, après tout, qu'un sentiment de compassion à l'égard de la détresse et du malheur que l'on a causés.

La seule chose qu'il reste à découvrir c'est comment vivre avec.

-Flash Back-  
« - Tu es nerveux ?  
- Non pourquoi est-ce que je serais nerveux, Emy et moi on va se marier et j'attends ça depuis très longtemps, c'est génial, je...Ouais je suis nerveux.  
- T'inquiète pas ça va aller, tu veux que tonton Paul te fasse un câlin pour te rassurer ?  
- C'est ça moque toi, on verra la tête que tu feras le jour où tu épouseras Rachel.  
- Je serais détendu de chez détendu.  
Son rire se mêla au mien pendant qu'il refermait son nœud papillon.  
A ce moment là Embry entre dans la pièce.  
- Tout es prêt on peut y aller.  
- Ok on arrive...Allez va te mettre la corde au cou. »

L'église de la push est une petite église très sympathique, en y réfléchissant bien la plupart de nos parents s'étaient mariés ici. Mais bizarrement ça n'avait pas réussi à tout le monde. Finalement l'imprégnation n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'en on y pense, cette relation qu'on entretient avec sa moitié est si fusionnelle et si intense qu'on ne peut pas imaginer une seconde vivre sans elle et ce qui a de plus cool et c'est que c'est réciproque.

Tout le monde était réuni pour ce grand évènement. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça. Sam se fit conduire à l'hôtel au bras de sa mère, puis Leah me prit le bras.  
« - Je suis sûr que tu jubile là ?  
- Avoue que ça te plairais.  
- Même pas en rêve petite naine.  
- Fais gaffe Paul la petite naine peut t'arracher une patte quand elle veut.  
- Pff même pas peur. »  
C'est en riant que j'accompagnais la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily vers l'estrade. Quel protocole. Mais finalement ça valait le coup car quelques secondes après Emily entra dans l'église au bras de son père et je dois avouer qu'elle est très belle. Mais peut être pas autant que Rachel. Je trouve ça bien qu'on soit réunis aujourd'hui pour ce genre d'évènement surtout après tout ce que ces deux là ont traversé.

Le prêtre demanda à l'assistance de s'assoir.  
« - Très bien Mesdames et Messieurs c'est un grand honneur pour moi de célébrer cette union. Mais avant de commencer je vous demanderez d'être le plus honnête possible, si aujourd'hui quelqu'un parmi vous à une raison valable de stopper mon discours afin d'empêcher Sam et Emily de s'unir alors parlez maintenant ou taisez vous à jamais.  
Je vous laisse imaginez le truc, une église avec plusieurs invités entouré de loup garou, vous pensez réellement que quelqu'un va ouvrir la bouche pour stopper tout ça. Mais bon c'est pour le principe. Vu que le silence régnait en maître le prêtre repris.  
- Bien dans ce cas je crois qu'il est temps pour vous jeunes gens d'exprimer à voix haute les raisons qui vous ont amenés ici aujourd'hui. Emily...  
- J'ai longtemps cherché à combler un vide transparent mais tenace au fond de mon cœur et puis il y a 4 ans, tu m'es apparu comme une lumière vive et chaleureuse et malgré le contexte dans lequel nous nous sommes rencontrés j'ai compris que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir éclairer ma vie. On a eu pas mal de difficultés à surmonter mais on y est arrivé. Et aujourd'hui et on est là face à notre futur et ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'ai envie de le vivre avec toi.  
- Sam...  
- Emily j'ai longtemps pensé que ce serait la chose la plus difficile à faire, pas me marier mais prononcer ces vœux, j'ignorais comment mettre en mot ce qui est il y a de plus important dans ma vie c'est-à-dire toi. Même Paul a abandonné l'idée de m'aider.  
Un petit rire parcourus l'assemblé.  
- Mais en te regardant descendre cette allée tout à l'heure j'ai compris que c'était facile. Et que je n'avais pas besoin de faire de grande phrase. Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul mot. Je t'aime.  
- Sam acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Emily Young ici présente jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Je le veux.  
- Emily acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Sam Uley ici présent jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Je le veux.  
Ils avaient accepté ces mots tout en se passant leurs alliances.  
- Par les pouvoir qui m'ont été confié je vous déclare donc maris et femme, Sam vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

A cet instant rien n'aurait pu être plus beau et plus important que notre famille. Malgré les obstacles le fait d'être toujours ensembles et de se battre au quotidien pour vivre le meilleur.

Alain a écrit dans ses propos sur le bonheur = Le bonheur n'est pas le fruit de la paix, le bonheur c'est la paix même.

La réception donné était simple, belle et émouvante à la fois. Un diner succulent, des éclats de rire, et des amis et une famille unie.

Rachel...Belle, désirable, intelligente et fragile...Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Maiss je ne me sentais entier que quand je la tenais dans mes bras. Je la tenais contre moi en dansant et à ce moment précis j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrais jamais nous atteindre. Mais j'avais tord, tellement tord.

-Maintenant-

La vie est un combat.

Les relations amoureuses, c'est un défi quotidien.

Je reviens dans cet appartement où tout à basculé. J'ai ouvert la porte mais j'étais comme paralysé, comme incapable d'entrer. Comment est-ce que tout peut basculer en quelques secondes, comment peut on remettre en cause ce que l'on peut mettre des jours, des semaines, voir des années à construire.

Cela prouve une chose, c'est que rien n'est acquis, tout se gagne et se travail. Mais quand on constate que tout nous échappe comment fais ton pour tout rattraper.

Rachel est là, elle ramasse les débris de verre. Elle ne m'a entendu arriver, elle n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Et pendant ce cours instant où ma présence lui échappe je laisse mon regard se balader sur ces traces invisibles pour l'instant.

Mes traces.

Et puis un craquement se fait entendre, celui du parquet. Elle relève la tête, ses yeux croisent les miens. Des yeux gonflés par les larmes, rouges et perdus. Elle se relève et reste là à me regarder, ses yeux me supplient mais ça ne changera rien. Le mal est fait. Et maintenant ? Je rentre dans l'appartement sans fermé la porte c'est plus prudent. Je dépose ma veste et mes clés sur le fauteuil. J'ai comme un poids au fond de la poitrine, qui m'enfonce plus profondément chaque seconde dans la culpabilité. Je n'arrive pas à me retourner pour lui faire face mais pourtant il le faut. Je n'ai plus qu'à assumer maintenant.

Mon corps se tourne et je suis là devant la femme que j'aime le plus au monde avec un regard fuyant.  
« - Tu as appelé Carlisle ?  
- Non, c'est pas la peine ça va.  
Je soupire et serre les paupières.  
- Paul...parle moi je t'en pris.  
Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, un souffle de peur et de larmes.  
- Appel Kelly et dis lui de venir te chercher pour te ramené.  
- Paul non, je t'en pris...Ne fais pas ça...Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te reprocher d'avoir voulu vivre autre chose pendant mon absence, je...  
Elle pleurait, son cœur battait si fort, j'aurais voulu la serrais contre moi pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper.  
- Je t'ai poussé à bout je suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas. Tu avais raison, tout ce que tu as dit, c'était vrai, cette histoire avec Kevin était stupide, j'aurais du revenir vers toi bien plus tôt et je m'en veux...  
- Non, en réalité je me rends compte que Kevin représentait tout ce que moi je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir et je ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir voulu vivre ce genre de choses, c'est légitime Rachel. Tu mérite de vivre le meilleur.  
- Mais c'est ce que je vis...avec toi...  
- Non la preuve...Rentre chez toi.  
Il fallait que je l'éloigne, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, Rachel méritait de vivre une histoire normale.  
- NON...  
Elle se rapprocha de moi avec empressement et glissa son nez contre le mien. Je détournais la tête. Ses sanglots étaient profonds et douloureux, ses larmes étaient abondantes et son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Sa douleur était intense. Je savais comment y remédier mais je ne pouvais pas. Bizarrement Rachel pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur que je la quitte pas parce que ce qui venait de se passer. Et ça c'était plus douloureux que tout parce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle me hurle au visage que j'étais un monstre et qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir ça m'aurait aidé. Déstabilisé par le fait que je venais de détourner la tête, elle se serra contre moi.  
- Je t'en pris ne fais pas ça...Paul...J'ai besoin de toi...Je t'en pris...Je t'aime...Ne me laisse pas Paul s'il te plait...  
Je n'aurais pu penser que ses sanglots pouvaient redoubler d'intensité et pourtant c'est ce qui se passa. Rachel tremblait de tout son corps, ses larmes s'abattait comme des lames de rasoir sur ma chemise, elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou en voyant que je restais de marbre.  
- Je te demande pardon...pardon...pardon...  
Elle pensait que c'était sa faute, mais comment ? C'était moi le monstre pas elle. Et c'est pour ça que mes bras l'enlacèrent parce qu'elle pensait que c'était elle la responsable et ça ce n'était pas normal. Ses pleurs ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée, comme si elle avait peur de sombrer.  
- Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie...  
Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de la laisser, ce que je voulais c'était juste prendre un peu de recul afin de diriger ce qui venait d'arriver. Je voulais surtout changer ma façon d'être. Changer mon caractère trop impulsif.  
- Accroche-toi à moi.  
Elle hésitait.  
- Accroche toi...faut que tu te repose...  
Elle me laissa la porter jusqu'au lit. Une fois allongée elle agrippa ma main.  
- Reste avec moi...Je veux que reste prés de moi.  
Avec une certaine appréhension je m'allongeais à ses côtés mais sans vraiment la toucher. C'est elle qui me tenait le bras fermement contre con taille. Sa main enlacée dans la mienne.  
- Essaye de dormi Rachel. »

Ses sanglots se firent plus espacés et moins soutenus. Elle finit par s'endormir avec cette petite ride entre les sourcils. Son cœur était plus régulier mais sa main restait fermement accrochée à la mienne. J'étais incapable de dormir comme si j'avais peu qu'en fermant les yeux quelques choses de mal puisse se passer.

J'ai passé la nuit à la regarder dormir puis quand Rachel commença à se détendre je la relâchais.

Le soleil venait de se lever, les rayons parsemé l'appartement d'une teinte dorée. Rachel se leva et vint me rejoindre au salon.  
« - Bonjour.  
Je relevais la tête, elle avait l'ai épuisé.  
- Salut.  
- Tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non j'ai débarrassé le bazar et j'ai réparé la lampe. Faut que je rachète une nouvelle table basse.  
Elle s'avança vers moi et prit mon visage dans ses mains afin que je la regarde.  
- JE VAIS BIEN.  
Je soupirais et me dégageais.  
- Désolé mais ça ne change rien. Tu sais quoi avec le recul je me demande comme ça se fait qu'il ne te soit jamais rien arrivé avant. C'est ça avec un caractère aussi impulsif je me demande franchement...  
- ARRETE...Je refuse de t'entendre t'accuser de tout ça c'est moi qui ai commencé et c'est moi qui t'ai giflé, je n'aurais pas du te reprocher ton rendez vous avec Amanda il y a deux ans, tu en avais parfaitement le droit...Tu as dérapé on est bien d'accord là-dessus mais ça va je t'assure. Je ne veux pas que tu remettes tout en question à cause de ça.  
- J'aurais pu te tuer tu te rends compte de ça. Je n'ai pas simplement dérapé Rachel.  
- Et alors quoi ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Que tu vas me quitter c'est ça ?  
- Non tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas la force.  
- Donc tu attends quoi que ce soit moi qui te quitte désolé Paul mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Je t'aime et mes erreurs du passé m'ont appris une chose essentielle c'et que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Jamais. Alors à toi de décidé, quitte moi si tu pense que ça vaut mieux pour sécurité mais ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne te reprocherais jamais ce qui c'est passé parce que j'ai ma part de responsabilité et aussi parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre. Etre amoureuse d'un loup garou ce n'est pas de tout repos je le savais mais tout ça je l'ai accepté parce que c'est ma vie. C'est mon enfance, c'est le sang qui coule dans mes veines, c'est mon cœur Paul. Et tu représente tout ça pour moi. Alors ne gâche pas tout je t'en pris. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais te pardonner cette incartade mais ne dresse pas une barrière entre nous s'il te plait. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. J'ai besoin de toi...Et tu m'as fait une promesse...  
Je relevais la tête vers elle.  
- Tu m'as promis de me faire le plus beau bébé du monde. »

Au prix d'un effort conséquent je pris Rachel dans mes bras. Avec cependant une certaine retenue. Elle le remarqua.  
« - Ça va aller...On va s'en sortir comme toujours.  
Elle caressait ma nuque. Elle se serra plus fort contre moi et je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à sa taille. Mais au moment mon main effleura son bras gauche, elle grimaça. Son regard croisa le mien.  
- C'est rien, ça pique un peu mais c'est rien... »

La vérité me gifla de plein fouet. J'avais blessé Rachel, je m'étais transformé et je l'avais blessé. Elle porterait à jamais cette trace et moi je devais vivre avec. C'est à ce moment pour la première fois depuis hier que la vérité me fit aussi mal. Et c'est là que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues sans interruption. Rachel me serrait contre elle pour m'apaiser en murmurant que tout aller s'arranger. Mais comment ?


End file.
